Reaching Out 2: To the Welcomed and Unwelcomed
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: After some time, the inhabitants of the Jade Palace prepare for an reunion. Many get-togethers have unfolded since then, and acquaintances are ready to be made between strangers as new beginnings are set to bloom. However, as relationships are tested, can our heroes be ready for another challenge that lies ahead?
1. Destiny sets Again

**Chapter 1**

As the rain descended on the land, the adults scurried for their homes, while the children ran out to jump into the puddles. There were squeals of laughter, as each little one beckoned their parents out to play, while many adults watched from the inside, straining house cloaks or blankets along their shoulders. At the end of the valley, Po materialized out of the thinness of the bamboo forest, towards the entrance in the misty grey. It was cold and dull, but he had a full body cloak to keep him warm and dry. But he wasn't alone...

Two figures were following him, at a short distance. But they were no threat; they were children; twins, I might add, helping their _father_ with some supplies he had to fetch at a meeting point. "Dad!" Said one, once their sped through the Valley entrance. "Can we go out to play after we get home?" The other twin nodded along excitedly.

Po stopped and turned to face them; "In... the rain?!" He asked.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed.

"And have your mother killing _me_ over you feeling poorly?" Po looked down at him, eyes visible through the darkness that the hood of the cloak ascended over his face, clouding his features. "I don't think so young man! Besides, I was gonna tell you a story..."

"Story!" They claimed excitedly, jumping up and down eagerly. Their enthusiasm made squishy sounds upon impact on the wet grass. "We'll have that instead!"

"Well then let's hurry up a little bit more, and then I'll get started eh? I can make us some hot coco when we get back!"

"Okay." The boys bounded after him, until they were able to lift up their father's enormous cape, and seek shelter, even though they too had cloaks like him. It just seemed, more fun, with they were hiding under the cloak, as it flapped in the wind, and they scraped at the material to stay by and keep them out of the rain. The cold air started biting at Po's sides with unloving kisses, and a bit of wetness too as both the boys' cloaks were soaked to the point it seemed close to falling apart, but he didn't mind. Hearing them laugh and chatter excitedly made his heart jump, and think of how blessed he was to have two miracles.

"What one are you going to tell us Papa?" Po looked down to Tigro; he was the first born, the doctor hailing his arrival at the first sight of his white fur with his mother's natural markings along his forehead, and carved delicately around his eyes, with his little cotton tail painted orange. Being the first born, Po and Tigress decided to combine their names together for him before the birth, until they realized they had another little one too...

"Well, I think I should tell you the story when your mom saved my life, while we, along with your uncles, and auntie Viper, and Grandpa Shifu, were fighting against an evil Peacock who had to use a canon... you know, because he couldn't handle my awesomeness!"

"I think we've heard this one Papa," he looked down to his other side; that was Little Lotus talking. There was one big reason why they agreed to this specific name. That was Po's _original_ name, according to his biological father, Li Zhan. He came into the picture before the twins (and the couple were assuming they were having _one)_ were born, but the entire village acknowledged the fact that there was a true miracle within the Valley. Upon the news his son and his wife were expecting, it was also expected he'd be a little confused on _how_ Po and Tigress could conceive; but proclaimed it as a true miracle, and welcomed Tigress with open arms, as the rest of the panda village were introduced and moved into the Valley, all welcome by all the citizens with a joint festival to celebrate the birth of the twins. "Can you tell us another one?"

"Okay, but this one isn't as full of kung fu action..."

"We don't mind." The twins spoke in unison, without missing a second between each other.

Po chuckled, hoisting the bag of supplies a little higher up his back. "Well, this story is about me, your mother, yours uncles, auntie and grandpa Shifu got _all the Kung fu Masters_ to save an orphanage..."

Little Lotus gapsed. "Are they the children who gave Mommy the picture that is hanging in your room Papa?"

"That's right Lotus!" They started their journey up the thousand steps towards the Palace. "But they aren't little kids anymore! They're quite big now, and probably have families of their own, or even travelling around."

Tigro furrowed his brows as he dug out from under the cape, and walked backwards up the steps, watching his father inquisitively. "So you haven't been in touch since? But that was before me and Little Lotus were born... when you knew we were on the way, right? That's..." He began counting his fingers with his father's encouragement. "... seven years ago?"

It felt like yesterday to Po; it was hard to believe that seven years ago, he, the five, Shifu, and the rest of the Masters saved an orphanage from closing down, meaning Orphans had a roof over their heads, and the Matrons and Nurses had jobs. But the most crucial parts he remembered of the trips were always played back in his mind; they found out they were starting a family, Monkey adopted an orphan and is raising him as his own after growing attached to him... and more importantly, Tigress made amends with her past with Mei Long, and forming a close relationship with five teenagers, who ended up being adopted in the end.

"Oh we have, don't worry, and I understand it's been a while since we saw them... but I'm sure there is a reunion on the cards very soon." Po felt the rain getting heavier, but something stopped him from continuing on. About another hundred steps or so (with him slightly out of breath) he saw the Hall of Heroes right in front of them. The grey ominous clouds didn't match his mood up til now... if they could count for uncertainty. Staring at the windows, where a soft glow was glued to the glass, he took hold of Little Lotus' paw. "They've been meaning to come visit for a long time now..."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in the Hall of Heroes..._**

Li Zhan was watching with a tiresome gaze as Tigress meditated in front of the reflecting pool with Master Viper and Monkey. Mei Mei, a ribbon dancer and close friend to both Po and Tigress as well as Li, was there too, but she was leaning against a pillar, watching the rain through the windows.

"Po should be home soon... right?" Mei Mei said aloud with worry. "It's getting heavy out there... the last thing we need is him or the boys getting ill from this weather.

Tigress opened one eye and turned her head to face the worrisome panda. "They'll be fine..." she stood up slowly, bur Monkey was quick and snappy to jump up and help her. She went to decline, but it was only going to fall on deaf ears. Mei Mei and Li watched her as she walked down the steps, dusting off her tunic. "It's only a bit of water..."

"Yes, but we can't have you catching it either." Mei Mei folded her arms firmly. "I hope you are being as cautious as _I_ am little Momma..." She spoke sternly at first, but then, while Monkey, Viper, and Li Zhan smiled warmly, she continued. "You shouldn't of told Super Attendant Woo you were pregnant again!" They started to laugh. "You can barely see the bump it's _that_ small."

Tigress laughed along, fortunately seeing the comedy in it, placing both paws above the familiar bump. "Of course it's noticeable."

Li Zhan smiled at his daughter-in-law, and walked over to stand by her. "Compared to others it's a lot smaller dear." A paw settled on her shoulder. "And I can recall when you were pregnant on the twins, you were quite large then, you almost resembled a _panda."_ He chuckled fondly at the memory, "and we only assumed it was just one big baby remember?"

"How can I forget? It was a constant reminder for weeks after they were born." This brought Monkey and Viper back to when Tigress was back at training... a year or so later, still a little over weight. While being out of training, she kept her stamina by doing light exercises and tai chi, but other then that, she was at home in bed, looking after the babies, or watching the four walls around her when Po was out and Ping and Li looked after her sons to give her a break, waiting for what seemed like eternity for the doctors to pay another scheduled visit. Up until recently, she was free to stay at home, but now Shifu has her under strict order to stay in the Palace, even though her term wasn't over until another four months.

 _Just taking precautions._ The simplicity in his voice was forced on in the plain statement. _You are unable to defend yourself if any bandits attack the Valley. As they'd know where your house is, and your current condition, you'll become a target._

"I instantly regretted telling him.. as much as it is seen as a true gift in the eyes of everyone else, to him it's almost like pregnancy is a crime..." She paused, and then frowned, her ears wilting slightly. "Ditto to Shifu..."

Viper's smile dropped almost drastically, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well... he's just worried Tigress, that's all. Remember..." The feline rose a paw, which immediately made the serpent shut her mouth, before it returned to the place it situated atop of her stomach; protectively in the center.

"I understand, but I will not be judged for decisions I made for my family..." The doors opened on cue, and a gust of cold wind swept into the room, as Po, Tigro, and Little Lotus raced inside, and shut the doors.

"...and then, bam! We had you in our lives as well." Po finished once the doors made a small thud. The boys turned around and thanked their dad for the story, and bounded towards their mother, ripping off the wet cloaks.

"Mama! We're home!" They ran on all fours, smiling and laughing as they kept calling her repeatedly.

"Hello boys!" She knelt down as they closed in, but they slowed down, and carefully wrapped their arms around her, and hers around them tightly. "I can sleep well now your home safe..." She smiled up at Po. "Did Daddy get all the supplies?"

"Sure did," he winked at her. "Just about to go make some lunch if anybody's hungry? My other dad is coming up to help make dinner later on, once he closes the shop."

"Yes!" Everyone, excluding Tigress said in unison. The boys walked along side their mother, and looked down at the little bump.

"How's the baby doing Mama?" Tigro asked, cautiously putting a paw on her stomach. He couldn't feel any movement underneath the fabric of Tigress' tunic., and expressed some worry.

"He or she is doing fine." There was a tiny kick just beneath Tigro's paw, and he squealed excitedly. "Just showing me another little Kung Fu move." She stood up slowly, and ruffled the fur on both their heads. "Let's hope this little one doesn't give me as much trouble as you two..." Tigro and Lotus looked at one another, before chuckling sheepishly. Po laughed as well, but Tigress playfully glared at him. "I forgot to mention your father in that too..." It was Po's turn to give a sheepish response, which the mirrored off to the boys.

"I can't wait til we have a baby brother or sister..."Lotus said dreamily. "...Can we have a little sister Mama? Please?" Everyone just laughed at his innocence.

* * *

 **I said I may do a sequel... so here it is!**

 **Hope you like it everyone!**

 **Sorry for late updates and such :(**

 **Please review! And have an awesome day!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, on the far side of the valley, a pair of felines; one male, and one female, entered. After walking, they stopped at the wall beside the doors. Dumping his carry, the tallest of the the two, collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, and more dramatically as he felt something as light as a the seam of a dress, brush over his bare chest as his closed his eyes. "How far have we got left to go Saph?" He panted tiredly, as the female in the group stopped at least two feet away from him; strolling ahead, with nothing but a medium sized satchel on her back, and her instrument case by her side. She packed smartly.

"If we're following the map properly," Sapphire sat her satchel down by her feet, and then proceeded to sit on a rock, and take out her guitar. "We should be in the Valley of Peace. Come closer and take out our lunch; I'm starving."

Jun rolled over, and dragged himself over to her. "I could use a bit of help?" Jun pleaded innocently once he was closer to her. As for him, he was one to pack ridiculously; two art cases, parchment bag, food, and his bag of clothes."You know what they say; many paws make light work!"

Sapphire looked up from tuning the tool of melodies, and laughed. "True; but too many cooks spoil the broth."

Jun was about to retort, but he paused, and had to think about it. "Touché... wait what?!"

"Forget it." She looked up to the sky, and made an L shape with her index and thumb. "Besides, it's _your_ fault for packing too much stuff." Jun stopped moving, and frowned. "So you carry your load, and I carry mine."

"But yours is small..."

"And there is where we have one major contrast; I pack lightly, and smartly, and if you follow my example as I lead it, the lesson would be learned, and life will continue on harmonically."

"Please help me?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Sigh. _"Fine."_ She flounced over and grabbed one of his cases, with Jun smiling all the while as she dragged it over. "Sometimes I wish I could punch you..." She growled lowly.

"I'll take that on the chin as a gesture of sibling affection... so I shall thank thee... _little sister."_

Sapphire shuddered. "Can't believe this is now my daily reality."

"What's that supposed to mean? You love me as a big brother!"

She raised an eye brow slowly, before scratching her head, and morphed her expression into a balance of cluelessness and pensive. "Do I?" She looked at the ground with wide, wandering eyes, unsure where to look next. Each shift fired her pupils dramatically, and she pretended to be afraid. Jun frowned again, pouting like an ignorant child as he stood up.

"Bully," he spat.

"My speciality." She closed her eyes, lips stretching out into a wicked smile, before returning to making the L shape with her fingers; this time with both paws. "We're only free for a short rest; we gotta get to the Palace asap."

Jun sighed tiredly. "Seriously? It's only noon! It'll still be there when we arrive; whether it be sundown or nighttime. I'd like to get there as soon as possible as well! We haven't seen Tigress and the Masters in over seven years! I'm just as excited as you are- but seriously, we need to rest and find the Jade Palace after... maybe unwind a little by walking around the market."

Sapphire looked around. "I can see it," she pointed up towards the large flight of stairs that was a bit of walk from where they were, "but how we get there is the thing, there isn't any clear paths."

"Yeah there is; just go through the market- we're taller then everyone else... and how do you know _that's_ the Jade Palace?"

She thought about it for a moment mockingly. "Gee, I dunno! Maybe, just, _maybe,_ palaces, or places of social importance tend to be at the top of hills or mountains?"

"So does that mean we passed a few places of social important on the way here?"

"One was the orphanage, and the other was a social hall... the one just outside the valley? I'm sure that's someone's house."

"Huh," Jun rubbed his nose to move his already figety paws and joints. "Must be of social importance to have a house like _that."_

"I'd say so..." Both their ears immediately picked up at the sound of music, playing in the centre of the market area. Despite the noise of the villagers, Sapphire was able to see the small moving figures of musicians, just finishing up their songs as the crowed clapped and cheered them on.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Jun asked with an elated smile.

One side of Sapphire's mouth twitched upwards, while her eyes narrowed in an almost mischiefious way, as the sun began to warm up the cold wet ground beneath their feet. "Yep."

* * *

 _"What if there are bandits ready to pounce?" Mei Mei stammered, nearly chewing her fingers off as she tried to controll her clattering jaw._

 _Tigress sighed heavily. "The boys will be fine." Tigress held Tigro against her nonetheless. He was closest to her; Po and Lotus were at the door by then. "They're fast leaners."_

 _"I have no arguments against that... but what about you?"_

 _Tigress started walking towards the door then. "What about me? I may be pregnant but I can still fight."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Nothing more." Tigress said it so fiercely Mei Mei took a step back slightly..._

Some time later, long after the rain had stopped, Tigress was making her way down the thousand steps with Po and their sons. Much to Li, Viper, and Mei Mei's concern, Tigress was going down to the village.

"What are we gonna do in the village Mama?" Lotus asked excitedly, a few steps ahead, waiting until they got close enough for his brother to catch up, and then they both began the routine again. They jumped down the steps, shouting various things that they could do. "We could go to the markets... or the musicians village... or the village square! We could visit Grandpa Ping!" He hadn't seen his grandkids in a while, and Po and Tigress definitely haven't had a chance to go see him down in the noodle shop, and a certain someone was craving a bowl of his delicious noodle soup; not for the sake of her unborn, she just wanted it to eat it for herself, while having something less... well, Tigress couldn't describe it as greasy, but she was in need of eating healthier stuff for the baby's benefit.

"That sounds like a great idea." Po praised, scooping both twins up and spinning them around once they landed on leveled ground, each over his shoulder like he was carring two bundles of hay. Both squealed and laughed, making Tigress stop at the fourth-last step, smiling at their individual sounds. "Grandpa Ping hasn't been able to visit _us,_ so why not visit him?"

"Yay!" They ended up staying on their Father's shoulders a little while more, watching their Mom follow behind at her own pace. "Hey Dad hold up! Wait for Mom!" Lotus ordered concerningly. This made Po turn around, and realise his wife was a bit behind, nodding at the one or two villagers who bowed to her.

"Feeling slow again today Ti?" Po laughed. He put the twins down, and then placed an arm around his beloved.

"I do actually. Little junior is getting heavier."

"Well to be fair and frank with you dearest," Po placed a paw on her stomach. "It certainly doesn't show!" She smiled up at him after his kissed her on the cheek, much to the boys' disgust at the small gesture of affection.

"I think _all_ can agree with that son!" They all turned to face a familiar face, wiping his wings in his aprons, just as customers came and left the establishment.

Lotus and Tigro immediately ran for him. "Grandpa Ping!" He opened his wings quickly, and caught them with mighty strength, hugging them tightly against his small body.

"My little boys! Hello, hello! How are you!? It's been some time! Let me have a proper look at you; my goodness! How _big_ you both have gotten! Two warriors we'll have in no time!" He looked up at his son and daughter-in-law. "Hello strangers! Fancy see you here, not an order of noodle without meeting you two in sight!"

Po unlocked his arm from his wife, and knelt down in front his dad to give him a hug once the twins got off him. "That can be fixed up now Dad... great to see you."

"And you too my son..." Once Mr. Ping was done with Po, he waddled over to Tigress, and took hold of her paws gently. "I would ask for a hug my dear, but I think you should sit down beforehand; you look exhausted."

"Carrying the weight of two can be," Tigress exhaled with a shaky laugh.

"Would you stop! Your as small as any pregnant female I've ever seen! I guess this definitely isn't a set of twins, huh?"

Tigress laughed. "Let's hope that..." Tigress' paws curled around Mr. Ping's wings a little more firmly. "It's great seeing you again Mr. Ping."

"No need for the formalities child!You've been part of my family for seven years! You should know that by now, there is no more of this 'Mr. Ping' nonsense! It's either 'Dad' or Josef!" He proceeded to pull her inside the shop, with her husband and off-spring not far behind. "Come, come! We must sit you down!"

The customers immediately cheered and bowed to the Masters upon their unexpected entry; many ran up to Po, and started asking his questions and trying to start a conversation, but he politely excused himself, to make sure once Tigress had a seat, he and the boys were beside her. However, after Po gave his Father their orders, no one tamed the tide of people who swarmed around the table, heckling them once Mr. Ping was out of sight. Po was feeling bothered personally; but he could see it in Tigress; she was physically, and emotionally drained. She was unable to sleep well at night, and having everyone talking to her all at once, and on one topic was making her even more tiresome. "Hey, give us some space please! We're here for a family meal." He asked sternly. It took a few tries, but he had the patience of a saint; they all finally got the message, and backed off, saying that they'll talk again. After that, he got Tigress' attention by holding her paw, which rested silently on the table. "You alright Ti?"

"Of course."

He tugged her paw closer to him, and she looked at him properly. "Are you _really?"_

"I was just... thinking."

"Of?"

"Jun, Sapphire, Lok, Yuki, Yumi... will we see them again?"

"I sure we will we see them again soon..." Po gulped a bit too loud, and the two boys turned to look at him, before looking out the entrance of the Restaurant, where they were sitting close by. "Tigress..."

"Yes?"

"Do we have to get... _it?_ "

"Yes... as soon as we see them again, we must notify... it's all for a good cause... right?"

Po nodded obediently. "Yeah, I guess..." He looked away to shield the inner worries from Tigress, and noticed the boys. "Lotus? Tigro?" They stood to attention immediately. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Lotus pointed. "Look. It's them."

* * *

 **Finally! Chapter 2 is up!  
**

 **Hope you like it guys!**

 **Please Review!**


	3. We Meet Again

**3**

"It's who?" Tigress stood up and started walking outside. There was a faint sound of music playing from the village square near-by, and her ears guided her to source, while Po and the boys watched her. "Musicans..."

"Mom, can we go see?" Tigro asked hopefully. "I love it when they come to the Valley!"

"Please Mama? _Please?"_

Tigress looked at Po, as if to ask 'shall we?' and he nodded approvingly. "You guys go ahead." he waved the boys along to their mother.

"What about you Papa?" Lotus asked worriedly. "Don't you like the musicians?"

"Of course! But someone has to be here to make sure our food arrives! I'll come get you once the food ready. Just look after your mom!"

The twins bowed respectively. "Yes sir!" They replied, recieving one or two coos from the customers around them. Then they both took hold of each of Tigress' paws, and off they went towards the source of melody, as their father sign on their mini departure with a timid, friendly wave.

* * *

Nearing to the village square, the boys looked round at the crowd that swarmed around them, while their mother towered over them like the mighty warrior she was. Everyone wasn't so charitable to let her through, but it wasn't hard for her to see the platform that practically the whole Valley was swimming around. There was a duo this time; something that was unnatural, compared to the usual four or five. They had seemingly just played around with their instruments, but everyone had just finished clapping. They were cloaked up; identity over thrown by the black.

"Alright everyone just one more song and then we better be making our way!" A male voice stated almost sadly once the congregation gave a simultaneous 'awwww'. "But don't fret! This is gonna be a song we shall make up on the spot... but let's give our guitarist a break..." he turned to a random musician that happened to be in the crowd. "Music my-stro..."

With a swift nod, the musician began to play, giving the other performers time to clear their throats.

 _"See the girl with the diamonds and the shoes?"_ The duo started clicking their fingers.

 _"Yeah..."_ The musician bobbed his head in time.

 _"She walks around like she's got nothin' to lose,"_ the male started to shimmy to the left. " _Yes she's a go-getter, she's everybody's type-"_ then to the right. "Come on everyone! Clap!" They did, but Tigress kept an eye on both of them, almost in a cautious way. It didn't bother the twins; instead, they clapped along with everyone else. _"_ _She's a queen of the city but she don't believe the hype._ _She's got her own elevation, holy motivation!"_ He did a praying gesture. _"_ _Til I wrote some letters on big bold signs..."_ Abruptly, he took off the hook, and tossed it to the side. _I got faith, in you baby! I got faith, in you now!"_ Tigress' eyes widened as she silently gasped.

Jun?

 _"And you've been such a, such a good friend of me!"_ With his paws over his head, and the other singer beside moving in time with the music, he started clapping i na different rhythm, and everyone quickly moved to it. _"_ _Know that I gotta love you somehow..._ _I met you!"_ He pointed at Tigress, briefly waving, much to her shock. _"H_ _allelujah, I got faith!"_

"Mama! He waved at you! Who is he?"

"If that's Jun..." she said softly, ignoring the question. "Then that _has_ to be..."

 _"See the boy with the Stevie Wonder swag?"_ A feminine voice began to dance around the air, as Jun took a step back, clicking his fingers, and conducting everyone else to to continue clapping. _"_ _Ain't gotta clue all the magic that he has!_ _He's a- go-getter, he's everybody's type,"_ She started doing dance moves of her own, receiving a few wolf whistles in from the crowd. _"_ _I'mma make it my mission, make him feel alright... h_ _e's a twelve on a ten point, rockin' out to his joint,"_ her hips swayed to the beat. _"_ _Just say the word 'cause I can sing all night..."_

 _"I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now!"_ Jun started singing again, standing by the female. _"_ _And you've been such a, such a good friend of me!_ _Know that I gotta love you somehow..."_

 _"Love you somehow boy!"_ The girl harmonised.

 _I met you, hallelujah, I got faith!_ _F-a-i-t-h, yeah!_ _Yes I do, mmm..."_ Jun and the girl jumped down off the the stage, and everyone immediately made room for them at every step they took... towards Tigress and the boys. Po was just coming into the crowd, seeing his wife and kids smiling and laughing, and he briskly made his way over.

 _"I_ _get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy-_ _I think about you mornin', noon, night and day-_ _I get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy-_ _I think about you mornin', noon, night and day..."_ He continued to sing, but the girl was harmonizing with him again. _"_ _I get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy,_ _I think about you mornin', noon, night and day-_ _I got faith in you honey, I got faith in you girl."_ They pointed at Po this time, as well as Tigress. _"_ _I met you, hallelujah!"_

"Hey Jun!" Po said with shock. "Is that you!?" Unfortunately he was ignored by whom he was trying to communicate with, but Tigress confirmed it, while Lotus and Tigro were dancing and jumping up and down excitedly.

 _"I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now!"_ The performers linked arms and spun each other around after climbing back onto the stage. _"_ _And you've been such a, such a good friend of me!_ _Know that I gotta love you somehow (love you somehow!)_ _I met you, hallelujah, I got faith!_ _(Faith, faith, baby)_ _I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now!_ _And you've been such a, such a good friend of me!_ _Know that I gotta love you somehow (love you somehow!)_ _I met you, hallelujah, I met you, hallelujah!_ _I met you, hallelujah... I got-"_

There was a brief, dramatic pause, as Jun unlinked with his female partner, and threw his head back. _"F-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-IT-HHHH!"_

The whole crowd then suddenly replied. "FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITHHHH!" Just as the female performer took down her hood, and gave a high pitched, yet perfect solo sound part, before everyone clapped and cheered; however, Jun, and the not so mysterious female ignored them, and hopped off stage yet again... but this time... they _sprinted_ for Tigress, who had open arms at the ready.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed! Trying to update everything asap XD Have a one shot on the way soon so stay tuned for it's arrival!**

 **For now, please review!**


	4. More!

**4**

Sapphire ran straight into her arms, and they immediately latched onto one another; Po tried to warn her to be gentle, before he was greeted with a manly hug with Jun. To be quite frank, Tigress was _just_ as quick as the eager young snow leopard. Wrapping her arms around Sapphire's upper back, and feel the girl's hanging around her neck, they were embrace, simultaneously moving from side to side, whispering soft messages of joy and happiness. "You're here..." Tigress' voice started cracking up, and her paw slowly touched the back of Sapphire's head. "Safe and sound..."

"Yep..." Sapphire chuckled, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. When they let go of each other, Sapphire brushed her tears away, almost ready to start again as Po came to her for a massive hug, and Jun hugged and received a quick friendly kiss on the cheek from Tigress, while she held both his paws. "It's great to see you two again! Spare me from the labor of waiting! How are you?" She asked, while Jun turned to wave off the crowd that was already beginning to disperse. "Tell us what has been happening!"

"Plenty of crazy, that's for sure," Po laughed, with one arm still around Sapphire. "And you?" Sapphire was about to speak, but Po interrupted again. "Wait! Come eat with us!" He picked up one of Jun's bags, while Sapphire took hold of her own. "We shall catch up then!"

* * *

"Where did the three go off to Po?" Mr. Ping asked upon the panda's entry with the boys. "Boys, your food is gonna get cold if you don't get over there and eat it all up!"

"We watched the musicians grandpa! They were awesome! The song was they wrote was so catchy." Tigro said excitedly, hugging the old goose.

"How did the song go then Tigro?"

"It was like; _I got faith! In ya baby! I got faith! In you now-"_

The cub was interrupted by his twin. "And here they are to eat with us now! Mama and Papa know them." Lotus pointed at the entrance, simultaneous to when Tigress was walking in.

Mr. Ping waited, to find a lion and snow leopard walk in behind his daughter in law. "Po?"

"Dad," Po motioned to the two strangers. "This is Jun and Sapphire." Mr. Ping turned to face Po questioningly. "Two of the.. orphans, we helped a few years ago?"

"Who?" It took the goose a second or two to click, before he gasped excitedly. _"Them?!_ Why hello there! It's about time you showed up around here!" Mr. Ping scolded Jun and Sapphire once they came close, with Tigress standing beside them. The boys raced back to the table to make sure they had their assigned seats, while Po picked up two spare stools to put at their table. "Many welcomes to my restaurant! May I take your order?"

"No, thanks. We just ate-" Jun nearly jumped at the Sapphire's paw abruptly clamping around his muzzle.

"We'll have a bowl of your famous noodles sir," Sapphire interrupted sweetly. "We'll eat it between us."

"Coming right up!" He shook their paws quickly, "and on the house of course, considering you are have a special in my son and my daughter-in-law's hearts." He waddled off back to the kitchen before she could thank him properly, and it was only when he was out of view she unlatched her hold on Jun's mouth. Once freed, he moved his now aching jaw, massaging it slowly until the sound of a small click. Tigro and Lotus cringed slightly, but the relief sank into his face; his eyes close slowly, and his throat let out a soft, but audible 'ah' of relaxation as soon as the crack disappeared. "So... let's start!" She held Tigress' paw as she sat down. "Talk to us!" She said excitedly, giving Tigress' paw an affectionate squeeze. "There must be lots to catch up after seven years!"

"Well, we can start with the number one change..." Po nodded at his sons, who smiled and waved on cue, ready to eat their food. "Hold up you two!" He corrected, raising a finger. It was almost magical to see both cubs pause instantly, and turn their father almost worriedly. "No eating until _everyone_ has food. What happened to manners?"

"But it'll get cold..." Lotus said innocently, looking at the warm little dumpling in his paw with wide eyes.

"And? Dumplings can be nice when cold. Just depends on their filling."

"We have bean paste..."

Po gave an approved look. "You're right... eat away."

They immediately began to dig in, making sure they weren't eating like they were raised with little to no manners. Tigro offered his parents a dumpling; of course Tigress declined, but Po didn't let go of the chance. Sapphire smiled and said 'thanks, but no thanks, I'll just wait for my noodles. You're very thoughtful though', but Lotus insisted Jun to try one, who in turn accepted with a chuckle. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree!" He saluted to Tigro. "Aren't you a spitting image of your mighty mother?" Tigro smiled with swelling pride.

"What're your names?" Sapphire asked flashing a smile.

"I'm Tigro."

Jun raised an eyebrow to go with his amused look. "Fitting." He turned to face Lotus, but Tigro piped up;

"Did you draw the picture Mom has in her room?"

"Er... what does it look like?"

"It has our mom, and five kids in it, holding paint brushes, a guitar..."

"Yep!" Jun smiled with pride. "and yourself?"

"I'm Little Lotus."

"Little Lotus huh?" Jun looked at Tigress, taking a small bite out of the dumpling he was offered, "and that came from where?"

"My dad." Po piped up, ruffling his son's hair fur. Sapphire pointed towards the kitchen questioningly. "No- my biological father came to the village in search of me a few months after we left you guys and Bao Gu, and my original name was meant to be Little Lotus when I was born."

"So in honor, we decided to call him Lotus... once we found out it was twins."

Sapphire laughed. "That's amazing! Imagine to his surprise when he found out you were already married _with_ a baby on the way! And with a _tiger_ , as a matter of fact." Sapphire winked at Tigress. "Who knew _that_ could ever happen?"

"No one knows, but for one thing; it's seen as a blessing by almost the entire Valley; and because of that..." Tigress pointed at a poster behind her on the wall. Sapphire and Jun asked if they could read it, and once granted, they moved towards it, focusing trying to draw their attention away from the art, and more on the words;

 ** _Blessings come in few,_**  
 ** _And many take them for granted... But not in the Valley of Peace!_**

 **To celebrate young Tigro and Little Lotus Ping's completion of basic Panda and Tiger style,  
** **Educated by their Father Po the Dragon Warrior, and Mother Master Tigress,  
** **along with fellow teammate Chang, son of Master Monkey (completing basic Monkey style)  
** **we shall celebrate their progress in the upcoming festival;**

 ** _'The Ever Growing Tree of the Youth'_**

 **Come join us for music, food, dance, comedy, and a speech from Master Shifu, Grand Master of the Jade Palace.  
**

 **Musician's are welcome to preform free of charge during the dinner.**

 **See you in two days' time!**

"Well lucky us!" Sapphire declared, tapping at the parchment with her finger heavily. "Hopefully, Yuki and Yumi and Lok will be here to be here for the festival..."

"Brilliant! How are they?" Po asked eagerly.

"They're doing good. Lok is now a scholar, and the twins are seamstresses." Jun explain, once parked on the seat again. "And what about Chang? It's hard to believe that little Monkey is now seven years old, after giving you guys a bit of a scare back in Bao Gu." Po smiled softly, but felt Tigress tense a little beside him.

"He's doing great. Progressing everyday, as you can tell by the poster." Po continued once the two sat down. He placed a gentle paw on top of Tigress'. "Now, the second big thing to catch up on is, of course, is..." Tigress placed a paw on her stomach on cue. Sapphire and Jun gasped, almost dramatically.

"Baby number three!" Three sudden voices declared. Sapphire and Jun jumped in surprise out of their seats, the twins nearly _fell_ off their chairs. Po and Tigress looked up, and to their shock, those voices were owned by three _familiar_ faces.

"You guys!" Sapphire and Jun ran for them, and the five collided into one big hug, with practically the entire restaurant looking onto the scene. Mr. Ping was just coming out with Sapphire and Jun's bowls of noodle soup, before taking one look at the three new faces, immediately smiling, before retreating back into the kitchen. Yuki and Yumi were practically in tears as the hug broke, before running to Po and Tigress, whom were standing up to greet them. "Master Tigress! Master Po!" Yuki wrapped her arms around Tigress as tight as she could get, while Po got a near full-on strangulation as she secured her arms around his neck.

"You three made it safely," Jun pulled Lok into a manly hug. "How was the trip?"

"It was fine... seeing I took it solo up until I met up with those two. Mind my mentality is slowly dying with their mindless chatter." He motioned to the twins, who were currently hugging Sapphire, while Tigro and Lotus watched their father try to try and get air back in his lung through the puzzled fixed on their faces. "I met them at the entrance you see, and they filled me in on _everything_ that has happened, before I interrupted, and told them I saw you and Sapphire in here... their voices aren't out of my head just yet..."

"Well! You're not out of the woods yet boy! Come sit down!" He brought Lok towards the table, with Sapphire and the twins not far behind. "Look at you now! Built up nice and strong, like moi... but we ran into you only 3 months ago... what's the secret?"

"No secret; the usual exercise and eat healthily. Nothing major Jun," after Lok hugged Tigress and Po, he sat down, ready for Jun to start balancing himself by propping his paws atop of the cheetah's head. "At long last we reunite where we wanna be. Good to see you again Masters!" He bowed the best his could to Tigro and Lotus. "And pleasure to meet you too, little warriors. Your Mother and Father has told me much about you, as well as the news of your baby brother or sister. I'm Lok, and this is Yuki and Yumi-"

"Well aren't you two just the _sweetest little charmers I've ever seen!"_ Yuki scooped up Lotus, holding him up high. With his legs casually swaying in the still, warm air. "You look just like your mommy and daddy don't you!"

"It's called genetics miss..." Lotus asked in confusion, before Yuki sat him back down and patted his head affectionately. "But I'm meant to look like my brother... we're twins, see."

"On the equal levels of cuteness!" Yumi ruffled the top of Tigro's head, only stopping when his planted his paws on top of hers to stop her, while laughing. "Congrats on the babe number three by the way."

"Thank you," Po laughed, before seeing his father coming out with a tray of four more bowls of noodle soup. "Get another spare table and move it here! Come and sit! There's so much we need to catch up on..."


	5. Welcome to the Palace

**5**

Before the clouds could descend its natural tears upon the valley once again, Po, Tigress, Tigro, Little Lotus, Jun, Lok, Sapphire, Yuki, and Yumi, finally made it back up to the Palace. The droplets were only hitting them once they reached the top of the steps. Tigress and the boys made it up after everyone else, with Sapphire nearly sweating beside her, and the others almost collapsing in front of them. Jun and Po were on the ground, completely out of breath, Lok wiping sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief, and the twins staring at Tigress and her sons wide eyed. "How are you guys _not_ out of breath?"

Tigro raised an eyebrow in question. "The real question here," Sapphire spoke after a heavy pant, turned to look at Po, who rolled over slowly onto his back, giving Lotus the time to walk over and check his heartbeat by pressing a tentative paw on his chest, before kneeling beside him, and listening with his ear, which were painted white to camouflage. They were large and round, with a tuft permanently sticking up, to add a sharp look, to resemble his mothers. Ditto to his brother. "After being the Dragon Warrior for the amount of time he's been now, how is he still out of breath when he makes it to the top ."

"Pandasma." Tigro replied, taking hold of Tigress' paw. "It runs in the family... but we don't have it."

Jun snorted, before slapping his paw on top of his mouth quickly, when Lok and Sapphire glared at him. "R-really? Such a thing exists?"

"Yeah?" Lotus lifted his head, speaking with a bit of concern. "Isn't it Papa?" He was starting to question the existence of such a condition.

"Mainly in pandas..." Po took a few deep breaths, before attempting complete the sentence flawlessly. "You got your mother's stamina, that's for sure... phew!" He raise his arm, and bent it over his eyes. The rain was getting heavier again, and this triggered Po and Jun to jump up. "Quick! Inside." Everyone made a dash for the door. Po pushed it open, and once the gap was large enough, everyone squeezed in; with Master Shifu, the remainder of the Furious Five, Li, Mei Mei, and Shifu, facing their direction. "You guys! Guess who _just_ came into town?" Po gave a classic jazz hands, catching their attention.

They raised a look of question, before hearing a familiar 'holla' as the others wandered in one by one. Shifu just stared at them in surprise, while Viper gave a gasp of shock, before she and the others ran for Sapphire, Lok, Jun, Yuki, and Yumi, who in turn opened their aims, cheering every Master's name in excitement as they dumped their bags. After a group hug, Viper grabbed hold of Sapphire's paw.

"How _are_ you darlings?" She said happily, giving each of them the same amount of undivided attention. "Look at you! How you've grown!"

"It's been crazy, I can tell you that." Sapphire knelt down to hug Viper again, while the others exchanged their own little messages.

"Would've been quicker up here; but we stopped in the famous Mr Ping's for some food!"

"What you think of the soup?"

"The best!"

"What's it like being a travelling artist Jun?"

"Learning new things everyday; I've gotten into the singing and all now, and Sapphire is starting to become the master of the paintbrush."

"I'll stick to my guitar thank you."

"You still have it? The one Tigress gave you-"

"Ahem." They all turned quickly, voices immediately died down at the sound of his voice, to see Master Shifu smiling at the scene, walking down the steps slowly, with the existence his staff. Each time the wood came in contact with the ground, it made a soft clank. "Good afternoon."

Yuki, Yumi, Lok, Jun, and Sapphire bowed. "Master Shifu..." He smiled at them for another a seconds or so, before opening his arms, perhaps to motion while speaking or shake paws with Lok as he was closest to him, but Yumi saw a different message, and was quick to kneel down and hug him.

"Children... allow me to introduce you to some unfamiliar faces-" He gestured at Li, who was kneeling down to hug his grandsons. "This is Po's biological father, Master Panda-"

"No need for the formalities Shifu," Li smiled. "Pleasure to meet you all! My daughter-in-law has told me about you. Talented artists I assume?"

"Of different categories, yes." The wolf twins held their skirts against their frame, Jun posed like he was painting a picture, Lok fixed his glasses, and Sapphire pointed towards her guitar, that sat beside her bag. Lok then walked up and formally shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you too Li sir. I'm Lok, and this is Yuki, Yumi, Jun, and Sapphire."

"Nice to finally meet you at last young sir! This is Mei Mei," Li gestured her to come close, and she took no chance to decline. She glided up with her fan in paw, fanning her face as flawlessly, and as seductive as she could muster.

"Hello there handsome," she batted her eyelashes shyly. Lok smiled back, feeling his ears go a bit hot as they lay themselves closer to his head. "Glad the stars aligned for this day to take place..."

"Um... thanks?" He heard Sapphire giggle behind him. Mei Mei took a slow step back, before everyone's attention (to Lok's relief) went on to Yuki piping up 'It's great to see you all again Master Shifu! How have you been?' The red panda still had the his lips curved when he peeled away from the eager wolf, but when looking behind her to see the other young guests, his lips fell to a flat line.

"As destiny places the pieces," he began slowly. "I follow it with curiosity."

"Huh?" Yumi stood up properly and edged to the side, so she could see in the direction he was looking at. The former orphans looked at each other in confusion, before doing the same, briefly making eye contact with the Masters, and even Tigro and Lotus, for an answer. The cubs seemed to look like they were embarrassed, or awkward about the current situation; they both glanced at each other, and walked towards their father, who welcomed them by raising his arms, and placing each one around them quietly, while the others looked in another direction, all except Tigress.

She placed a paw on her stomach protectively, almost like she was trying to hide the little visible bump, staring right back at Shifu intensely. She looked at Sapphire and the others, before bobbing her head slowly in a respective gesture. "Master Shifu."

"Tigress." He said bluntly, copying her tone of voice. "Doctor Shang awaits for you in the medical wing."

She nodded again, before holding Sapphire gently on the shoulder, and looking at the others. "Excuse me." They did, and watched her walk away. Shifu looked at Po, who also gave him a quiet 'Master'. Tigro and Lotus glanced at one another, before walking towards their grandfather, and knelt on one knee before him. Sapphire and the others just stared, while the other Masters just watched on like it was normal to see this from the boys, whom weren't quick to say a soft 'Master' confidently, nor slow to bow their respectively. Once satisfied, the red panda followed their mother, towards an open space and the two were soon out of the Hall.

All was quiet until Sapphire dared to speak. She just coughed before letting out a question on everyone's mind. "What _happened_ there?"

"The usual." Viper smiled, trying to sugar coat something that didn't seem so.

"Yeah..." said Jun, raising a brow in suspicion.

"Tigress is just having her monthly check up with the Doctor." Po smiled. "The baby... you know?"

"Of course, but- Dragon Warrior... the words between Tigress and Shifu? I feel that's what Sapphire was trying to ask. I mean, talk about a sour moment between Masters..."

"And the twins?" Tigro and Lotus looked towards Lok like he was being rude. "Last time I checked a grandfathers meant..." they took their attention away from him, and instead set it upon Li, who held up two action figures. Their eyes lit up and they soon tackled him playfully to the ground, "...to be more playful?"

"Any of them except Shifu by the looks of things. The way he spoke to her... like she was beneath him?" Sapphire's eyes went a shade or two darker, her fists and tail curling up as she let out a low growl.

"Sapphire please..." Po spoke lowly, something that was never destined to be of his character. He walked closer to her, and whispered; "Not with the boys here... and not now."

She was about to protest, but bowed her head in defeat, darting her eyes over at the children; Li was still on the floor, with Tigro sitting on his stomach, inspecting the action figure with might focus. As for Lotus, he was was sitting by his grand pand-father, listening to him talk about a completely different topic. "You're right... sorry," She sighed a little once he placed a paw on her shoulder, but quickly smiled. "Anyways, we should be happy to see one another again. What shall we do while we wait for her?"

Viper cleared her throat. "We can wait a few more minutes, and then join Tigress. These check ups don't take too long."

Monkey grinned. "She's been hoping you guys came to see her before baby number three. We _all_ have... not to mention the wave of disappointment that swam around here when we found out that you couldn't make it to the boys' 100th day..."

"Or anytime through the last couple of years."

The corner of Yumi's lips ticked upwards weakly against the force of her frown. "Yeah, sorry about that... we all had been travelling see... speaking of boys, how is Ch-"

"Mono?" A little form came out from where Tigress and Shifu went through. His weight aided the volume of his footsteps beforehand, in which only the Master could identify, as young Chang; clothed in a dark blue tunic and black pants, the little beige monkey moved cautiously towards Monkey, watching the strangers in the room. They also observed him, but with widened beams stretching across their lips. "Is auntie Tigress okay?"

"The usual check up little man." Monkey replied, opening his arms to welcome him, but he instead climbed up his back, and sat on his shoulder happily. "Now, I don't think you'd remember these guys... but they _certainly_ remember you." Chang looked down at his father through his exchange of words, and looked up at Sapphire, Jun, Lok, Yuki, and Yumi once the last word hung upon his tongue. "You lived with them before you lived with me."

"No..." he shook his head to emphasize his answer. "I don't... sorry." Why would the boy know he was adopted so early?

"That's quite alright Chang." Lok knelt on one knee to be at eye level with Chang. "You were just a little baby then... but we remember you!"

"I was the really small and sick baby in the orphanage, remember?"

"Who doesn't remember?" Jun placed his paw on his hip slowly, trying to mask his surprised look. Normally, as far as he was concerned, babies found out when they were much older... around the age Jun was when _he_ was at Bao Gu. "You were the talk among the Nurses. They adored you more than any other baby there."

"As papa said to me." Chang smiled proudly at the thought of Nursing loving him so.

"But what do I always say?"

"That no one adores me more, than my Mono!" Suddenly, Chang wrapped his hands around his father's eyes. The older primate, however, was expecting it; instantly, he began to fall about, pretending to go blind.

"I can't see! Po! Who turned out the lights? Where's Chang gone?" He'd say, being fed on the laughs and giggles released from his son. "I hope I'll be able to see in time for our walk later." He stopped on the spot, and thought aloud. "Otherwise I can't take him to the toy stalls!"

"Toy stalls?!" Monkey gained his sight quickly, and he picked Chang off his shoulder and held him against his chest, where Chang immediately snuggled against comfortably. "Can Tigro and Lotus come too?" He gently took a clump of his father's fur into his hands. "Please Mono?"

"If they want." Monkey looked at the cubs. "How does that sound boys?"

Tigro looked up, half listening to their conversation. "Can we see Mama first?"

"We won't be going til after dinner, so of course..." Monkey then started walking out of the hall, and motioned the others to follow. "Knowing Shang, they should be nearly done by now... but why don't we take you for a grand tour, and show you to where you're staying?"

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far people!**

 **I'm sorry about the lack of updates, because I have exams right now, and they're all on my mind at the minute.**

 **Chapter 6 is in the making, and I hope to have it out soon.**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Little Talks

**6**

Amongst the bland grey and almost blackness of the ominous clouds that hung above, Super-attendant Woo moved briskly under the heavy sky, with nature's tears landing on his back, head, arms, and trailing down the length of his tunic. _The meetings went strictly by the schedule,_ he thought approvingly- it was the way he liked things to be run. No tomfoolery or dilly-dallying. _I_ _should be on time to the Valley of Peace if I keep going at this pace... that's exactly one day, and nine hours from now._

It was hard to tell the time of day because the weather was so out of shape today. And when he checked, the last time he ate was just before he entered the meeting. If he could find a dry spot, then he could feast comfortably and be on his way. Many times it was recommended he was to be accompanied on journeys, as his gold painted horns would attract attention, and his lack of self defense skills certainly didn't help any potential threatening situation. But the stubborn Gazelle he was born to be, Woo made sure no one busting their bump over him... if he couldn't help so, anyways.

Before he gave himself to focus on the shiver granted to his body from the cold, he stopped. _What is this?_ A vast red sheet hanging among the broken bamboo sticks; strong and sturdy, the ground was drying, and they seemed to be taking a break from making a fire pit... no danger of burning the shelter thanks to the breeze that was picking up- a marvelous idea!

Woo moved closer, seeing a figure inside, eating away at some peasant mush in a makeshift bowl. "Afternoon good sir." Woo called, his voice faded and almost timid sounding among the fast and fierce raindrops. The figure stopped spooning the food into his mouth, and turned his head to look at Woo slowly. His face couldn't be seen by the black cloak.

"Afternoon to you to." He replied, his voice mild and gruff. Sitting the bowl down, he knelled beside a pit, and proceeded to light a fire, much to Woo's jealously. "Are you travelling alone?"

"Yes."

"Come and sit in from the rain before you perish from a cold." Woo took the opportunity in the blink of an eye. He knelt down cautiously, and crawled in, making sure his antlers didn't hit off the blanket. "Hungry?"

"I have my own food... thank you." He took it out quickly to prove so, trying to mask the crinkled skin around his eyes, and enlarged nostrils peering at the stranger's food more closely; it seemed to be white rice mashed up, mixed with soy sauce (he could smell it) with chunks of peppers. A typical dish for a simpleton to have as a main course when they could barely afford bread once a week, but Woo recalled having to eat it like that once, when he had no choice but to seek accommodation in a paupers house and it was all they prepared. Normally, Woo would have that on the side of his meals, or as a starter...

When his mind moved back into the present moment, he saw that the man's attention was back on the fire pit, focusing on the sharp stones scraping against one another at his command.

"You are generous enough letting me sit with you." He added suddenly.

The stranger chuckled, turning to look outside his shelter- how the bamboo shoots around them, some of which were already broken or shortened, leaned into the mercy of the wind. "I'd be an heartless fool not to let a weary traveler, one such as myself, to have shelter from the rain, or let him starve if he were in the situation where he had no food and I was hogging it all."

He spoke with words of an upper class man, until he reached the word 'hogging'. To Woo, it was too common for him to continue any further conversations, but he tried his level hardest to sound polite. After all- he was given shelter from the rain. "If I asked for some food, that would be too much."

Woo watched as the outline of the man's shoulder's shift upwards, but then down again. "Still, I would be cruel not to offer."

"Which shows your concern for the well being of others..." Woo stirred his chopsticks around the bowl. "So tell me, why must you wear the cloak hood, despite being sheltered from the rain?"

"I'm not a pretty face to look at... I was in an accident," he pulled the hood back, hesitantly. Woo stared with wide eyes at the white sheet wrapped around every curve of the man's face, obscuring his many features, apart from his eyes, whom were a bright, burning gold, "and I don't want the village getting frightened from my mummified state before what my morphing features reveal beneath the bandages. Don't want any kiddies getting nightmares when it's not my duty to do it."

"I shall respect the privacy... I assume you're going to the Valley of Peace?

"Why yes... from what I remember I'll be there in time for the Festival being held for the Novices in the Palace... and yourself?"

"Me?" He picked up the food, and took a dainty bite. The stranger watched him patiently. I'm going to the Jade Palace to _see_ the little ones, and check up on things..." he looked out beyond the shelter, to see the rain still pouring heavily, placing the chopsticks along the center of his hoof, and curling his grip tighter on it. "I suppose... we shall walk along together? For safety purposes of course."

The bandages shifted along the man's mouth, the flat line of his mouth changing to a visible smile. "I was starting to enjoy your company... sure why not?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Any signs of improvement?"

"There's always improvements Master Shifu."

Shifu stood in front of the door, watching intently as Tigress stepped off the small platform a few feet away from him. The feline was protected by a thick white screening set up around her, that stopped just below her shoulder level. Her shoulders were bare until she quickly put her tunic back on; she was starting to feel the chill lingering around them. "I'm not talking about the baby Doctor Shang."

"Why not?" Shang looked up from his charts in surprise.

Her flicks flicked at his words, and her eyes soon grew heavy at the sound of his voice, and her tongue took control, refusing to let her brain to think harmoniously. "It's not his main concern."

The fragility of the silence came almost instantly, to a point so quiet even Shifu's ears couldn't pick up the lively atmosphere down in the village. "What was that Master Tigress?" He spoke almost venomously. At first he thought she was ignoring him, and after a tapping of the staff against the floor, she turned her attention onto him calmly.

Shang swallowed nervously, hoping... just _hoping_ with his all, that he won't be unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire. For the amount of time he's visited, and moved himself and his wife to the Valley, he has learnt about Shifu, and some of his ever revolving mood shifts. Making sure he said nothing, he lifted the charted higher to press it against his mouth, eyes nervously darting back and forth between the two as he felt the parchment touch his lips.

"Tigress? If you're smart enough, you'd answer my question to save any arguments from spilling." His grip tightened on the board so tightly his knuckles were starting to go white.

Tigress, miraculously didn't flinch. "You heard me." She replied, before she looked back out the window. The sun shone brightly upon the garden that she found herself watching Po teach the boys basic Tai Chi. But many of her thoughts, ones that she doesn't bother to keep note of, were nothing to compared to the recent.

 _Sapphire and the others have come._ She thought happily, smiling to herself. _At last everything is starting to fall into place. It always was in the right place... until recent months... and everything will go smoothly from here..._ Her brows furrowed together slightly without herself realizing. _That's what is hoped to go on even when..._

While she was in her own thoughts, her increasingly vexed Master narrowed his eyes at her briefly, before leaning forward slightly, and spoke again, but more sternly, to Shang, who stood to attention quickly. "I'm talking about her _weight,_ doctor." He continued.

Once she was fully clothed, the doctor had finished calculating the results the red panda was looking for as patiently as he could manage. "She's getting back to the normal weight..."

"Of what? The normal to match her stamina before, or the average for a pregnant woman?"

Doctor Lu looked at the charts. "More of her normal weight before..." he turned to see a concerned look begin to plaster the feline's face. He smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder. "But we've checked the baby, no need to worry Tigress... all is good... getting all the nutrients it needs. You hasn't been skipping meals or vitamin potions, so everything is going fine..." The worry melted away, and he saw her smiling again, the way he wanted her to stay...

"So what's _wrong_ with her?" Shifu persisted. If only Shifu didn't seem to annoy her so much.

"I won't have exact reasons why until another 24 hours or so Master. I have other patients to take care of-"

"That's fine Shang," Tigress walked over to the arm chair by the window, settling against the white plastered wall the chair was up against, feeling the light land on the paw she had sitting on her lap. Both Shifu and the Doctor watched as the other rested on her stomach. "I understand your schedule. As long as there is nothing wrong with the baby... that's all I want the focus to be on..."

"However, your weight is going to be a concern in the future." She looked up at him; only a small ounce of worry was written on her face. "Presently I can't put a claw on a cause why you're _losing_ weight, instead of gaining it. Lose anymore you'll barely have any energy walk around, sit up, or even feed yourself, which may have certain... complications." Shang started writing on the chart quickly. "Don't take my word for it at the moment Masters. I'll ask my wife to send me some of her special dishes. This baby of yours may just be hogging all the nutrition, as you are eating for two..."

"So it's not twins this time?" Shifu came in behind him inquisitively.

"Not at all. If that was the case, she stomach would have been a whole lot bigger than it is now." Tigress nodded once, before her attention fell to her stomach again, with so much more on her mind. Zeng had left ages ago, after dropping in to see if Shifu needed a lend of a wing. Stubborn as the man is, at the moment he needed no help, but received word Super Attendant Woo was on his way back from Gongmen City, from a meeting Shifu refused to attend. If he went, he couldn't hover over Tigress' own affairs, over something so simple like the monthly check ups.

Giving credits, she was looking thinner then she should be for her condition. She honestly wasn't expecting to be carrying her third child in the period of a panda, from what it looked like... maybe that was the reason? She carried the twins for 3 months, and two weeks- the average for a tiger. She was currently on her fourth term, and should've had number three by now.

She pointed this out when Shifu stepped out of the room. By then she looked more calm and collected than she made herself out to be. "Could it be that?"

Shang thought about it as he settled the chart on a near-by table, and stripped his shoulders bare of the his white coat. Beneath he bared a green tunic to sit tight against his muscles. "Maybe... seeing the boys were 3 months..." He brushed the fur on his arms back into place. "You're on month 4... either that, or the term is a mix of both." He exhaled tiredly, but with a smile. "You could easily go through to eight months, and have him or her then..." Tigress rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes, and took in a deep breath, and letting it out with a soft 'hmmm'. He chuckled. "Hungry?"

She did the same. "I'm not," she opened her eyes, and and shifted them towards the bump.

"I'll send forth a request for his or her majesties' order." He gave his own respective curtsy, with the last few words transferring from his native tongue to a french one, adding a wink once he stood straight, and leaning against the wall beside her, folding his arms. Silence rained over them briefly. "Exciting isn't it?"

"Absolutely." Tigress shifted her glance towards him slowly. "The boys are so excited, they argue who gets to help wash the baby, feed the baby... that kind of stuff."

Shang grinned almost devilishly. "What about changing the baby?"

"No comment."

"Always..." Shang gave a low grunt as he shifted position, letting his arms unhook from each other and scratch his head. His gaze sat on the floor, then the wall beside him, then at her again. "Me and Mei were the same... when you came along... before everything happened." Tigress' smile weakened to a close resemblance of a flat line, apart from the corners of her mouth taking the weight and remained standing up. Shang saw this and turned his head away, his teeth lightly clamping onto the inside of his mouth nervously. This made Tigress stand up, and stare at him with a softened expression. She was a lot shorter than Shang; he towered over her, and was a walking swing for two certain cubs when they were a lot smaller.

"Is there something on your mind... close to that topic?"

"Yes... we've been waiting a while since we sent our letter to Mei Long. She said she would do everything in her power to get the records... and find out." Tigress reached out to place a paw on his shoulder, but he pulled her into a hug. "I already lost one sister... and I need to know if my baby sister... is here, carrying my first niece, or another nephew..."

"Shang..." she pulled away from him, placing a paw against his cheek. He allowed the paw to gently turn his face to the near-by mirror, and from there he watched her form look at him from another angle. "Look at us... notes on paper gonna change the way you feel towards me, my husband, or my sons?"

"I won't allow it... but it would still break my heart. I've come to really care for you Tigress. Deeply, despite your husbands suspicions I had other sorts of feelings towards you... " She could only laugh at the memory. "When I first saw you that day at Bao Gu, I thought no less on who you were than your occupation. Looking at pictures I was left with, reminiscing on what I could've done to keep you close and by my side... I don't want to lose you." He held her paws in a ball like motion, holding them lightly against her lips as he looked down at her. He laughed quietly.

"What?" She asked, a laugh of her own woven into her words.

"Look at us indeed... you're just as ugly as I am!" She punched him, 'lightly' smirking evilly when he held his now dead arm, attempting to rub the spot she packed the force. "Okay, that was uncalled for!"

She raised an eyebrow slowly. "Was it?"

"Well... maybe a little?" They grinned, their smiling close to mirroring off one another. Alas, their moment was interrupted, by a gentle tapping against the door. "Yes?"

"It's just us." They could identify Crane's voice from miles away. "Is the check up done?"

"Yep." Shang placed a paw on Tigress' shoulder. "You can come in Masters." And they did, followed by Chang settling on his Mono's shoulders, Lotus and Tigro, and the beloved visitors. Chang leapt off Monkey's shoulders, and raced over to Tigress, who bent down low enough in time to catch him. Once he latched his arms around her neck, she smiled into the embrace.

The smile that Sapphire, Lok, Jun, Yuki and Yumi were craving to see in person once again.

* * *

 **ELLLLO! Itsa me again!**

 **Sorry about the delay!**

 **As you can see, this chapter took me a while... because of those DAMN SCHOOL EXAMS!**

 **I've 3 months of school left... before I sit more exams... and then I start college ;-;**

 **Anywho, please review and let me know what you think is going to happen next!**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Notes of Blessings

**7**

The two days following up to the Festival sped by. During those two days, the guests were settled into the rooms that Tigress and Po once situated in before they married, after being introduced to Shang. Lok and Jun shared Po's room, while Yuki and Yumi crammed into Tigress' room- it was a bit of a squeeze, but it was like being back in the orphanage.

"But we get more privacy," Yuki commented, laughing at Lok and Jun's feeling of offense stretch across their faces. Yuki and Yumi actually took up most of the room, with their luggage and gifts they had for Tigress' and Po's unborn, which left poor Sapphire with little to no room to think and breathe, let alone any space to sleep. However, Po came to the rescue, stating that the Chrysanthemums Suite had room for one more; a section that could be cut off by screening off to give privacy. To prove so, he brought a bed up to the suite, sectioned it off like he said it could, and got the area ready.

Sapphire and Tigress followed him. Upon entry, Sapphire placed down her bag, and stared at everything around her in awe. Every surface, every corner, and every inch of the room was touched by the sun as it set. Tigress told her to wait for the right moment to open her eyes, and when that happened, she was swimming in a sea of gold. Sapphire felt the sun on her back, and stood there to soak it in. Inhaling and exhaling softly, she felt more at ease than she had ever been in her life. "But aren't you both in here?" She asked, suddenly remembering the scenario. Her eyes were wide open, and she swiftly turned to pick up her bag. "Am I not invading _your_ personal space?" The vast silken bed was made on one side, while still a little messy on the other. The pillows were propped in place and plumped, and the decorative curtains remained in place, tied against the wall by a gold silken rope.

"Not at all." Tigress places a comforting paw on the girl's shoulder. "Shifu said it was best I was up here, instead of being down in the Valley. Po stays down at our house with the boys. They sometimes with me when Po is on night patrol, but other than that, it's just me up here."

"Heavily guarded if I might add." Sapphire laughed- not like the two guards sitting outside ready to inspect her wasn't obvious enough. Sapphire then proceeded with staring at the small shrine beside the screening that cut her space off from Tigress' and Po's. She crept over, and knelt down to peer at it; one one side was a stack of gifts- small simple bearings like fruit, diamonds, scraps of different colored silk cloth and gold coins, loitering the space, as well as messages of small blessings.

"May I?"

"Read away."

As she took her time to read them, Po excused himself to go make sure Tigro, Chang, and Lotus were ready for the Festival.

 _Many blessings to our mighty Masters on the amazing months ahead. Many praises on the news of your third miracle._

 _Many prayers towards you Master Tigress. May the next few months be memorable as the day you gifted the Valley with the amazing news._

 _We bless the two miracles you have already walking along the earth, in hopes they will teach their new sibling every amazing wonder you gave them. Best of luck Tigro and Little Lotus Ping!_

There was two that attracted Sapphire's eye;

 _To my precious little (just a 'short' pun) Tiger-lily and her beloved, I grant thee many wishes of never ending luck on the months ahead of you.  
Tigro and Lotus, I know you'll be amazing big brothers!  
Tails knotted we have a baby girl this time! - Shang and Jasmine Sun._

And...

 _Just heard the news my dear.  
Congratulations! I wish you the best of luck. I'll do my level best to be there before the time comes.  
In the mean time, I hope the boys don't cause too much hassle  
_ _But for now, may the Gods blessings ascend upon the Palace._

 _You're gonna need it. -_ Yīgè lǎo péngyǒu.

"You have two admirers don't you Master Tigress?" Sapphire looked up over her shoulder with a grin printed on her face. Tigress didn't quite catch on, until Sapphire passed her the messages. Briefly scanning over them, she too smiled. "How does Shang get away with calling you his 'little Tiger-lily'? Surely Po would get really jealous!"

Tigress raised a brow. "If Po got jealous of my brother, then things would get very awkward between the three of us."

Sapphire stared at her questioningly. "You have a biological brother?"

Tigress quickly corrected herself, passing the message back so it was put into its original place. "Well, possibly... we got in touch with Mei a while back, and asked her to read our records to find out for sure. Jasmine is Shang's wife. She's lovely... but wasn't so sure about the issue at the beginning, like Po. However, they were very supportive, and very eager for both of us when Mei told us she'd look into it and notify us as soon as possible."

Sapphire smiled, and commented she hoped the result was what they wanted. While she stood up and picked up her bag, she started asking "What about the other one? Who's this Yīgè lǎo péngyǒu of yours?"

Tigress eyed Sapphire carefully, "You wouldn't know him I don't think." Tigress spoke with a cough merely escaping. "He's a travelling Jeweller. Made the boys medallions when he found out they were born.. as dramatic as they arrived."

"That crazy huh?"

Tigress' paws settled along the outline of her hips, grinning. "Is the middle of a bandit raid not crazy enough?"

Sapphire tried to hide her smirk. "Darn, talk about making an entrance! But I'm sure labor pain is nothing to the hardcore Master Tigress!"

"Firstly, no one else was with me; secondly, by the time Po and the others got back, Shang had long found me and had me settled in the medical wing; and lastly- the pain was nothing compared to any other pain in the world..." Her paws copied her eyes and smiled down at Bump number three.

 _Her heart beat speeding up a little at the thought of another boy, or her first little girl, sleeping peacefully in her arms when their time arrived. She couldn't even give herself any distinct detail on the baby's appearance, but hearing Shang sing out his praises on the gender as this silhouette cried out for the first time, Po whispering in her ear how strong and beautiful she was throughout the delivery like he had done before, and the excitement igniting in Tigro and Lotus' eyes coming in to meet the new addition..._

"It was a pain worth experiencing."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at the calmness in her voice. "Woah-kay... I guess motherhood makes you a little weird." Moving to settle her bag over to the far side of the room, Tigress' voice followed her until it crawled into her ear.

"Its only something a mother would understand... you'll understand it when you have a baby of your own."

Sapphire pretended to shudder at the thought, claiming _'ew babies'_ but the ropes of her satchel fell out of her paws, letting loose the contents inside; mainly clothes, pouches of pictures, among other little things, but a familiar box slipped out of her bag, and that caught Tigress' eye while she scrambled to pick up everything, excusing herself for her clumsiness. Fortunately, it landed on a meditating cushion without breaking, but Tigress stared at it, before looking up at Sapphire.

"You still have it?"

"Of course," Sapphire made a real attempt to laugh, but she almost ended up choking on it. "I um... figured I should bring it along... considering..."

Tigress picked it up. But without opening it, she straightened up. "Considering...?" She encouraged. Sapphire looked away, trying to find something else in the room to focus on, but the gold light was starting to hurt her eyes. Shutting them tightly, her paw moved in circular motion, towards the box. "Close the door please." The guards did, and the room wasn't as strongly lit as it was when the door was open, and Sapphire could see again. With light still streaming through the windows on either side, Tigress opened the box. The same engraving was there, but the contents inside had more space.

"Open the folded paper." Sapphire said quietly. Tigress did so; the first one was a photo. In it bared a much younger Sapphire, only a small newly born babe sleeping in the arms of a faceless figure. The picture was done in a way that it focused on Sapphire, and the other body was exposed by the color of the shirt, and the classification of feline printed on their arms. "I should've said it sooner... but at the time I thought my letter stated it clearly."

Tigress unfolded the other one; another photo, but not of Sapphire. There were two faces staring right back at her, done in should a way that they looked like they were standing side by side, but drawn at separate periods.

"Your parents." Tigress whispered. Sapphire's head itched forward, feeling a lump grow in her throat. "I see what you mean now."

"He's dead so... no point looking."

"What about your Mother?"

"She's alive... I got information where she is, and her background... but I can't see myself going out to look for her... It's too soon." Tigress nodded, and they soon sunk into a silence. Sapphire looked around, paws sitting on each other against her stomach. Tigress closed her eyes, inhaling softly, pausing her breath when she heard a small sniffle. Opening them once more, she found one of Sapphire's paws over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "Sapphire..." that was when Tigress found herself running, throwing her arms around Sapphire, who started sobbing in her embrace. Her knees buckled, and they soon were kneeling on the floor. A gentle hush swam around Sapphire's ears in the sea of air around them. "All in good time,"she whispered, looking out the small window on the door, her lips falling in a flat line. "It'll all fall into place the way it should be..."

* * *

It was sunset before everyone meet outside the Hall of Heroes. There was another new face to the guests; Super Attendant Woo. He stood by Shifu, staring intently as Tigress, Sapphire, and Crane showed up. Crane flew up to the Suite to let Tigress and Sapphire know that it was nearly time to go. Tigro, Lotus, and Chang were just greeting Woo with a respective bow, but they were soon ignored. All were clothed formally; women in traditional black, silver, pink, or gold kimono's, while the men wore tunics and pants, and the children wore a new pair of training pants.

"Master Tigress, Crane." He said with authority. Crane bowed back, but Tigress merely nodded. "How are you and the baby keeping?"

"Fine."

"Still hasn't arrived?"

"No."

They talked more, letting Sapphire, Jun, Lok, Yuki, and Yumi join the annual game among the Masters; darting your eyes back and forth at each blunt and emotionless words the two shared between each other just for the sake to do something.

They nearly jumped when Woo suddenly stared at them. "And who are these new faces? Students?"

"No; they are former orphans whom we-"

"Became sentimental with." The Gazelle interrupted, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "Should've known."

He didn't even say hello when Lok greeted him on their behalf. Sapphire held her breath when she heard Tigress growl lowly. She felt her blood boiling at the Gazelle's mocking, and with no doubt, the others were the same, but she knew for a long time that people like this were a waste of time, and just stood there, two faced. "How and ever, tonight is about celebrating the boys." He turned to faces the boys, who were too busy going through the routine they have learnt to show the villagers. Tigro was the first to jump into a stand of attention, with his brother and friend not far behind. "It's traditional that the young-un's did the routine with their parents, the very ones who taught their children what they know. Pity one has to miss out."

"Well," Shang folded his arms, and proceeded to walk down the steps. "Tigress may of had a Master, but she didn't have a _mother or father_ to teach her Kung Fu, and she's the best of the best. I don't see any issues." That caught Sapphire, Lok, Jun, Yuki and Yumi by surprise. Their sight edged towards Shifu, who glared at the tiger trying to cover up something else- pain? Humiliation? Regret? Pride? Not like they cared, they weren't very happy about Shifu with his treatment and resentment towards Tigress. In their eyes, what was there to hate or pick on? Tigress blinked at Shang's attitude, but smiled a little, and held out her paws towards her sons, who both took hold of each one.

"Shall we go down? Grandpa Li. Grandpa Ping, and aunt Jasmine will be down there waiting to see you."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chang jumped onto his Dad's back, and they set off to start their exciting evening.

* * *

 **Yīgè lǎo péngyǒu** \- An old friend.

 **Hope you like it guys! Please review, and I'll try my level best to update again soon!**

 **What do you think of Shang's attitude in this chapter? What lies ahead in the festival?**

 _ **Chapter 8 coming soon!**_

 **Ciao!**


	8. The Festival

**8**

The festival was everything that Sapphire and the others had envisioned it to be; the hometown of Master's so great, of course they had lots going on! Music flowed through the air, fireworks soared into the sky, a strong aroma of food crawled up their noses, and many vibrant colors filled their sight. Tigro and Lotus looked around, acting like it was the first time they ever had attended a festival in their hometown. They called out excited at all the stalls, or if their favorite color just exploded in the sky.

Sapphire, Jun, Lok, Yuki and Yumi were so caught up in the atmosphere around them, they jumped when they heard Tigro and Lotus cry out excitedly, and sprint for another person they haven't met yet; she too was a tiger it seemed, yet her fur was beige, and her eyes were an icy blue to match her formal folds. She was smiling when their attention turned on her, and she caught both boys in her arms, granting them one arm each for themselves, and by then they figured out that this was Jasmine; Shang's wife.

Jasmine was lovely by the looks of it; she greeted the Masters like they were her best friends, or in Tigress' case, like a sister. They exchanged kind words, and hugged, before Jasmine introduced herself to Woo and the former orphans. Woo had zero interest of course; he just brushed her greeting off him, and said something along the lines of 'charming... feelings mutual, love', but that didn't hinder her attitude, which remained as a loose, friendly smile. Shang took her under the arm, and they continued their way. They kept close to the Masters as they neared the village square, where a big crowd of people cheered on their arrival. In the middle, there was a stage set out for them. Many of the villagers welcomed them after Po, Tigress, Monkey, and Woo stepped on stage, and took their seats on the opposite side of the platform.

Sapphire was about to walk up after Monkey but Shifu stopped her.

"There's only room for the parents, Woo and I. You'll have to stand with the other Masters, and Doctor Shang on the left side." Shifu instructed. "Apologies." Sapphire cocked an eyebrow. Woo was watching from behind Shifu, hoofs latched onto one another beneath the long draping sleeves.

He looked rather smug, with his eyes narrowing a little, and his nose rose up towards the sky, a smile his face. "Of course." She forced out as sweet as she could muster, and they followed Shang over to their seats. There was a vacant chair beside Lok, and he patted the spot gently when he saw her.

She accepted it surely, but she kept her eyes Woo as he too took his place beside Tigress, as slowly as he make it look normal. _What was up with this guy?_ Sapphire thought deeply. She hadn't even uttered two _syllables_ to him, and he was degrading her because she was an orphan... well, that's how she felt. He had spoken _of_ her, putting Jun, Lok, Yuki, and Yumi into the mix too, but not _to_ them. She could tell that it made Lok uncomfortable, and thought it would only make it worse he she started having an attitude towards a stranger they had yet to learn more about.

Yuki and Yumi and Jun took no more notice of Woo; instead, they acknowledged all the pandas around them. There were _loads!_ Some were behind, some were on one side of Jasmine, and others scattered around the stage, waving at Po, who waved back with the help of the boys.

"Wow, Po must be from a big family!" Yuki whispered, waving timidly at any panda that walked past them. "There's so many!"

"Not all of them. They lived in a secluded village in the mountains before Li found Po here," Shang explained, taking hold of Jasmine's paw. "They decided to move here, and have remained here ever since. Li is his father, and Dim and Sum... now where..." Jasmine followed her husband's action in looking around. "Aha! Over there." He pointed at the two pandas who sat in the front row, directly opposite them, who were laughing and smiling at each other. "Dim and Sum are Po's cousins..." He looked around again, making sure he wasn't missing anyone.

"What about that girl... Mei Mei?" Sapphire laughed, making Lok blush. "I assume I'm keeping her seat warm..."

"Mei Mei isn't a blood tie, just a close family friend. She'll be around somewhere... but I think Lok would rather you there my dear, so you should get comfortable." Shang chuckled when Lok nodded enthusiastically, and glared at Sapphire to make sure she got the message. He was told about what occurred between the two acquaintances earlier that day by Crane and Mantis, and it too made him cringe for Lok, but the urge to laugh was much stronger than his sympathy. Soon the laugh trailed out of view as Shifu stood up. As he rose, the talking lowered. Sapphire was startled by the sudden change in the atmosphere, and couldn't help but look around when Shifu started adressing the crowd.

That was when she noticed the lonesome figure standing under a lantern that hung from the sign of a shop. They were tall, and kept close attention to Shifu as he began to talk. Their grey muzzle poked out of the darkness of the hood, and their eyes scanned the area around them. Sapphire soon found herself staring into the eyes of this stranger a few too many times throughout Shifu's speech. He spoke about the importance of education in minds that were only growing, and that the future of Kung Fu currently lay in the paws of Po, Tigress, and Monkey, to teach their young ones what they needed to know in order to carry on the traditions for the next generation. However, Sapphire was finding it hard to focus. Her body began to intense out of her control, almost reaching the point that she was fit to bursting, but once she wrapped her head around the action of clapping with everyone else at the end of the speech, she felt more grounded.

 _It's nothing to be worried about._ She thought. _Nothing serious... but maybe I should tell Crane, or Viper..._ just _in case._ Slowly, she leaned over Lok, who leaned back a little, letting her ask Shang to get Crane's attention herself. Shang did so, and Crane walked over to her. "Is everything okay Sapphire?" He asked, as everyone sat back down.

"I don't know... I saw someone standing over there." She pointed to where she saw the cloaked figure, and Crane's followed her finger. There was no one there now, which made Sapphire feel a little uneasy. "I couldn't make out any distinct features... but I found him standing there was a bit suspicious..."

"Hmm..." Crane narrowed his eyes. "I didn't see anything myself, but I know you wouldn't joke about seeing something that would seemed conspicuous... but Viper and I will look into it right away. We'll let you know if we see anything." And with that, Crane signaled Viper over, and they set off. Sapphire watched them leave, still feeling worried, but Lok patted her on the shoulder, telling her that Tigro and Lotus were about to do their synchronized work with their father.

They began with a wobbly start (began looking the wrong way), but soon everything flowed back in time with the music. They did the panda side of things first, seeing their father was doing it with them, striking their various poses together like a three-way mirror. Punching the air, kicking out in front of them, jumping, and saying 'Huh! Hai! Hi-ya!' all at the right times. They took a quick break, letting their father bow and take his place beside Monkey, as Tigress rose up. Woo and Shifu watched her in a way of confusion that only the Masters would catch on, making Sapphire remember what Woo said earlier;

 _"It's traditional that the young-un's did the routine with their parents, the very ones who taught their children what they know. Pity one has to miss out."_

So what was she doing if she was in no condition to even teach, let alone defend?

Tigress bowed towards everyone, and motioned Tigro and Lotus to get into their places. They leapt into their stances happily; ones vaguely similar to her battle stance. Soon, she started instructing them. They would leap, flip, punch, spin, and even come in contact with each other, baiting their biceps against each other as if they were fencing. Everyone watched with smiles, while Shifu and Woo were delivering a reaction that was more of... being slightly taken aback. _Clearly, they had no idea this was going happen._ Sapphire grinned triumphantly. She should've known Tigress would have _something_ up her sleeve.

Her attention soon came back onto Crane, when he suddenly whispered in her ear.

"We found no one suspicious. They must have left."

* * *

Without a single doubt, and Chang and Monkey's moment, and throughout the villager dinner, Sapphire and Jun didn't hesitate to preform for the Valley. They did the same song from earlier, now that the entire valley was there to see it. Seeing the villagers clap and sing along to the lyrics was great to see, and even Woo clapped in time. He praised them once they took the vacant seats beside Po and Tigress, who both sat on either side of the table, and Shifu and Woo took either end of the table. Crane made sure their table was set up to fit everyone; Tigro, Chang, the five, Po, his dads, Shang, Jasmine, Sapphire, Lok, Jun, Yuki, and Yumi.

"I was wrong about you children. I see great talent, and I see a promising future ahead of you with these gifts... even though that instrument of yours looks a little... " Woo frowned as his hoof waved in a circular motion. "Worn."

"Well I thank Master Tigress for the encouragement way back when..." Sapphire placed the guitar beside her chair. "Master Tigress was the one who got me the guitar in the first place... and it's become something that seems worn, but has been loved greatly."

"And badly taken care of... despite someone who you think so highly of perchased you such a gift." Woo shook his head piteously. "But no matter, I'm sure your fortune will help you invest in a new one when the time comes..." He went off on a new topic, possibly speaking to everyone, or to Mantis, whom was placed beside him, but Sapphire glanced down at her guitar all the same.

"Hey." She looked up, seeing Tigress place a paw on her shoulder. There was that reassuring smile again. "Don't mind what he's saying..."

"I'm not." She smiled. "I couldn't care less what _he_ has to say," Sapphire chose to speak softly to avoid further argument. Rolling her eyes in the gazelle's direction, she continued. "It's _my_ property, and I can do what I want with what belongs to _me."_ Shaking her head with a soft laugh, before she picked up some food with her chopsticks. "He just likes the sound of his own voice I'd say... I wouldn't change the guitar for anything in the whole world."

Tigress laughed, and said she couldn't agree more. Meanwhile, Shifu motioned Tigro, Lotus, and Chang to come up to him, and when they did, he placed a paw on Lotus and Chang's shoulders, and giving the trio his undivided attention equally. "You boys did very well tonight, and your parents must be very proud of you." Tigro and Lotus grinned excitedly at the Master's words of praise, and instead of bowing respectfully to thank him, they threw their arms around him, and he miraculously welcomed the hug. Both felines turned to face the red panda, along with everyone else. Woo just stared with little to no emotion on his face, and continued to eat, mumbling to himself about things that weren't important to repeat. "I see great warriors within you three..." He then looked at the twins. "I'm sure you'll have plenty to share with your little brother or sister when he or she comes along."

"Thanks Master Shifu!" The boys chimed in, before they were shooed along back to their seats, and Shifu went back to eating. "I must say, Master Tigress," Tigress observed her Master carefully. "Your routine with the boys was definitely... well planned." You could tell he was still surprised, just a little. His eyes were still gleaming in surprise. He looked up from his plate, and looked at her meaningfully. "I thought you were going to get physically involved, which would've been an unwise move... but I was happy to see you found a way to keep up with traditions..."

"Would knowing that it's an unwise move make me any wiser than I am?" For the first time, Sapphire, Jun, Lok, Yuki and Yumi saw Tigress and Shifu exchange _smiles,_ and even a proper conversation. It wasn't about the baby this time, more of how nice it was to make some changes within something that was orthodox, but the tension between them was close to not existing, which made the atmosphere around them a lot more relaxing.

Discreetly, everyone was watching their engagement in conversation, and it was easy to see the relief in everyone present at the table... apart from Woo, of course.

* * *

A few hours later, the door to a house outside the Valley had been opened quietly. Po and Tigress carrying two very sleepy boys in, with Sapphire not far behind them. The festival had come to a its eventual close, and the boys were growing tired. It was a longer trek to the Suite, so Tigress decided she'd sleep back home for the night, despite Shifu insisting she came back with him. The boys were more than happy to have their mother home with them for the night, but that didn't make them feel more exhausted as they were, though they insisted they would walk all the way home to make sure they could fight off anyone who tried to hurt their mom...

Po picked up Lotus half way towards the entrance, and he fell asleep almost right away sitting on his father's shoulders, his chin resting on his head. Tigro managed to stay awake a little longer, but once he was at the Valley entrance, he gave in to his mother hoisting him up onto her back almost immediately.

"It's been a long day..." Po whispered as he peeled Tigro off Tigress' back once he came back down from putting Lotus to bed. While he climbed back up the stairs, Tigress suggested they should have a cup of tea before bed, while Sapphire took a gander around the room. They had walked into the living area, where many pictures hung on the wall. Most we of the boys aging from the cradle to now. There were a few of Po and Tigress together; their engagement in friendly combat, him proposing to her, their wedding, expecting the twins, then there were some of the four altogether; the winter festival, the twins 100th day, Chinese new year...

"You alright?" Sapphire snapped out of it, and saw Tigress standing two feet away from her, smiling softly in the candlelight.

"Yeah just... poking around. I don't mean to, I just get captured by everything around me... starting to get Jun's artistic eye I think?"

Tigress laughed softly. "I'm sure..." Cupping her stomach gently, she stood by Sapphire, and also looked at the pictures. "Soon there will be a lot more to add to the wall..." Both of the females glanced at the bump. "I've been meaning to put Jun's picture on the wall somewhere here..." She motioned the semi blank space some of the pictures missed out on over the fireplace.

"Maybe just keep it where it is? We can get pictures done while we're here can't we? Then you'll have something to add to the wall again."

"Of course..." Hearing Po tiptoeing down the stairs, Tigress walked over to the cupboard, where she pulled out a pair of white cotton pants with a matching top. "It might be a bit big, but your things are back up at the Suite... we have a guest room, you can sleep there for the night."

* * *

It didn't take long for the house to dwell into silence, after Po, Tigress, and Sapphire retired to bed. The bed clothes were definitely hanging off Sapphire in some places, but she didn't mind. Even if she did, there was nothing else she could do.

It took a few minutes to get to sleep, despite the slight discomfort of the bed. It was sort of caving in, like it couldn't a mass weight, or someone lived on it for weeks. She found a scroll to read to pass the time, and wear out her eyes. Soon, they began to close, and she soon curled up and drifted off to sleep somehow. All was peaceful for most of the time, until she woke up to a creaking down stairs. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Sapphire listened out for any taddle-tail signs of who it could be walking about...

The creaking stopped.

Sapphire frowned, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. With the instincts kicking in, she opened the door, moved along down the hall, past Po and Tigress' closed door, and crept to the bottom of the stairs. No one was downstairs, the room was pitch black, and the only way she knew that the kitchen wasn't far out of her radar, was the smell of herbs, spices, and Po's famous noodle soup coming from one direction...

Her stomach growled at the thought. _Maybe they wouldn't mind I had something small to eat._ Sapphire thought. She felt her way into the kitchen, lit a candle, and found a bowl of peaches sitting on the table. Licking her lips gratefully, she picked one up, and took a huge bite out of it. Yep, she needed that. It was sweet, she was full by the time the seed sat in the palm of her paw. Looking around trying to find where she could put it, she glanced at the door, and froze.

There was someone standing at the door. Sapphire saw the outline of their body through the small window. They were looking in, and around, and twisting the door handle. Sapphire took a sharp intake of air, before dropping the seed. As the seed hit the floor with a little sound coming off the contact, the person at the door stopped jiggling at the handle, and backed away. Maybe they've seen her, and are ready to run for the door, attack her. Before she could tense up in fear, another thought ran through her only, only to set off the adrenaline.

 _Attack Tigress and the baby._

Before she knew it, she opened the nearly draw, and drew out the nearest weapon of defense near her, and slid over towards the door...

The weapon was a large frying pan.

* * *

 **Hope you like chapter 9 guys!  
Please review and tell me what you think! Let me know what you think is going to happen next!**


	9. Late Night Confessions

**9**

 _ **BANG!**_

Po and Tigress immediately opened their eyes, and sat up. The room was pitch black, and they were the only in the room. Yawning softly, Tigress reached over to turn on the bedside lantern. "What in the world was that?" Po whispered, once the room brightened up a bit.

Tigress looked at him, listening closely around her inside if something else happened... nothing did. "I have no idea..." Po was making her feel a little uneasy by gulping nervously, and darting his eyes around the room vigoriously, before turning towards the door. It came from downstairs... someone could be inside the house. "I better investigate." He whispered. "You go check on the boys..."

"Okay." For once, Tigress didn't argue that she could easily take down any threat, prego or not. Instead, she slipped out of bed, out the door, down the hall, and into Tigro and Lotus' room, as she heard Po's body mass weigh on the stairs. To her delight, they were fine; Lotus was snoring softly away, his paw hanging over the side of the bed. Tigress smiled softly at the sight. _Just like his father..._

"Mama?" Tigro sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm here." She sat down beside him quickly. "You okay sweetheart?"

"I heard a noise... it woke me up." Tigro tried to frown, but a loud, long yawn stopped him. "What was it?" He tensed up and he threw his arms around her, narrowing his eyes at the door. "Is someone downstairs?"

"It's alright... your father's downstairs," Tigress fibbed, darting her eyes to the left. "He dropped a pan." Tigress stood up and fixed the blanket on Lotus properly, lifting his arm up and sitting it on the mattress. The room was decent sized; two beds, a wardrobe, shelves, an almost empty toy box, and lots of action figures that both Tigress and Po had stepped on multiple times. Now wasn't the time to get them to clean them up, but it was on the back of her mind until morning. Besides, the state of their room wasn't the biggest thing on her mind.

"What's he doing up so late?" He took a moment to think about it. "Is the baby hungry?"

"Yes," Tigress took another chance to fib, while placing her paws on both of Tigro's cheeks. Planting a gentle kiss on her son's forehead, she encouraged him to go back to sleep. After he rubbed noses with her lovingly, he snuggled down, letting her tuck him in, and whispered his goodnight wishes, and was soon back to sleep. Tigress breathed out in relief, and backed quietly out of the room. Closing the door gently, she then went to Sapphire's room. "Sapphire?" She whispered, opening the door slowly; the bed was missing a body. Tigress slipped in, and looked around. There was no one there; it was just her, bags, and boxes. "Sapphire..."

"Tigress?" Before she had time to panic, Tigress' ears picked up Po's voice. Sharply turning around, her husband was standing in the frame. His eyes, shadowed by the darkness, were soon found. "You gotta see this." He spoke in a hushed, yet serious tone. Taking her by the paw, they guided themselves down the stairs, where Tigress found the kitchen lantern dimly lit, and the front door wide open. As Po ran out the door, Tigress took a chance to look around; nothing was broken,out of place, or missing, so she followed her husband outside. Running up to his side, low and behold, there was Sapphire, a pan in both paws, extended in front of her, and above a black shape sprawled on the ground, groaning lowly in pain.

"Sapphire!" She jumped at the sound of their voice, and turned her head, holding a firm grip on the pan. Her eyes were wide and sharply defined with fear, and her fur stuck up on one end. "Tigress get back inside! Protect the boys! I have him, but I don't know how long til he's back up! Run!" She hissed, going to hit the person on the ground, possibly for a second time... if it wasn't for Po grabbing her around the waist, and pulling her away. "Wh-what are you doing?!" She was close to screeching. Tigress ran to the form, kneeling down beside them. "Get away from him!"

Tigress took a closer look; the hood of the cloak the person wore was disturbed, only showing a part of his face. Shaking the man's shoulder, Tigress leaned in, yet her instincts were set to attack if anything dubious came about. "Are you okay?" She asked. There was another groan, before huge, golden eyes were revealed under the closed eyelids. He finally spoke, and felt her fight mode melt away.

"If I could have a lend of a paw to help me up... and if the ringing in my ear goes away, I'll be _just_ peachy."

Sapphire took a sharp intake of breath, as Tigress latched paws with the man she tried to protect them from, and helped him up, trying to get out of Po's hug. "What are you _doing_ Tigress!? _Kick_ his ass!"

"Sapphire..." Po let go of her. "You need to relax... he's not gonna hurt you, okay?" Sapphire looked at Po like he had four heads and an extra thumb. "He's an old friend... and gimme that pan before you knock someone out."

 _ **Yīgè lǎo péngyǒu...**_

 _"OLD FRIEND!?"_ Sapphire whispered, clearly agitated; her eyes were as fat as dinner plates, and her mouth was agape. "Are you _nuts?!"_ She quickly moved the paw she held the pan with out of Po's reach. "No... he... can't be... he can't be!" Her paws wrapped themselves around her mouth, backing away from him, shaking her head frequently. "Nononono..."

After the cloaked man brushed himself down, Tigress walked over to Sapphire, placing gentle paws on her shoulders. "Honey, honey... I need you to take a deep breath... and hear us out okay?" She swiftly grabbed the pan, and threw it to the side.

"Hey! That pan costs yuan!" Po whined, running over to it and brushing off the blades of grass once he picked it up. Tigress glared at Po briefly, before looking back at Sapphire, who had silent, voiceless tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea... and I'll explain everything, alright?"

Wrapping her arms around the girl's stiffened shoulders, the two walked back into the house, leaving Po and their friend standing in the moonlight, leaving Tigress' last words hanging in the air. Po had taken his attention off the pan, and watched his wife bring the clearly distraught, shaken form of a girl he always saw so happy and friendly back inside, before meeting eyes with the other body beside him, whom was looking in the same direction, with folded arms.

"She... took it well, right?" Po broke the silence, holding the pan against his chest.

The man chuckled stiffly, before pulling off his hood; revealing a familiar snow leopard, with point, slicked whiskers, large golden eyes... and a stone cold face. "I wouldn't say that she took it _well,_ Po..." Hissing slightly, he held his clothed paw to the throbbing side of his face. "She took it how I expected her to take it."

* * *

When they thought it was safe to come in, the two men were greeted by a quietly lit sitting room, contrasting with the bright rays that came from the kitchen. Sitting on the couch, they listened to the mumbles and whispers long after the door quietly clicked in place. "I think it's best you stay in here until she's calmed down..." Po stated. "Or if she's even ready to talk to you."

"I agree... and I take it that I'm crashing on the couch tonight?" The cloak was spread out on the back of the furniture.

"Yeah... if we knew you were coming tonight we'd-"

"It's fine, it's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it's better sleeping on hard dirt and gravel." The satchel was placed on the floor.

"Alright... I'll go get you blankets and-"

"I know where they are, I'll fetch them... I could use a cup of tea and an ice pack." With a silent nod, Po got up and walked into the kitchen, to find Tigress and Sapphire sitting at the table, trying to latch their undivided attention on each other, talking like he wasn't even there. Sapphire, however, spun her head around to check who came wondering in, but then quickly tried to catch her breath again when Po flashed her a reassuring smile. Anyone could see she was physically, mentally, and emotionally unbalanced; her paws were shaking on her lap, her eyes were looking at a spot on the floor, her intakes of air were short and quick, and the by the way her eyes were painted, the gears in her brain were trying to take in what Tigress was trying to say.

The spoken feline sat in front of Sapphire, leaning forward in hopes the girl's eyes would focus on her. "With you travelling, it's been difficult to contact you over the past few years, and so you were never told..." Tigress held her head in her paws. "At the time after we met, and the time to prepare for the arrival of the boys... we didn't concept the fact of who he was to you, or the fact you two have very close blood ties. It took him a while to tell us himself-"

"But... I showed you pictures in the suite..."

"They don't show a lot of detail... the one of him is smudged, and some what... rushed."

"Seven years..." Her claws latched onto the fabric that clothed her, making Tigress' expression crinkle with concern once her paw let go of her head. Po stood by the counter, making tea slowly as he listened to them talk. "Seven years he had been present in your lives, and I was never told _anything?"_

"In all fairness, you're not alone..." Po picked up bravely, but neither Tigress nor Sapphire flinched. "Shifu and the others... have no idea."

"Like that makes me feel any better!" Sapphire stood up so fast the chair bounced back. "The fact is that I _trusted_ you both, and you kept something like this away from me, let alone you nearest and dearest!"

"How were we able to pull such a sensitive topic up out of nowhere?" Tigress was eerily calm. "Sapphire, you _are_ someone we hold ourselves so close to... please, you have to understand from our-"

"I _completely_ understand." Sapphire hissed, ear lowered against her head so quickly they nearly disappeared altogether. "You found it _so_ hard for so _long_ that you couldn't tell a girl that the very man who brought her into this world is somehow alive, after he was meant to have been _dead for all this time."_

"That's the point." Tigress stood up too, and held Sapphire firmly by the shoulder. "We thought the exact same thing, and it took us so long to trust him ourselves, we weren't sure if this would be good for you... it's only been the recent times we realized that it's not up to us; it's up to _you-"_

Sapphire shook herself out of Tigress' hold. "Well I thank you so kindly for the thought." She replied coldly. "My conclusion is that this is _no_ good for me..." Turning away, she added. "I better wake up in the morning, and damn hope this was all a dream... goodnight Master Tigress." And she ran up the stairs without taking a glance at the sitting room. Once it was a lot quieter, their visitor slowly leaned out from behind the wall.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah she just ran upstairs." Po began to pour out the tea, as Tigress sank into the chair weakly. "Lemme get you that ice pack as soon as I finish pouring out the tea."

"Take your time..." He took the seat Sapphire left vacant, looking at Tigress somewhat sympathetically. "I'm assuming she didn't see the situation on your side of the fence."

Tigress sighed. "Of course not... please Tai Lung, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm."

"I can tell..." He patted her paw affectionately, before taking it into a firm hold. "If that girl is anything like me, she'll come around... eventually, though she'll do everything in her power to make sure she acts like she doesn't." It was his turn to sigh, while accepting his cup of tea. Pulling it closer to him, the then began to peel off his gloves. "I'm sorry for screwing everything up."

"None of this is your fault," Tigress got her own cup, while Po prepared an ice pack. "If it didn't take us so long dwelling on telling her-"

"You had her in mind and heart Tigress, that's your excuse." Tai Lung took a long sip, trying to ignore the stinging sensation that moved from his chin, up to his left temple. When it became too much to not turn the blind eye, he sat the cup down and cradled the side of his face with on paw. "She's like her mother that way... doesn't want to look from any other perspective but her own. Or she _can't_ see from any other one but her own."

"I can see that being the answer..." Po came back over to the table, handing Tai Lung the ice pack, nodded at him when he thanked him, and winced when it was pressed against the area. "That's definitely gonna swell up in the morning."

Tai Lung chuckled. "I can see a bruise or two coming up as well... better make up a story to entertain the boys with... how they managed to stay asleep..."

"Well Tigro woke up, thinking it was an intruder and all." Tai Lung and Po laughed softly. "They'll be up for a surprise in the morning..."

"And so will she, seeing this feels like a dream..." Tai Lung then yawn, covering his mouth politely. "I think its best we get some rest... after all, you'll be having a few words with Shifu, won't you?" Tigress' eyes rolled towards the ceiling, and Tai Lung followed, placing the ice pack on his face. "Then I bid you luck... and a goodnight sleep." Tigress left the room with no assistance, leaving Po and Tai Lung twiddling their thumbs in the silent kitchen for another hour, before they too followed suite. When Po retreated upstairs, finding Sapphire's door open a crack, he peeped in to check on her. She laid on her back with her arm over her eyes, inhaling and exhaling softly. Closing the door fully for extra security, Po made his way to his room, to find Tigress in bed, seemingly fast asleep. Kissing her on the forehead, he climbed into bed, and snuggled down.

* * *

 **BOMB SHELL!**

 **Hope you like it! Dunno if you guys were seeing it coming or not... but anywho!**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think is going to happen next!**


	10. Crashing the Party

**9**

Sapphire woke up once she felt the sun glazed her face with its welcoming warmth, highlighting the color of her fur, and stinging her eyes once the brightness pried them open. Her pupil shrunk back painfully as she sat it and rubbed her eyes at a quick pace, then slowing down, until her paws with just resting against her face in the motion they were. Inhaling slowly, and exhaling deeply, her paws pulled themselves away from her face, and her gaze turned to the outside world. It wasn't raining today thankfully, it was lovely and sunny...

Looking around made her think. Was the events from last night real? Was someone really at the door? Did she _really_ try and knock them out with a pan? Was it...

There was a noise somewhere outside that interrupted her thoughts almost instantly. Darting her eyes downwards; Po was chopping wood a few feet away from the house. Sapphire watched him in silence, not bringing any attention to herself. Resting her arms on the window sill, she sat her chin atop of them, and observed him. Placing a long chunk of wood on the surface, he took a step back, and brought his hand up to his face. Staring at the details of his paw, and nodding with approval, he took a swinging chop at the wood. "Hi-cha!" The wood split in half perfectly, and he did it again with another chuck, whistling this time. Every once in a while he looked around, maybe just to make sure there was no signs of trouble.

He noticed her sometime later, when he picked up the basket of wood, and looked up to find her watching him. "Mornin'," he called, smiling up at her. He was acting normal, so it must have been a dream she had... a really _weird one._ Not wanting to be rude, Sapphire nodded down at him. "Sleep well?''

"Yeah I guess..." Sapphire's neck started to stiffen up, so she straightened up, resting a hand on the back of her neck, trying to press the pressure away. "Need any help?"

"Umm... yeah actually! Could you wake the boys? Tell 'em that breakfast is on the table."

Sapphire looked around outside again. No one was with Po. He was all alone in the sunshine, taking in the warmth as he chopped another block of wood. The hot orb began to get at her eyes, and she cupped her paw over her eyes to see him properly. "Sure."

"Thank you!"

She peeled away from the window, and walked out of the room, still feeling a little weirded out by her thoughts. Pushing them aside for the time being, she opened the door, to find the boys still snoozing away... in strange angles. Tigro's head was _on_ the pillow, but half his body was sliding off the bed. As for Lotus, he was lying face down, his arms sprawled out like he was going to do a belly flop into a lake. Stifling a laugh, she cleared her throat with a cough.

"Uh... Tigro? Little Lotus? Time to get up." She said softly, smiling at them once they started sitting up.

Rubbing one eye tiredly, Lotus yawned as he asked; "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time- your dad said breakfast is on the table."

"What're we having?"

"I'm don't know, I haven't been downstairs yet. _Food,_ I'm guessing."

Both yawned in unison, and replied they'd be down in a second. Sapphire backed out of the room, closing the door, and made her way quietly downstairs. The smell that came from the kitchen was so strong, her mouth started to water quickly. She could hear Tigress laughing, Po talking faintly, probably through the window from the outside... and someone else spoke after him. Stopping at least two steps before her provisional vision had full insight of the kitchen. She listened in. What they were discussing was none of her business of course, but who owned the third voice was what she wanted to know. It was another male- he had a deep voice- but surely it wasn't Shifu? Shrugging, she brushed down the clothes she slept in the night before, then the fur on her arms, walked down the last two steps, and into the kitchen. Before she could greet the Masters, she stopped dead.

 _It wasn't a dream..._

He was sitting at the table, reading a scroll as Tigress placed a bowl of breakfast dumpling's in front of him. "Thank you... smells devine." Thankfully he sat at the farthest end of the table, but once he caught sight of her, he kept his eyes on her. "Morning." He said casually. Sapphire glared at him, but this didn't phase him.

She could see the damage she thought she only made in the dream; one side of his face was swollen a bit, and there was a dark bruise forming along the outline of his eye. Tigress stopped walking between the counter and the table, holding two plates in each paw. She wore a different tunic than she did the day before; it was like her red one; short, simple, but it was looser around the stomach. "Good morning Sapphire... did you sleep well?" There was a short pause, before Sapphire mumbled that she slept okay. "Are the boys up?"

"I just called them." Then Sapphire was back looking at him. He must of thought she was staring at the bruises, because he chuckled.

"As if I wasn't any uglier; I never asked for a pan to the face love." Tigress glanced at him, her smile wiping itself from her face. She then proceeded to look down at her paws placing the other two plates on the table without looking up.

"Lucky for you that's all you were able to get, _love."_ Sapphire muttered, taking her seat. Tai-Lung's ear flicked at the sound of her mocking his voice, but said nothing. The delicious aroma that clouded the kitchen soon became bitter, making her stomach turn, and the food placed in front of her was almost sickening to look at. Hesitant that she was _really_ going to get sick, she slowly curled her index finger around the top of her thumb, before placing it against her mouth, swallowing nervously as Po came in shortly after, smiling as always. He placed a kiss on Tigress' cheek as she sat down to breakfast. Just then, they heard feet padding along the landing, and down the stairs.

"Morning, Mama-" Tigro and Lotus came into the room, scanning the room until they caught sight of Tai Lung, dumbfounded, and wide eyed. Sapphire was afraid now; their reaction was slowly turning into something she didn't want to see. Tai Lung also observed them, as if he was looking for specific features, before preforming a dramatic double take. "Uncle Tai Lung!" They cried. _U_ _ _ncle?!__ "You're back!"

"Good heavens! You can't _possibly_ be the twins!" He shook his head in disbelief when they chortled that they were. "Last time I saw them was _last_ year... surely they haven't grown since then?" He leaned in their direction as Po picked up something off the floor; not that Sapphire wasn't completely focused on what it was, but could see his action from the corner of her eye, before narrowing her eyes at Tai Lung. "Come on! Show me how strong you are! If you can take me down, you're definitely Tigro and Lotus!" Abruptly, they ran for him, and pounced on their prey. He caught them under each arm, and stood up. Laughter filled the air as he pulled them into a hug, much to Sapphire's shock. "Aha! I was ready this time wasn't I?" He walked over to their seats, which were on Sapphire's left, and planted them back down onto the floor, "now, continue saying your good mornings." The twins nodded, before jumping up, running to their parents, hugging their father, kissing their mother on the cheek, and then greeting the bump with wide smiles and bright hello's. They then turned to Sapphire, and greeted her with a hug. It wasn't until Tigro pulled away from Sapphire's stiffened shoulders, that he piped up curiously.

"Are you our cousin?" Sapphire's arms fell limp, with her paws sitting on her lap. Little Lotus pulled back and looked at her with the same expression as his brother; wide eyed and excited smiles.

"No," she answered. "I'm... not."

"Why not?" She watched with a tug at her heart when their faces fell into disappointment and confusion. "You and Uncle Tai-Lung look the same..."

Tai-lung raised his brows, shifting his gaze on Po and Tigress. Po motioned 'don't say anything' by turning his paw towards his throat, where his fingers were pointing at said point, before moving it from left to right.

"We're both snow leopards boys..." The children turned to him. "But that doesn't..." he coughed awkwardly. "Um... why don't you eat your breakfast? It'll get... cold?" They immediately licked their lips in sync, and soon dove into their breakfast happily, oblivious to Sapphire's stricken face. Breakfast was slow, and very awkward. The twins were the only ones who struck up a conversation, and Tai-Lung attempted to keep each topic go as long as possible. He soon finished his breakfast, and picked up the dish.

"As always Dragon Warrior, breakfast was _superb."_ He said, getting up and moving towards the sink. Sapphire shrunk away from him when Tai Lung got _too_ close to her, glaring at Tigress and Po. Their faces melted into looks of remorse, ever so inhaled softly, just picking at her food in small amounts, before gradually grinding to a halt, and sitting the chopsticks on the table. _Good!_ Sapphire thought huffily. _Serves them right._

"Are you going to stay longer this time Uncle Tai-Lung?" Lotus asked after drinking a glass of milk.

Tai Lung smiled while he washed his dish, and Sapphire felt that sickly feeling in her stomach again. The food she managed to eat slightly turned in her stomach, her curled fist was against it, and then, as subtle as she could, her paw was covered her mouth like she was deep in thought, but Tigress noticed the movement. Tigress eyed her suspiciously, yet Sapphire kept this up all the same. "Do I have an invitation?"

"From us, always!" Tigro jumped up once he was done, taking his plate over to Tai-Lung. "So can you?"

Ruffling the fur on top of his head, Tai-Lung washed the next plate. Before proceeding to wash it, he eyed Sapphire slowly, the feeling she forced herself to ignore. "We'll see how things go for now, and if all goes well..."

Lotus' head tilted to the side, simultaneous with his brother. Tigress glared at Tai-Lung, as Po's face slowly found itself to his palm. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be seeing your grandfather again." The twins immediately gasped.

"You'll get to see Grandpa Shifu again?! That's _awesome!_ And after so long... what are you gonna talk to him about? That you're looking for-"

"That's enough questions boys," Tigress spoke firmly through gritted teeth, standing up slowly. Taking her plate, she pulled it from Tai-Lung's reach when he tried to take it from her. "Run along and get ready for training, and set out your change of clothes for school."

"Yes mama." Once there was a pitter patter along the landing, the kitchen erupted again with conversation.

"Sapphire... Zeng brought your bag down..." she pointed at the satchel that sat in the corner. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready?" Wordlessly, Sapphire got up and left, the ropes of her bag wrapped around her fingers. Once they heard her door close, that's when Tigress gave her undivided attention to Tai-Lung.

"What was that?" Tigress' index and thumb pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing Tai-Lung out of the way of the sink with her hip. Tai-Lung backed away, paws raised to the same level as his head, soapy water running down his arms.

"What was I _meant_ to say?" Tai-Lung asked defensively. "I'm an honest person Tigress."

"They don't need to know-"

"I've been around them since the day they were born, and they never asked why I haven't spoken to Shifu until my decision recently... they're children; they'll get curious about many things that don't make sense..."

Tigress slammed her plate on the counter, hurting Tai Lung's ears, causing them to flatten against his head. "At least... wait until they finish their class with Shifu, and get to school and _then_ intervene."

Tai-Lung squared his shoulders, the same time she held her head gently, like she had a strong headache, eyes averting to a part of the room that didn't contain Tigress in it, and began walking back to the table. "If you think that makes it easier..."

Po sighed as he continued to eat; the food was just flavorless mush. "Tai-Lung, this reunion isn't gonna go down well for you, and it's _not_ gonna be any easier for Tigress and I... no matter what way we do it."

"Like I didn't know _that_ already." Tai-Lung started picking up the rest of the cutlery, talking over the clattering. "There's two reasons why I'm here... but I'll have to tell him everything won't I?"

* * *

 ** _Sometime later..._**

After the morning classes, Po, Tigress, and the other Masters met with Shifu and Woo in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. The sun shone through the windows, glazing the floor, surrounding them with a welcoming heat. Mr. Ping and Li had picked up the boys and were bringing them to school in the village. Crane and Viper inwardly thought it was better that way; who knew what Woo would say, forgetting three seven year-old's could've been present, hearing things they wouldn't understand... or worse.

"I called you all here to congratulate you all on the events of last night," Woo smiled with pride. "I must say I have never enjoyed myself as much as I did last night. The music, the atmosphere... I had never seen anything _like_ it, anywhere else but here in the Valley of Peace."

"And I hope it has more to share for the rest of your stay." Po replied, wrapping an arm around Tigress' shoulders.

Mantis' whole upper body quickly slouched. "Aw man," he whispered in boredom, before grunting stiffly when he straightened up too quickly, resulting in his back cracking. Everyone looked at him, by then he recovered... sorta, and forced out a grin. Woo raised a brow suspiciously, before turning his gaze back to Po and Tigress. Once he did, Monkey eyes raised to the ceiling in slight annoyance. You'd think the bug would be more... respectable, around Woo being around for so long. If it weren't for Chang, Monkey was sure to have followed suite. Kids could really change people...

"I'm afraid the duration of my stay presently will be focusing on more serious topics." He paced back and forth. "I'll need to make sure the training room is safe and clean for Tigro, Lotus, and Chang, see their schedule for the next few days, check on the next set works you'll teach them..." He scanned Tigress up and down slowly. "Among other things..." He immediately caught Po's eyes on him a little sharper then before. "By getting Master Tigress a _proper_ doctor, and the best of the best midwives to assist her, I can ease the anxiety of Masters everywhere, letting them know the future of Kung Fu is safe, not just for those who are around us physically. So, one question that needs to be answered; are we still unsure how long this pregnancy?"

"It's still unclear-" Tigress began, but right on cue, Shang came out of the medical wing, stopping mid step, looking up from his clip board when everyone looked in his direction. Slowly sitting his gaze on each one, he soon said. "Uhh... I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Woo frowned at him, making Shang a little uncomfortable. "Well-"

"No, not at all." Tigress smiled at him, pulling herself out of Po's hold, and walking up to Shang. "In fact, perfect timing."

"Really?" Shang blinked in confusion as his paw found its way to his coat pocket.

"Yes," she turned to Woo, who didn't look pleased. "Super Attendant Woo, this is Doctor Shang Sun, leading doctor of the Palace medical team, and owns a clinic down in the Valley."

Shang's gaze fell on Woo as Tigress spoke, and as one paw was occupied with his notes and charts, he could only nod, as respectfully as he could. "Pleased to meet you Super Attendant Woo."

"Charmed... Not a memorable face I'm afraid. I don't think we've properly spoken."

The Gazelle glanced at Shifu for further information. Shifu stepped forth. "He moved to the Valley a few years ago. You met him and his wife, Jasmine, last night."

"Oh yes I... _vaguely,_ remember." Woo rolled his eyes. "You're the... So called, _blood_ relation." Shang's brows crinkled together in confusion as the others held their breath. "If you and Master Tigress so... believe. Tell me, _Doctor_ Shang, just because of where you may stand to one of the Masters, are you _qualified_ to even _place_ yourself into the position of assisting Master Tigress' needs? Have you a midwife on guard?"

"Yes sir. My wife Jasmine will be Tigress' main, _qualified_ midwife when the time comes." Shang smiled at him, trying to ignore the frown or the ticked off growl escaping from his throat. "Now, if you don't _mind_ , I need Tigress to come with me... if that's alright?"

Shifu nodded, and Woo watched the two feline's walk away back where Shang came out from. "Okay... well we have _that_ part closed... where, _are_ the boys?"

"They're gone to school in the village. My dad's just picked them up."

"In the village? What's wrong with educating them here?"

Po and Monkey scowled at the Attendant, and the whole atmosphere changed. "You act like going to school in the village is a bad thing..." Monkey spoke darkly. "Like it's a disadvantage?"

Woo looked a little taken aback by Po's attitude. "No, I meant by- well- look _around_ you Masters." Woo gave a circular motion around them. "Your young have all the education they need _here,_ save the labor of sending them down to the village..."

"It's a social factor they need, the second utmost importance in all aspects of their growth." Monkey's head rose with his voice behind the gazelle. "Socialising with other children prevent exclusion, and forming friendships, despite social class. Something I've learnt over a _long_ period of time is a subject I cannot teach my son in anyway but encouragement." Po nodded in agreement. "What we decide to do with our children's social development is not of your concern."

Woo raised his arms in surrender. "Alright... fair point Masters." He was finally swallowing his pride, and the taste of defeat of bitter on his tongue. "I'll begin writing my reports to the Master's Council-"

"POOOOO!" Everyone turned to the doors, where Mr. Ping came bursting in, flailing his wings, face twisted in morbid terror. His eyes shrink menacingly, and he was just about to trip over his feet, Po caught him. "PO-"

"I'm here dad. What is it?" Po didn't hesitate to hold fire on his questions. "Is it an attack!?" He turned to Viper. "Make sure Tigress and Shang are safe in the Medical Wing-"

"Come quickly!" Mr. Ping grabbed hold of his son's paw, and pulled him along, with the others racing ahead. Closing in on the vast view on of the outside world, Po found the others staring down the steps, still as statues.

"What is it-" Po soon saw it himself, and stopped dead. Li Shan had him under her belly, his weight keeping him down. The sharp stone edges of the last few steps embedded into the familiar face's body, as he growled and tried to get free from his heavy trap. "Uh..." He looked at Shifu as the other's stared on in shock. Hi blood ran cold.

* * *

 **So glad to have this chapter finally finished XD Hope you like it guys!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	11. Questions and more Confessions

**11**

The noise echoed _just_ out of the oblivious ears of Tigress and Shang, as they sauntered out out of the Medical Wing. Shang had an arm around Tigress' shoulders as they squeezed through the door frame at the same time, patting her on the shoulder as she wiped her mouth, her face almost toned green. "So I was right then?" She said, holding her head, feeling a little imbalanced.

"Yep, little junior is taking his or her time and will be here in another four months... while scavenging _everything_ you consume. I can't say why the bump is bigger as the baby is taking in everything you eat, it does explain why you're losing the weight and not gaining it." He glanced behind him as if to remember something, and then ran back in to retrieve a sack, and bowl. Meanwhile, Tigress leaned against the wall, rubbing her temples slowly to sooth the light headiness that over took her. "Your next fill is tomorrow," her ears picked up his voice from inside. A moment later, he came out with what he went in for, "on the side with your breakfast. Not the _nicest_ broth in the world... but it gives a feeling of fullness to both parties... and should hopefully allow you gain the baby weight with no further complications."

She took a deep breath, before smiling up at him. "I'm willing to make a few sacrifices. Thank you."

Shang chuckled, turning around to close the door. "Have you thought of any names yet?" He asked. Tigress responded with 'not really'. "Oh... any names you favor presently?" No. "Well... good thing Jasmine bought you that book of names right?" They laughed together, one's volume more hushed than the other. "Now, better tell Shifu the news while you find somewhere safe to put this. Just, make sure no one else eats the broth on you..."

"I don't think even _Po_ would go near it..." Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling, her mind wondering elsewhere as they walked towards the hall of heroes. Shang watched her as they moved along, before stopping her before she walked into a table that held nothing but a flower pot.

"Tigress?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" She began talking about the aftertaste of the broth, but he raised his hand, signalling her to suddenly stop, and placed firm paws on her shoulders. "I sense something else is in mind... and its not the broth. You seem a little... off. Is everything okay?" She nodded. "Come on... talk to me. What's the matter?"

"Its... nothing major... an old friend is due to visit." The task to be subtle about whom was visiting wasn't hard, but to shape the wording in such a way that she can't get interrogated, was another problem. "He hasn't been up in the Palace in a long time... and he wants to see Shifu again." And so she explained that he has come to see her and Po on the low profile, which was true; and the fact that there was rough patches fixed up before the friend decided to be brave enough to come back, this time to be face-to-face with Shifu... that was also true.

Shang folded his loosely against his chest. "What about Viper and the others?"

"They vaguely know him..." _Lie._ Shang questioned if he was an old flame of hers, which in turn angered Shifu and caused a feud. "If he was Po, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane would immediately make sure that he wouldn't be anywhere near me." _True._

"Don't we all know that?" Shang paused for a moment. "What went wrong between Shifu and this... friend?"

Before Tigress could utter a single syllable, Po came sprinting down the hall, calling her name. "Po?" She turned, and he almost crashed into her if she didn't raise her arms protectively. "Po," she said again. "What's the matter?"

"He's here." Po, Tigress, and Shang were racing for the Hall of Heroes as soon as his sentences was closed.

All three almost skidded and fell over each other, as the sight of Tai Lung, completely immobilized on the floor, face down, with each Master surrounding him in a semi circle, and Shifu before him, eyes bulged with rage. Super Attendant Woo shook beside him in obvious fear. Tai Lung could still move his head, while the rest of his body was pure jelly at the slightest poke, but by the look of boredom on his face, and eyes exploring the room tiredly, he didn't seem all that bothered with his current state, despite the wide-eyed stares and glares he was receiving.

"What's going on-" Tigress began, before Crane flew to her, followed by Mr. Ping, and stood in front of her protectively.

"Tigress, go back to the Medical Wing." He said lowly, his wings pushing towards her. There was space between his wings and her shoulders, but the gesture automatically moved her back with coming in contact with her, and Shang immediately tried pulling her towards the exit. "Now. We have this under control..." He didn't seem so sure about his own words. Everyone turned in her direction to support his point, when Tai Lung nodded at her, exhaling tiredly.

"I was wondering when you two would showed up." Tai Lung stated sarcastically. Shifu almost immediately stabbed him with the staff, his narrowed eyes sharper than the shaved ends. However, Tai Lung stared on to the felines, and the black and white panda, totally unfazed. Tigress glared at him, but out of warning, and not of sense of feeling endangered. "Ready to join the party?"

"Tigress." Shifu and Tigress eyed each other slowly, both for different reasons, yet she couldn't help but glance at Tai Lung, who just hummed softly to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. "Do as what Master Crane has instructed you..." _He's thinking about the baby,_ she thought, her heart almost leaping out of her chest.

 _She's going to try and help,_ Shifu thought, worrying rising within him. _I need her out of here, Tai Lung mustn't know about the children... or at least, the one that isn't born yet..._

"Not like it'll make any difference." There was a scoff behind him, as his eyes moved to that direction, along with Tigress'. "Last time I checked, no one gets out of a the immobilization techniques..."

Monkey and Viper exchanged subtle looks of discombobulation. "Says the guy who escaped using his tail... and a feather?" Mantis stood out of the seriousness of the situation very briefly to make his point. Everyone glared at him, barring Shang, who just tried to move Tigress back towards the Medical Wing, but her stubbornness prevented him from doing so.

"Tigress you must-" he held her firmly by the arm while he spoke, but she ripped her arms out of his hold.

"No... I need to be here," she spoke firmly, her paws settled on his shoulder, with a brief glance into his eyes, before looking towards Tai Lung as Po moved forward, each step full of pre-caution.

"That's what happens when the guards decide that the somewhat 'weakest' part, of the body," They were interrupted. Tai-Lung's eyebrows wiggled twice to quote the given words instead of his frozen fingers, "doesn't need to be immobilized. And besides, that turtle shell was getting old and rusted after 20 years-" JAB! Something stabbed his cheek, immediately shutting the word trap. Tai-Lung's eyes ascended towards a very familiar face, the eye on the side that had been hit squinting with the wave of pain traveling up his cheek. "Shifu," he said, his eye twitches as he addressed the red panda. "I _would_ salute, but I can't at the moment-"

"You," his ex-Master's voice was on the verge of screaming. "Are not, welcome _here."_

"This can't be possible..." Woo was close to whimpering in the background, barely noticed by the others.

"I thought the same as I took my journey up the steps," Tai Lung spoke steadily. "Of course I know I'm not welcome here, but that doesn't mean I can't come here seeking help."

"With what?" Mantis narrowed his eyes as Monkey shifted into his battle stance. "Last time I remembered seeing you was throwing Tigress off a bridge, after _strangling_ her with the ropes." Shang's paws enclosed into tight fists at the very words, and Tigress immediately turned to him and held her arms up in defense.

"Shang, control yourself-" she began quickly.

"He laid his paws on you-" Shang growled, before feeling Po and Li Zhan's paws pull him back. "I'll kill him myself-" His head swung back to look at Po, his eyes fueled with fear. "The boys-"

"To flourish a new sentence for the new face, a statement that needs to be made..." Shang and Tai Lung glanced at each other. "Yes, I _do_ know about the boys, including the little boy that Monkey is blessed with..." he smirked at the agitation crawling along each of their Master's as they looked at each other worriedly. Monkey screeched at the mention of his son, and leapt onto Tai Lung's chest, keeping his head in place to accept the fist that was high above both heads. "I am aware Tigress is also expecting a third one, I pose no threat to her, if that is your main concern."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." He shouted. "Your presence is enough to threat any current, or potential living being."

"No one comes near my daughter-in-law!" Li Zhan warned, gaining a rather relaxed expression from the snow leopard. "Not when _I'm_ around."

"Or my grand-babies!" Mr. Ping squawked, holding out his arms protectively in front of Tigress, who remained rooted on the spot, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Viper hissed after him, while the others stiffened their stances. Tai Lung chuckled, riling the simian up more, and igniting his instincts to grip his neck to enable its movement.

"Alright; a Kung Fu Master can't kill in cold blood. I can't be called a _true_ Master for what I have done. However, to continue the bug's point; in the end, I was defeated by the Dragon Warrior."

"Back for a rematch then I see." Viper hissed lowly, her tail rattling dangerously. "When you're meant to be dead..."

"I suppose to Wushi Finger hold can work in the favors on either side." Tai Lung shook his head, taking everyone by surprise. "I'm not here for revenge. His victory has made me look down a different path."

"Then... what _are_ you here for?" Viper asked slowly. As the last word slipped off her tongue, the doors opened, to reveal Sapphire, Jun, Lok, Yuki, and Yumi, outside. They saw the cluster, and ran for them.

"Masters-" they closed in, and four faces looked at Tai Lung and Monkey questioningly. "Um... are we interrupting an important matter?" Yuki asked awkwardly. Lok and Jun just blinked dumfoundedly, before realization kicked in.

"Is... that?"

Sapphire interrupted them. "What is _he_ doing here?" She said coldly.

"All these questions are getting rather boring... what _else_ would I be here for?" Tai Lung's eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling high above him, feeling the room spin slightly. "I'm here to seek my redemption..." he then looked at Shifu, "and find my family."

Shifu looked rather taken aback, and Sapphire wasn't far behind; his eyebrows raised so high they were sure to fly off his face. His arm, that held the staff his dear friend Oogway passed onto him shivered in time with his whole body, before he stiffened up and kept his angry, almost pained composure as he took a step back, a slight limp visible. As for Sapphire, her paws crumpled into fists. "Your family is not here." He hissed, and her heart nearly leapt at his statement. "We will not welcome you here gladly, but advise you to leave immediately."

Tai Lung chuckled. "Actually... I _have_ been welcomed back." He averted his eyes from Shifu, to Po and Tigress, with everyone _slowly_ following his gaze. "Also to be frank with you Shifu, my family _is_ here... a few I do consider, as well as the simple fact that you're accommodating the little lady herself." Shifu froze, before he and Sapphire's eyes met, everyone but Tai-Lung, Tigress, and Po, gasping.

Everything suddenly stood still.

* * *

 **Finally got to update!**

 **I HAVE GRADUATED! BUT I AM CURRENTLY SITTING EXAMS! SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPLOAD MORE AFTER THE EXAMS ARE OVER.**

 **CIAO!**


	12. Boiling Point

**12**

There was a painful silence sweeping across the room. Everyone held their baited breath, while Shifu and Sapphire haven't taken their eyes off each other, almost ready to fall into a battle stance in fear one would attack the other. Sapphire learned by Jun the artistic eye to read one's true expression when they tried to hide it. But, she could see it within Shifu, that he was trying everything in his power not to attack her with questions, and demands for explanations. Nothing else, or no one else around them seemed to matter... but her. Sapphire felt her body shiver slightly, her throat closing up, causing a minor struggle to breathe.

Yuki and Yumi held onto each other with uncertainty, while Jun and Lok just glanced at each other worriedly. "Uh..." Po's voice piped up nervously. "We can... explain?" Sapphire snapped out of her trance and looked around. Everyone else was looking at Po and Tigress, all wide-eyed, and slightly angry, as proven in their tensed up forms. Shang's eyes were nearly popping out of his head, and Po slowly kept Tigress behind him when Mr. Ping and Li took a giant step for animal-kind away from them, eyes glued fixed on them.

"I sure hope you do!" Woo literally lost all manliness in his voice, which immediately went high pitched, causing everyone to wince. "Why on _earth_ is he still alive? _How?_ And what does he mean by being 'welcomed'?" He glared at them. "You never pulled the hold on him! You let him escape, and he brought... this!" He gestured at Sapphire, who glared at him offensively. "Into... the world!" He jumped back and hid behind Li. "Is she a venomous gas ready to end us alongside her demonic father?"

"No!" Lok stormed forward. "She never knew-"

"On the contrary Woo," Tai Lung said his name with a stiffened chuckle. "You brought me here... remember your fellow traveler in the rain?" Woo gasped.

"W-what?!"

"Stop." Shifu said calmly, raising a paw, making nearly everyone stay put, apart from Monkey who climbed off Tai Lung. His eyes never left Sapphire, before he then added in a more angered voice. "Po..."

"OK, OK." Po looked up at the ceiling. "I promise you Woo that I did use the Wushi Finger hold..."

"Sure, like your words have physical evidence." Woo scoffed, but never stepped out from behind Li.

"But like he said," Po continued. "It works two ways, which I still don't understand. Instead of going in the direction we thought the result went... it went to his favor, and he was given a second chance to redeem... and now this is his chance." Shifu looked down at Tai Lung, gripping onto his walking stick almost painfully. Tai-Lung caught his eye, and nodded. "He came to Tigress and I, and I can tell you that neither of us were sure to trust him..." He looked at Tai-Lung, both an even mixture of a sheepish smile and apology. "No offense."

"None taken."

"So how long have you hidden him from us?" This time, Po swallowed nervously, and looked at Tigress, who inhaled deeply, which cause Shifu to look away from Sapphire, and to a corner of the room that no one else could follow.

"He's been around since I was closing in on my pregnancy with Tigro and Little Lotus." Everyone gasped, causing Shifu to face his students so quickly it could make your head spin. Heck, even Tigress' eyes widened a little. Shang just _slowly_ backed away from her, his paw collecting his hanging jaw.

 _"What?"_ Shifu hissed. _"Do you realize what could've happened? He could've killed you on the spot."_

"He could've harmed the children!" Mr. Ping cried, his wings on his head in horror.

"Yet I _didn't_." Tai Lung pointed out. Jun and Lok held Sapphire back, whose focus, alongside everyone else darted back and forth between the conversation. "If that's not enough proof that I'm not here for revenge, then I don't know what else is."

Shifu tapped his stick on the ground twice. "Enough. Po- you will bring Tai Lung to the Palace dungeon. Do _not_ lift the technique off him, and after that, I will talk to you and Tigress _privately."_

"As will we!" Li and Mr. Ping added.

Shifu then turned around to the others. "As for the rest of you; the village is not to know Tai Lung is alive..." he looked at Sapphire again, whom, in turn, nearly collapsed with the level of anxiety on her shoulders. Taking a sharp inhale through the nose, he finished off his sentence reluctantly. "Or about his... presence, in the Valley."

All the others bowed hastily. "Yes Master," they all replied, before Sapphire abruptly ran down the lengthy hall, and outside. Po jumped in surprise as he was about to drag Tai Lung away. Shang just looked at Tigress, mentally asking millions and millions of questions. Tigress looked back at him briefly, her expression holding a soft frown, before she went after the young snow leopard, and everyone else watched her run, still trying to piece together the events that may have surfaced if Tai Lung had played their friends the fool with innocence.

Pushing the heavy door along by its wooden body, and not the handle, instantly feeling the sun beat down on her, the contents of her stomach did a summer-salt, and before she knew it they went up the same way it went down as soon as she collapsed, just as she turned the corner. Shutting her eyes and gripping her stomach with one paw while the other kept her balanced, her knees slammed into the ground as she was forced to take in the smell of the putrid acid throughout several more heaves, and left her with an increasing pain in her throat every time she tried to take in air. Once her intakes of air began to operate at a normal pace, Sapphire stared down at the ground pulling herself along until she leaned against the wall, head in one paw, body expelling into a wave of anxious shivers.

Tigress just turned her head around the corner, where she could hear soft whispers, fed by apprehension. As she took tentative steps, the feline listened with a heavy heart as the distraught girl whispered. _"I can't be him... I can't be him... I can't be him..."_

* * *

"Could you take me out of the immobilization technique now?" Tai Lung slumped against the wall Po placed him as gently as his weight could let his friend. "It's getting a bit discomforting."

Po shot him another look of apology. "Sorry Tai Lung, I can't lift techniques... my fingers are too stubby." He wiggled all ten digits in the air, the outline of each of the barely sketched out in the limited light in the cells.

Tai Lung's eyes edged upwards to the ceiling. "Damn... I'll have to just-"

"Are you _trying_ to stir up a fight?" Po asked suddenly. Tai Lung furrowed his eyebrows at him, as if the ask what he meant. "You _know_ what I mean!" He pointed an accusing finger. "Shifu and the others didn't need to know about Sapphire... yet, she doesn't need that pressure for explaining something she can't! How can she look at Shifu now?"

"They _asked_ why I was here!" Tai Lung snapped. "And I just answered them." Po sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I had to be straight with them, liked I planned to do," the Snow Leopard's eyes edged to the side blankly. "Now we're all in deep waters..."

"Excuse me Po." Po yelped in surprise, turning to see Viper slide past, and a quick motion later, Viper leapt back and slithered away, pulling the Panda along with her. Po wasn't sure what she did at first, until Tai Lung began to move his arms freely long after she shut the cell door... once the large metallic bracelets materialized after her from the corners of the dark cell, and found themselves around his wrists. Then Crane popped out of nowhere, and locked it. Po backed away from them, his paws wringing over one another, anxiously waiting for Viper and Crane to ask him a bigillion more questions/

It never came. Instead, the trio watched in silence as Tai Lung pulled himself up, massaging the aching muscles in his arms as he weakly leaned against the wall. There was total silence, until Tai Lung casted his eyes from his arms, and to Master Viper.

"Thank you..." he said, slightly taken aback, thinking of taking a step forward, but stopped himself. "But, why?"

Viper looked back at him, stone faced. "If Po supposedly trusts you... then I'll find it within myself to do the same, by hoping you won't try to escape."

"And so I," said Crane, raising a wing. "The technique Shifu used usually wears off after about two hours..." he eyed Viper, before whispering to her ''it's unlikely he'll come along in that time..." He then looked back at Tai-Lung, his feather's ruffled slightly. "I'll bring you food after dinner... come on Po, Shifu, Li, and Mr Ping wants to speak with you." Po nodded, and with that he followed the serpent, and the avian out of the cell, shutting and locking the door behind him, and out of the area. It was quiet among the usually chatty Masters, who always had something to say to one another to make sure they didn't drown in the awkward silences...

Tai Lung observed their exit, mentally wishing the Panda good luck as he took a seat on the bench, letting the back of his head touch the wall again, and close his eyes. Soon, with the melody of the shackles following his wrist movement, the leopard began to meditate.

* * *

Unfortunately, this time around they were sinking, and luck didn't seemed to be within Po's charm. At least, until they were back in the Hall of Heroes, where Tigress was back inside, along with Shifu, and Po's father's, looking just as concerned and distraught as they did before. No one else was there, and soon Viper and Crane disappeared, giving the errand to watch Sapphire, _just in case there was any trouble,_ leaving the four males and one female alone in a gloomy, darkened Hall...

Po's stance stiffened uncomfortably, and when he was about to speak, he suddenly doubled over when Shifu stabbed him with his staff violently in the stomach. "Explain yourselves..." He demanded slowly, the anger slowly rising in him.

The panda gave an 'oof' and immediately cupped his stomach. "Look," he began, narrowing his eyes to focus on Shifu. Tigress placed a quick paw on his shoulder, glaring at Shifu for his action toward her husband. "The situation seems bizarre-"

"Po!" Mr Ping cried shakily. "Tai Lung's _alive._ You brought him back to the Valley, let him loose around Tigro and Lotus... and you're saying all this _seems_ bizarre?!"

"Okay noted," Po stated quickly. "It _is_ bizarre if you put it in that tone of voice..."

"Po," Li stepped forth, raising his arms against the moulding of his body in neutrality. "Both of the boys at the impressionable age to shape their outlook on many situations based on how their elders..." Li swallowed nervously. "My son... what if he turns your own kin against you? What if he's here to harm them?"

"No," Tigress cut in. "He'll never do that."

Shifu glared at her hatefully. "Of all people I would never see _you_ take part in such a threatening... idiotic... Po-like-"

"Hey!" Po and his fathers' snapped, glaring at the red Panda.

"Mission!" Shifu finished off his sentence without caring for their interruptions. "What makes _you_ so sure he won't do such a thing?"

Tigress leaned down to her Master's face unwisely. "If that was his mission, why didn't he do so seven years ago?"

Li stepped forth and held Tigress away from the little space her anger was allowing between herself and her Master. "Tigress please... you mustn't get worked up, think of the baby..." She curled a soft fist. "... and also from _our_ perspective." He rubbed her on the shoulder. "We had no idea of his existence..." he took in a frightened intake of air. "He was there at their birth..."

"Yes... he was." Tigress saw the fear growing within her father-in-law. "He had his right."

 _"His right?"_ Shifu's voice carried across the room so strongly that everything around them shook, triggering the threat of anything fragile to break. Everyone had to stop, and wait out the movement of their surroundings. "Since when did a criminal have his right to be there to hold the children of his enemies? He tried to _kill_ you, if you forgotten, Tigress. He _killed_ others when he laid waste to the Valley."

"He was there to talk." Po replied. He tried not to flinch when Shifu's eyes reopened on him."About what his intentions were... and to meet his nephews."

Shifu hunched forward, suddenly feeling ill at the thought. "He has done _nothing_ to earn the title as their Uncle."

"As a matter of fact," Tigress spoke through gritted teeth. "When it came to saving my sons earned him the rights."

Li and Mr Ping stared at her, clearly bewildered. "He... what?" Shifu asked, slowly straightening up.

Tigress folded her arms and looked away, her motion leaving her in-laws, and Master Shifu to look at Po for an answer. He sighed. "It's true. When Tigress was sick... he looked after her when I walked out those doors everyday to protect the Valley."

All four men looked to the ground.

Things were proved difficult followed by the miracle that took it's place in the Valley. When the twins were born, Tigress took a dramatic turn. Bed ridden with an unknown illness, she was out of training for a year. Her days consisted of constant check ups, worsening bedsores, the battle to get better... and to look after her new born sons on top of all the stress and concerns when Po was out defending the Valley. Transferring her to the Palace was out of the question, as she refused to let the villagers see her so weak, although they were aware of her health status. Shifu, Mr. Ping, and Li would stay by her when the Palace Healer took up other duties in the Valley, but they couldn't _always_ be there. For the other Masters, it was alien to see Tigress so fatigue... and for the first while their minds with plagued with their fear of losing her.

It was amazing to see her slowly, but surely, grow stronger again, and her battle was victorious when she walked back into the Training Hall for the first time in three hundred and sixty-five days, with their sons totally bowled over at the sight of their mother doing what she did best. This time, however, was when Woo and Shang came into the picture. Shang made sure he was Tigress' doctor. He couldn't bare the thought of losing another sister... or at least, a _potential_ sister. As for Woo, he made it his mission to ask both Po and Tigress not to try for another child.

 _We don't want China to loose a good warrior, we don't want to loose a valuable member of the team... and we don't want the boys losing their mother. If you wish for another child... then consider adoption._ Firstly, Po and Tigress agreed, as they thought their gifts from the Gods was the only one they'd receive... until seven years later.

"Tai Lung did everything he could; he fed her, helped her look after Tigro and Lotus... heck, he even cleaned the house when she could bare _stand."_ Po felt a lump in his throat at the memory. His paw moved its way up to his throat, and as he spoke, he tried to massage the feeling away softly.

"Reluctant as we were, we saw that he was trying, and we gave him the chance... and then one day, he proved himself." Everyone looked at Tigress, who had her turn looking at the floor. "Po was needed by Mr. Ping and Li..."

* * *

 _"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" A worried Po asked. Tigress opened her eyes and saw him standing in the doorway, a paw resting on the body of the door. "I'm sure I can get someone to-"_

 _"Po," Tigress slowly sat up, groaning softly as she held her head. "You're needed in the Valley, you must go." She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine." She looked towards the cot beside her. Hoisting herself up, she swung her legs over the edge, and placed her own paw on the top of the cradle's bars, and began to rock it side to side. There was a gentle cooing from within, as her sons slept soundly, both cuddled up to their father's old panda doll. "Besides; Viper and Crane are helping in the Valley hospital, Mantis is still helping the pandas know their way around the Valley, Shifu is at the meeting with Woo, and Monkey has Chang to look after..." she smiled down at her miracles, before frowning slightly. "I don't want to be a heavier burden on their everyday tasks then I already am."_

 _"Tigress..." he walked back in and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "You're not a burden. Your health is important to all of us. We just want you to be looked after..." Not like the many messages littering the fireplace in the living room didn't prove so. "And given any needed assistance with the boys when I'm not here."_

 _The feline soon found her head resting on her husband's shoulder, smiling up at him. "I'm fine honestly... I can look after myself for a while." As reluctant as he was, he kissed her on the cheek, ran his finger along his sons' ears, and dashed out. "Food's on the dresser," he said as he left. "Love you kitten."_

 _"Love you too." She replied, before turning her attention back onto Tigro and Lotus, somehow sleeping through their father's heavy steps down the stairs, and out of the house. Silence soon followed, and when she was sure he was gone, her gaze met the steaming bowl of noodles across the room. Tigress took a deep breath. "Okay," she told herself quietly, still worried she'll wake up the sleeping cubs. "I can do this."_

 _She hadn't gotten out of her bed in months, but the aching pain in her stomach that begged for food was encouraging her to get up and move. She stood up slowly, feeling an uncomfortable weight on her stomach once standing upright without anything to lean on. Gripping her stomach tightly before hunching forward, Tigress sucked it up and took small, wobbly steps to the dresser. Soon she was triumphant as she had the bowl in her paw, and back in bed, eating away. Of course she felt sick a quarter way through, and slowly placed it on the bedside table, and soon followed her sons' into an semi-unconscious state._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

"I don't remember a lot of what happened after." She spoke almost bluntly. "However, I remember being held down as bandits took my sons and fled. Knowing _I couldn't fight back._ Tai Lung found them on his way here. He fought the bandits, and brought my cubs back, doing something I _physically_ couldn't." Her jaw tightened almost painfully, not finding it within her to keep going. Shifu, Li, and Mr. Ping just stared at her in horror, hanging onto ever word that came out of her mouth. "He knew he was needed, and stepped up to be there so everyone else could have been relied on and have their daily routine made harder."

And with that, she walked out of the Hall of Heroes, slamming the door behind her with Po's eyes on her. There was a long pause after the bang.

"Do you... _really_ trust him?" Shifu asked quietly.

Po looked back at his Master, dragging out his sigh like it was the millionth time he was asked this question. "Yeah, I do. After that? He proved himself worthy to earn _my_ trust... Tigress and I are following the Master's Creed... _in the time of when one of darkness tries to better themselves, we ourselves must do all we can to assist."_

"Is that... how she felt about her health?" Mr. Ping's eyes welled up in tears. "Illness is never easy for anyone, but Tigress was not a burden-"

"We know that, and now with our third child coming," Po gave the door behind him a glance over the shoulder. "She has it in her head this will come around again... not like some people's attitudes make it any easier."

"Attitudes?" Li spoke up.

He didn't have to say anything, but they all rotated their heads to regard Shifu; he just stared on at the door wordlessly, almost weak at the knees.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like chapter 12 guys!**_

 _ **I'm flying out to Lanzarote for a week in a few days, so I may not be in the mindset to write through the period I'm away. The exams have rotted my brain! I'm trying to write a novel and make a collection of poetry in real life, and get ready for adulthood sooo, I'll leave y'all with this for the time being.**_

 _ **Another Take To A Mishap has been updated, and I do plan to upload a songfic collection soon, so I'll be asking for requests for songs and characters!**_

 _ **Have a sizzling summer! I'll get back to writing chapter 13 as soon as I get back!**_

 _ **Ciao!**_


	13. Words of the Wounded

**13**

 **Some while later, in the Jade Palace prison barracks...**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Shifu?" Woo followed Shifu down the black, gloomy steps, with a shake in every step he took. "He could have lifted the technique while we were out of his peripheral, and has a plan to kill us?"

"Woo please," Shifu rubbed his temples in annoyance. "I need to focus..."

"Yes..." The Gazelle was so close to him he could hug him from behind. " _F_ _ocus on the well being of the Valley!?_ What will they ever think the situation...?"

"They'll be afraid," Shifu spopke softly as his foot touched the floor of the cell corridor. String right down to the very end, a single light gave salvation to the dimly lit area. Shifu also had a torch, but it only shed light a foot or so ahead of him. "We must tackle the dispute professionally, and as subtlety as-"

"And the girl?" Shifu stopped moving. He almost forgot about Sapphire. He never had such a speculation in his head, due to previous... beliefs of Tai-Lung's death. Sapphire did bare any of Tai-Lung's physical characteristics; he didn't have blue eyes, and she had a petite and dainty figure, not like the broad, buff like one he had throughout his life, which only improved by his training. However, her socialization skills were similar to his; she was out-going, social butterfly, and although her eyes didn't share his color, they shared the way that they would pull you in without her mouth having to move. From what Shifu had seen, that was how Tai-lung began courting girls... one possibly being Sapphire's mother. "What will we do with her?"

Shifu shook his head and looked over his shoulder, frowning at Woo's choice of words. "What about her?"

"She is a villain's _daughter,_ must she still be around here?" Woo almost clattered his teeth together so hard they had the opportunity to chip and break. "She could be a thr-"

Shifu spun round so quickly he made Woo jump back up a step or two. "Just because of who fathered her is of dark blood, doesn't mean she is one to follow suite." He hissed. "I will not have you talk of her to _anyone_ with a bad tongue."

Woo blinked at him in astonishment for a few seconds, before inhaling through the nose, narrowing his glance. "Don't protect the dark souls Shifu. Betrayal isn't taken kindly by anyone; especially the Master's Council."

Shifu rose his staff, and twisted it in such a way that the tip was barely touching Woo's chest. "Is that a _threat,_ Super Attendant Woo?"

"Not at all..." Using one finger, the Gazelle gently moved the staff to the left. Her eyes remained in a narrowed glare. "Just a cautious warning, for the sake of your reputation, and the Jade Palace. Just because she is a spawn of someone who was once your _son_ , doesn't mean your precious 'granddaughter' will be welcomed to the Valley with open arms." And with that, he ascended up the steps, his hoofs echoing through the hall. The red panda didn't move, his ears only twitched when he was sure Woo was gone. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and turned on his heel, and walked down the corridor, each of his own footsteps bouncing off the walls. Nearing the wretched cell, he held the torch higher, and when he stood in front of it, ready to spew accusations he believed to be true, he took his time to stare at the snow leopard;

There he mediated on the bench inside the cell, legs wrapped into a lotus position, and his thumbs and forefinger touching each other, like holding a pinch of salt, with the back of his paws resting on his legs. His eyes were closed, and he didn't flinch at Shifu's presence. Or at least, he didn't _feel_ Shifu's presence.

Right off the bat, the panda didn't hesitate to sigh and say; 'Why did you come back?'

The Snow Leopard opened his eyes slowly, and looked at him intently. "I have already told you." He replied. "I'm here for redemption, and reconnect with my daughter."

"But she doesn't see you as her father..." Shifu's gazed moved up and down Tai-Lung, trying to dig beneath the layers and find the real truth. Revenge must be written on his person somewhere...

"I don't blame her, I wasn't there." Tai-Lung's back pressed against the wall, sighing softly. "I was in prison."

"How are you her father?"

Tai-Lung raised a brow in slight surprise. "How _else_ do you become a parent?" He asked, before scratching the back of his neck. "Unless you like the idea of Master Crane's cousin the Stork coming..." Shifu glared at him. "OK, OK," he raised his paws up in defense, "she was born nine years into my imprisonment. Her mother she..." Tai-Lung's eyes moved around the cell space he was provided, trying to find the words to talk. "You get the picture."

Shifu coughed awkwardly, and nodded stiffly. "And... who _is_ Sapphire's Mother?"

"I'm not sure if you remember her, but I courted her before Oogway denied my so-called 'destiny'." He air-quoted the last word, as the way the word rolled off his tongue didn't do his statement justice. "Her name was Luna Lao."

"Luna..." Shifu's eyes enlarged at a sudden memory; a memory of a young, beautiful snow leopard with large blue eyes, and a crescent moon charm roped around her neck. Another memory, one being the same girl talking to Tigress, who was, back then, small, shy, and new to the Palace. He remembered how determined Luna was to make Tigress feel involved, and even offered to take her out to the village when Shifu and Tai-Lung were talking to Oogway... and kept her safe when Tai-Lung laid waste to the Valley. "I haven't seen her since..."

"Yes," Tai-lung smiled. "She decided it was better for her to leave the Valley... because she didn't want to be judged for loving me, despite my state. She visited me regularly... and before she told me about Sapphire, she asked me what would become of us."

"But you were in the immobilization turtle shell." Shifu cut in. "How did you-"

"I wasn't always..." Suddenly, he pulled out a locket, stood up, and walked over to the bars. Shifu leapt back defensively, his guard never dropping since he entered the barracks. Holding it out by the chain, letting the trinket sway side to side, lightly tapping off the bars, Shifu quickly swiped it out of his paws and examined it. It was circular, and the type you could open. He did so, and inside was a picture of Luna, cradling her swollen stomach, and a picture of a baby, obviously Sapphire, being held by a buff figure. His beefy arms were holding her against him protectively, like he never wanted to let go. "They put me in that when she disappeared."

* * *

 **"I can't be him... I can't be him... I can't be him..."**

Sapphire sat against the wall at the foot of her bed in the Suite, a gentle hold of her throat that tried to soothe the pain from vomiting was failing. There was a gloom within the usual glowing room, and she was all alone. Po and Tigress were nowhere to be seen, and now was the perfect time for her brain to replay the events that took place earlier.

 _"Why on earth is he still alive? How? And what does he mean by being 'welcomed'? You never pulled the hold on him! You let him escape, and he brought... this!" He gestured at Sapphire, who glared at him offensively. "Into... the world!"_

Her head rose up towards the ceiling, the tears fighting for their release. She held her head in her paws, feeling her claws lightly latch onto the sides of her head.

 _"He's been around since I was closing in on my pregnancy with Tigro and Little Lotus."_

 _"Do you realize what could've happened? He could've killed you on the spot."_

 _"He could've harmed the children!"_

 _"Yet I didn't."_

Some of the information Tigress shared she had already known from the night before, but what scared her the most was Shifu's reaction. He didn't cry out, point the staff and condemn her; he didn't banish her from the Valley or threaten to throw her into the dungeon with Tai Lung! He was... calm, about her part of the status quo, and that was terrifying.

 _"The village is not to know Tai Lung is alive..." he looked at Sapphire again, whom, in turn, nearly collapsed with the level of anxiety on her shoulders. Taking a sharp inhale through the nose, he finished off his sentence reluctantly. "Or about his... presence, in the Valley."_

Although his remark to cover up what he could've said about her was easier to see than a needle in a hay stack, _anything_ could have gone through his head. If she could hide from him as much as possible... maybe, just maybe, she can find the right words to say. She would tell him she knew nothing about Tai Lung up until her adoption, and had no intention to destroy his reputation, or the Palace. That she held no grudge against him for never finding her, and take her in... maybe her rejection to come to the palace as a Kung Fu student ran through his head, and said enough? However, her mind sprouted several ideas of what Shifu could have addressed her, before changing it to focus on the main subject; Tai Lung, while his mind was else where; on her.

Sapphire's thoughts were quickly interrupted when the doors of the Suite creaked open, and she immediately sprang to her feet, fearing it was Shifu...

It was Tigress; the sunlight fell against her back, shifting her silhouette to outstretch with the rays' strength. The tiger's arms were extended, her paws were pressed against the door, and her eyes immediately fell to the young Snow Leopard, who in turn, glared at her, and sat down on the edge of her bed, her posture slouched far enough for her forearms to rest on her legs, paws hanging in the air.

Tigress didn't dare to move from her place until Sapphire's gaze down-cast to floor sometime later. "Sapphire." She whispered quietly, walking towards her slowly. Silence. "Please... " she found space on the bed to sit by her, but Sapphire didn't move. Tentatively, Tigress reached out to hold her paw.

"No." Sapphire stood up and backed away from Tigress, eyes fueled with fury. "Don't- touch me." She hissed, her voice close to cracking up. "Just... don't" she turned away.

Tigress raised her paws to the same level as her head in defense. "Alright then... lets just talk..."

"About what?" Sapphire folded her arms quickly, her head rotating over her shoulder to see her. "About how _betrayed_ I feel? I trusted my life in your paws. I felt I could get close to you... after everything you did to help us in Bao Gu.. and I let myself to be close to you..." She turned to punch the wall, the room shaking slightly. "What a fool I am!"

Irritated, Tigress moved so swiftly, Sapphire didn't have time to move away. The feline held a tight grip on her wrist, which made her look into the gaze of the frustrated, ticked off, expectant mother forcefully. "I had you in _heart,_ Sapphire." Tigress spoke so low Sapphire had trouble trying to see the realness in the words. "Tai-Lung may have been a bad person, and did bad things in the past, but deep down there is a important reason he's still alive."

"How can you speak good of him if he had tried to kill you in the past?" Sapphire was close to screaming now. "He strangled you and tried to take you down with a whole bridge!"

"He saved my sons."

"Oh whoopdeedoo!" Sapphire tore Tigress' paw off her, and pushed her away. "He did one good deed and suddenly he's a saint!?"

Tigress caught herself by grabbing hold of one of the bed posts, and straightened herself up. "Listen to me," glaring at Sapphire, she continued to talk, her temper beginning to boil over. "He may not have been the purest, but he's here for _you._ Not for Shifu, but for _you._ He's here to make a relationship with you that was lost."

"And you helped him? Your actions were _pointless_ Master Tigress. He's still a threat to the Valley whether you like it or not... and a threat to your family." Sapphire turned to face the wall, trying to calm herself down. Tigress was also trying to calm down, for the baby's sake. "I _know_ about his past, I knew the outcome..." she scoffed. "I don't know what was going through your head thinking this little reunion was going to be a good thing for anyone. It's just _exposed_ me."

"You're not exposed."

"Yes I _am._ What will the others think of me now? Seeing that they have the truth hiding within the Palace cells?" Her eyes moved to the coins that sat in a bowl by the little shrine. The water's surface was still and undisturbed. "You're sinking, Master Tigress..." She whispered after a while.

Tigress' brows knitted together, trying to make head or tail of the girl's words. "Sinking?"

"Yes, sinking from your _job."_ Tigress' demeanor was fixed into a more firm build, yet her eyes showed she was slightly taken aback by Sapphire's remark. But there was more. "To protect your home, the people who live here... letting that vermin, that _poison,_ loose... you can't even keep him away from the ones you swear to protect. A Master thinks about the benefit of her people, not how to find a place for the enemy. What kind of Master does that..."

"A Kung Fu Master is more than just fighting evil physically Sapphire. We-"

Sapphire didn't seem to care, let alone listen. Instead, she cut her off. "What kind of _mother_ does that?" Tigress' words immediately disappeared off her tongue. The air grew silent and still, until Tigress' ears picked up the sound of Tigro, Lotus, and Chang laughing and calling out to one another in the distance, somewhere beyond the open door. Her boys...

When Sapphire turned around, Tigress was just switching her gaze from the outside to the floor, her paw slowly touching her stomach, eyes slightly wide. "You realize your mistake _now,_ Tigress?" She spoke softly, but also mockingly. Her eyes darkened in triumph as she took a step forth, letting her stand right under Tigress' nose, shoulders squared, paws on her hips, looking up at her, while the Tiger's gaze was fixated straight ahead. "A _real_ mother would protect and keep a high guard for her children... not let a monster loose around them, thinking he's a decent man." And with that, she left, roughly brushing past the Tiger Master, and disappearing down the steps. Blinking once or twice, Tigress turned and watched her leave in total silence, before wordlessly drifting towards her bed, and sat down on the side, staring off into space, both paws sitting on either side of her stomach.

She remained that way she was when Po came to find her, telling her the boys were home from school. At first he was concerned when she didn't answer him calling her name, but until he placed a paw on her shoulder, she looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 **And there you go! I give thee chapter 13!**

 **I was feeling productive, so I managed to get this done now. I have a job interview tomorrow, so I'm trying to tire myself out in any possible way so I can sleep properly.**

 **Anyways, please review!**

 **Chapter 14 coming soon (I'm 872 words in!), Ciao!**


	14. Under the Blossom Petals

**14**

Sapphire sat perched by the edge of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, feeling the wind lap around her ears, as she picked up a flower that had landed beside her moments before, soon followed by a peach. It bounced on her shoulder before she scrambled to catch it, letting go of the flower, and letting it flutter into the wind. Raising it up to her mouth to eat it, a voice in her head stopped her from taking a bite.

 _"Is she a venomous gas ready to end us alongside her demonic father?"_

Closing her mouth as she pulled the fruit away far enough for her to look at it. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree..." she whispered slowly, remembering the words Jun used to described Tigro and Lotus on the day of their arrival. Look over her shoulder to the tree hovering over her, she just stared. The wind rustled the branches and flowers, carrying some of the petals off into sky. Turning back to face the fruit, a growl echoed from her throat, as sudden strength ran through her paws, destroying the fruit, bits of it, and juice going everywhere, and sickly soaking into her fur, and clothes. Her eyes transformed into slits, and her breathing moved in and out of her nose. "I wish I had been on a high, secure, and cleaner slate..."

"As do many." Spinning her head around, ready to cuss off the person who spoke to her, to find Shifu, standing there. "Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Shifu," she said bluntly. Suddenly shy, she looked away, patting the area above her racing heart. "A little bit..."

"Apologies..." he cleared his throat. "Mind if we sit here awhile?" She gave a silent nod, and scooted up a little to give him some space. He sat beside her, and they both looked ahead, to see the Valley below the mighty mountains that hid in the clouds. His form settled one her left side, as her guitar settled on her right, the strings begging her to play them. As her paw pulled away from her chest, he passed her a plain white hankie, which she gratefully accepted, and wiped off the remains of the peach where she could. "Lovely view." He said after a while.

"Indeed." Sapphire replied quickly, not wanting to leave them both in an awkward silence too long. "Jun would love to paint this..."

"One of us better tell him about this place..." He cleared his throat a second time, and gave her a side glance. Seeing her paw set itself on her guitar, he smiled. "I've only ever heard you play twice... mind playing something small for me?"

"Now?"

"Now."

"Um... okay..." After pacing the hankie back to him, she straightened her back, cleared her throat, propped the instrument in the right places, and began to play.

 _"When the days are cold,  
And the cards all fold,  
_ _And the saints we see,  
_ _Are all made of gold..._ _"_

She stuttered slightly on the last word, looking at Shifu apologetically for messing it up. Shifu nodded and gestured with a circular motion. Gulping quietly, she looked down at the chords, and continues slowly, starting off with a smooth strum.

 _"I wanna hide the truth,_  
 _I wanna shelter you,_  
 _But with the beast inside,_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide..."_

 **Deep breath,** her mind suggested. She did, and as the tune flowed through the air, so did the words from her mouth. While she sang, she kept her eyes on Shifu. He, in contrast, had his eyes closed, his form completely still.

 _"W_ _hen you feel my heat,  
_ _Look into my eyes,  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _It's where my demons hide  
_ _Don't get too close...  
_ _It's dark inside...  
_ _It's where my dem-ons hide,  
_ _It's where my demons hide..."_

Shifu beamed at her, even though her ending was abrupt. "That... really speaks to the listener, my dear. Did you write that yourself?"

"No..."

Shifu fixed his gaze a little more securely. "Are you sure? I have the suspicion its from within..." He held a closed fist over his heart, before Sapphire warded off to a different direction, holding the tool of melodies against her. "I, um... have been meaning to speak with you." Sapphire tensed up. "But you left."

"I needed to-"

"You were ill?" Sapphire held the back of her neck, eyes lined to the ground in embarrassment. "I'm not surprised."

Sapphire wasn't sure what to think of what he said. Was he mocking her? Or was he being sympathetic? "I wouldn't have thought think you'd want me around..."

"And why is that?" He was seemed a little vexed; the crinkle in his eyebrows were on the verge of creating a frown.

She glanced at him like he was going mad. "I'm a descendant of Tai-lung, a criminal..."

"Yes, and a child that was fathered by my former student, and..." He added, nearly choking on a word Sapphire couldn't catch as she put the guitar back down beside her. "I'm not being distant towards you. I'm sorry if that's what it seems like, I'm just... uneasy." Shifu's paws found each other in a muddle before settling on his lap. "By the fact he is still alive... and I had no idea about you."

Sapphire froze. "You... didn't?"

The Master shook his head long enough for her to turn and see him doing so. "I've spoken to Tai Lung, and he said you were born just after nine years into his imprisonment..." Both their ears flatten at the thought. She then asked if he never knew about her mother coming to visit him. "No, I was never notified... but he told me he saw you once, before your mother walked out and never came back." Shifu shifted his position to cross his legs. "I never saw your mother after his arrest." This sparked Sapphire's interest. "I used to ask myself where she ended up after all the... havoc."

"You knew her then?" See the girl curious about her background was starting to look brighter. Her mother was a utterly different character to Tai-Lung, from what he remembered of her.

"Barely. She was a girl he courted in his time here. "

They looked out. "Did you ever go to see him in prison?"

"...No. The fact that I had made him that way , the cause to make him attack the valley... I couldn't bring myself to."

Sapphire turned to him. "I wouldn't blame you... I would've been the same..." Another moment of silence over throws them, and before Shifu could ready himself, the silence was broken by Sapphire, soon overthrown in anger. "Why are you even talking to me?" Shifu jumped slightly, staring at her in complete and utter discombobulation, but she kept going. The words were piling up inside her, and they needed to get out at some point, and now was the perfect opportunity. "You should be trying to make _me_ leave... surely I'm destined to be like him... why am _I_ not locked away in a cage?"

Her eyes pierced into his, but his face soon settled for one like he was just looking right through hers. "That would be a cruel act to pay upon an innocent girl, don't you think?" Her expression didn't shift. "I can see you have a good heart Sapphire... until something upsets you... you tend to hurt others with words, and not fists." Sapphire's eyes softened in their gaze. "I forgot to mention your mother seemed lovely from what I saw, and she _adored_ Tigress, and cared for her." Shifu tilted his head slightly. "Just like how Tigress deeply cares about _you..."_

It takes Sapphire a minute to realize what he meant, before she held her head in her paws, and Shifu found himself settling a paw on her shoulder. "I never asked for this..." Tear began to well up in her eyes. At first he could see it, but her voice cracking was a huge give away. "I'm... trying to find it within myself a reason to see why they made their decision to trust him. After what he has done. And the fact they never told me-"

Shifu sighed. "The Masters' Council have a rule that if one of evil doing wanted to change their path, we would have to be willing to help." A thought suddenly flew through Sapphire's head. _Is that what Tigress meant by A Kung Fu Master being more than just fighting evil physically?_ "But at the same time, we couldn't have the village losing their trust in us. I, Mr. Ping, and Li aren't too happy about the fact that he was around our grandson's... and may still be here when our next grand child comes."

"What do you mean by the last part?" She asked, wiping the tears away.

"I don't know what to do with him... that I must figure out in time. However, I too am trying to find it within myself to see their reasons why... but all I need is to find faith in the choice Po and Tigress made in trusting him... the very one they did for _your_ sake." Shifu patted her shoulder as he stood up. Picking up his staff and peeling a petal off it, he added. "They had you in mind Sapphire... I'd may sound hypocritical, but I would appreciate that."

He then left her there, like nothing of their minutes together weren't sentimental enough to comment on. Sapphire sighed and looked out to the village below again. A flower fell from the tree and landed on her head. Peeling it off, she held it in her paws like she was just offered a large piece of bread; paws joined together by the side where her pinkies were, and palms exposed. Staring down at the flower in silence for a few more minutes, she let it float off into the wind with her wordless consent. After that, she too stood up and left. She knew she had to apologize...

But she wasn't going to swallow her pride.

* * *

Lok, Jun, Yuki and Yumi sat in Mr. Ping's restaurant, playing mahjong while waiting for their noodles. Mr. Ping just opened up shop after being up in the Palace, and he was still shaken up by whatever took place after they walked out. Lok and Jun made it their duty to collect the order a few minutes later, kneeling down so he could see eye to eye with the goose.

"Order up," the bowls hit the counter with a bang, miraculously not breaking. Lok's ears flicked at the volume, before watching the goose fall back to stirring the bubbling pot of noodles. "Last order for the day... enjoy."

"Is... everything alright-" Bam. The order counter shuttered were pulled down shut. There was mumbling behind the barrier, so Jun went for the chance to go inside. "Don't." Lok, gripped him on the shoulder.

"Why not?" Jun asked, one bowl in each paws.

"Because it's not our business," Lok hissed, his eyes moving around the restaurant, peering at the other customers in case he saw someone eavesdropping. "And when we see Sapphire," he continued, as they placed the bowls down in front of Yuki and Yumi, and then themselves, they sat down. "We're not to ask her what's going on."

"Who Sapphire?" Yumi was only half listening.

"It's not like we don't know what the situation is." Yuki whispered, as Jun nodded in agreement.

"Just don't talk about it." Lok muttered, picking up on of the pieces to restart the game. "It's hard enough for her to find out who he is, and have to bare the judgement of the common folk, and even us. I know we've been friends since forever, and we need to support her. If she mentions it..."

"There she goes." Lok, Jun, and Yuki looked where Yumi was pointing. Sapphire sped past the entrance, her guitar over her shoulder. The four jumped to their feet and ran out. "Sapphire! Wait!" Yumi called out, but Sapphire kept going. Jun, knowing the only way to stop the stubborn leopard, picked up the pace, and pounced.

Both felines hit the ground, somehow not damaging the guitar. "We told you to _stop."_ Jun said in annoyance.

"No you didn't; Yumi said 'wait', there's a difference." She kicked him off. "Now leave me alone."

"Where are you going?" Jun asked he lent a paw to help her up, but she slapped it away and got up on her own, and brushed herself down.

"I have to leave," Sapphire looked up towards the Palace, before whispering. "I can't stay here... not while _he's_ up there. If someone found out about me being..."

"Don't say anymore darling," Yumi wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Jun's eyes narrowed when his eyebrows raised they knitted together in question. "So you're going without your bag?" His words made Yuki, Yumi and Lok avert their gaze from the distraught snow leopard, and onto him.

"Yes... I'll need you to bring them home when your leaving."

"Along with everything _else_ I have to bring home?"

Lok elbowed his rib cages roughly, angrily telling him not be more considerate. "Think of her situation," Lok placed a paw on Sapphire's shoulder. "If she needs to go _now,_ just help her out. I'll walk to your hometown with her to subside the labor for your back. Are you, or are you not, her big brother?"

Jun pressed his sight on Sapphire for a few moments. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and heavy, and her paws tried to hold her up by the elbows, before she could let herself fall. Letting the silence between them sink in, barring the hustle and bustle of the village life around them, Jun placed his paws on Sapphire's shoulder, lightly squeezed them, and stared deeply, beyond her eyes. He saw the girl he grew up with since the cradle, the girl he used to terrorize in the courtyard grounds, but above all that, she always had his back... "I'll do that, don't worry Sapph... what purpose do I have to you if I don't care and protect you?" He pulled her into a hug, and she her head bobbed up and down in the crook of his neck, whispering something he assumed was 'thank you'.

They managed to persuade her to eat with them for a few moments, taking their food to the fountain, suspecting that Mr Ping may not want anyone in his restaurant. Sapphire had her fill, and then took off.

* * *

As the flower found itself landing by a lonesome pebble, just outside the Suite, Shang, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were nearing the end of their journey to the same place. Standing near the door, where it was now bare from the guards and their armor. Crane dismissed them for a lunch break.

"We're gonna be here a while anyway." His sentence didn't have to be repeated; the guards bowed and made their way.

"Okay," Viper instructed quietly, even though the guards were out of reach. "Let's approach this carefully... just _ask_ them calmly about the _who's, how's, and why's."_

"That way we can get the answers we're looking for." Crane added, while Monkey and Mantis nodded in agreement. Shang, just folded his arms, staring at the door wordlessly. "But at the same time, we mustn't let them think we're against them, so lets' not be... aggressive." There were various mumbles of agreement, before Crane called upon Shang for his say.

The tiger just glanced at him, before nodding, and looked away. Viper and Monkey exchanged glances themselves, before Monkey walked up to Shang, and tugged at his arm. "You alright bud?" He asked.

Shang sighed. "I'm just... trying to comprehend... he harmed her in the past... and she's protecting him?" Shang didn't have to turn to the Master's to feel their eyes on him.

"We're gonna hear them out, alright? If Tigress could protect the likes of Tai Lung, she must have a _really_ good reason to do so." Viper smiled at him softly, and he couldn't help but agree. Po and the rest of the Five were in Tigress' life much longer than he was; it was almost too easy to say that they knew her better, and could read her clearer than what he has been able to in the past seven years, and that was something he wished he didn't have to admit.

"Okay," he whispered. "I guess we'll go in now..." As he turned to knock on the door, he stopped before his knuckles touched the door's surface.

"Uh... are you going to-" Mantis began, before Shang twisted his head in their direction, bringing a single finger to his lips. When they were about to question his first action, another followed as he motioned them to move closer, putting an ear to the door. Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis followed. Inside they could hear a noise; one voice... two voices...

 _"Aw Ti..."_ Shang edged the door slightly. _"Sapphire will come round, I'm sure of it. She's just a little upset..."_ Through the crack, Shang could see the room brightened by several lanterns, and Po and Tigress sat on the bed, backs facing him. Po had his left arm around Tigress' shoulder, his head facing her in such a way that Shang got a side view of his face. He eye had worry written all over them. As for Tigress, he could see anything else but her back.

"Where have I gone wrong? I did it for her sake... and now I've lost her trust..."

"Sweetheart..." Po's eyes moved in the direction of the door, before Tigress stood away from him.

"What she said... the way she looked at me..."

His gaze moved back to her. "What did she say to you?"

"What kind of Mother I am-" In a swift motion, Po's gripped Tigress by the shoulder's, and gently shook her. Shang could see her face; tears were rolling down her cheeks, her body hung heavy with exhaustion, frustration. As for the others, they could only hear everything, and they looked at one another all the while.

"Just _listen_ to yourself! Garbage!" His paws peeled off her shoulders, and cupped her face gently on both sides, his thumb wiping away the tears. "Tigress, honey, you're an _amazing_ mom, and I couldn't ask for anyone better to be the mother of my sons... our _children._ Sapphire's just upset, she's just letting it out... you're doing the right thing, Ti, you really are."

Tigress pulled away from her husband, staring right at Shang, as if he was standing there. Shang froze in case she could see him, but she moved her head back to look at Po, holding her head like she had a growing migraine. "Then why does everything seem to do wrong? Was I careless to let him into the house the night the boys were born? Am I a Master for following the Sacred Creed, or turning those I love against me?" She held her head again, before Po sat her on the bed again, and gently pushed her back until she was lying down.

"You're not hun. Who said being a Kung Fu Master was gonna be easy, huh? They just don't see what we see in Tai Lung yet, if he proves he can be trusted, everything will be okay."

"No, it won't..."

"It will if you just rest..." He pulled the blankets over her, kissed her on the forehead, and that was when Shang knocked. "Come in." They all pushed the door open, eyes immediately falling on Tigress, who rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms in embarrassment, sitting up again, and glared at the wall. "Hey... guys." Po said softly. There was silence. "You... heard anything?

"Hey, uh... yeah." Monkey hands opened and closed to stop the sweat from sticking to the surfaces. "Look... we were coming up here to talk about your... mission, with Tai Lung but-" gesturing at Tigress, her ears flicked as her paws sat on her stomach again, but not in a protective way; there was movement within her. "Seeing how Shifu and Woo are treating the situation... we don't want to make it harder for you guys. When you guys are ready... we can talk then."

Po stared at him through his words, while the others nodded in agreement. Tigress just listened wordlessly, eyes weighing to the ground now. "We're sorry for not telling you guys... but Tai Lung asked to be on the low profile, and we respected his wish..." He continued to talk, with Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis hooked on every word. Shang however, moved to the bed, and sat beside Tigress, taking her paw in his. She looked up at him, and he smiled weakly at her...

It was quickly wiped off his face when she stiffened up. "Tigress?" He asked, catching the others attention. Po turned his head, watching with wide eyes when Tigress suddenly doubled over, and fell to her knees. Shang collapsed beside her, trying to make her look at him. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I- don't know!" She grunted. Her eyes darted up to Shang, her pupils small, and her breathing shallow. "Help- me..." Her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed in his arms. Po and the others ran for them, all scrambling to get wake her up.

"She's unresponsive..." Shang passed her to Po, who was whispering her name repeatedly, almost paralyzed with fear, and he (Shang), wasn't far behind. "We gotta get her back to the Medical Wing- _now."_

* * *

 **Hope you like it guys!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Reminiscing

**15**

"Mono?" Chang called out breathlessly, as Lotus, Tigro, and himself, settled down their satchels by the door entrance of the bunk house. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Silence fell as the echos of his voice died. They searched the kitchen, the cupboard that held the cleaning supplies, the barracks, and even the vegetable garden outback. "Find anyone?" The twins shook their head simultaneously.

It was a speedy day; the class got a lot of their work done, and as an award, the teacher let them off without homework. They had been home, and everyone was present. It was only when Po sent them down to the village to collect various ingredients for dinner that they emptied the contents of their bags, and set off once again. It didn't seem like a long time gathering contents of the list together, but the Apple Cart Duck asked for their assistance to bring a bag of apples to an old lady close by, the doctors in the hospital who missed their lunch, and to a family of goats close to their Grandfather's restaurant.

Tigro's initial reaction to the sight of the noodle shop immediate 'let's go see Grandpa!' but seeing the property empty, they figured that he had gone out. And so they panicked when they realized the time, knowing that a search party would be sent out for them, thus making a dart for the Palace. And now, sweaty and breathless, they were greeted by a seemingly empty house.

"Maybe they had a mission they had to go to." Lotus suggested, which _may_ have been possible, but Tigress wasn't around like she usually was if that ever was the case. No one was there to ask them how their day was, or if there was any homework to do before their afternoon training could begin.

"Maybe... but they would've left a note if Mom wasn't here to see us at the door." Tigro squatted down to look under the table. "Doesn't seem to be anyone _here..._ let's try the Hall of Heroes," he led the trio to their destination. A group of the Palace Cleaners were stopped before entering the hall, to see if they were inside. The cleaners told them they had no idea where they were, and kept on their own path towards the steps. Tigro was about to push his weight against the heavy doors, until he heard a soft mumbles between the other trio.

 _"They have him down in the dungeon until Shifu decides what to do next."  
_

 _"What on earth were they thinking of trusting Tai Lung?!"_

 _"Shifu said keep the children from the dungeon... shouldn't we steer them away from the Hall of Heroes?"  
_

 _"They have no clue what's going on... the dungeon is the last place they'd go to."_

Lotus saw the confusion on his brother's face. "What do you think they meant by that?" He heard the talk too. Tigro just shrugged and pushed the door open with Chang's assistance. They were quickly greeted by a darkened hall, with no familiar face in sight.

"Not even Li or Master Shifu are here..." Chang said, folding his arms. "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know... but let's go down to the dungeon." Lotus told the monkey what he and Tigro heard the Palace Staff say. "They have someone down there."

"They must be down there for a reason that has nothing to do with _us."_ Chang emphasized. "C'mon," he looked back towards the open door behind them. "We can check out the Suite; someone's _ought_ to be here."

"But why would someone be down in the dungeon... and who would that be?" Chang soon was over thrown with curiosity, and they slowly made their way to the dungeon.

* * *

The smell wasn't too welcoming. Scents that they couldn't identify weren't the nicest, but helped shadow the long echoing corridor in a dank and darker light. Chang and Lotus covered their noses at the stench that couldn't be described, while Tigro tried to push past and ignore it. "Hello?" Tigro sent out his voice bravely, almost jumping at the volume of his voice jumping off the walls. Chang peered into the dimly lit area, before gasping and pointing towards the end of the hall, where a rattle of chains rang out.

"Is someone down here?" Lotus asked next.

"Lotus? Tigro?" They followed the sudden voice by a brisk jog. Closing near the dead end, Tigro and Lotus picked up their pace. Tai Lung was close to the bars of his cell. His large golden eyes watched them run towards him, nearly crashing into the bars. Chang hung back slightly, narrowing his eyes by a slight twitch, searching for anything off this man he may recognize. He was freakishly tall (compared to the small monkey), and his muscles were _massive,_ and his eyes were almost hauntingly bright.

"Uncle Tai Lung!" Lotus rattled the bars, trying to pry the door open.

"Don't Lotus, I'm fine..." Kneeling to their level, he didn't seem so scary. Chang watched from a comfortable distance, Lotus' arm squeezing through the bars, his paw settling atop of this strangers'. His eyes were swollen with surprise, the bruises on his cheek highlighted by a nearby torch. "What're you boys doing down here?"

"We could ask you the same thing..." Tigro's voice trailed off as he turned around to see Chang looking at Tai Lung in the shadows soundlessly. "Chang, it's okay, come say hello!" Tai Lung rose his head, narrowing his eyes, trying to see what the boy could. With a cautious intake of air for some encouragement, the little monkey moved closer, staring up at the snow leopard, totally bewildered by his friendly facade.

"Hello little Chang, I'm Tai Lung." Tai Lung reached out, and his ginormous paw gently closed over Chang's little delicate one. "We finally meet."

"Are you my uncle too?" Chang tilted his head to the side as their paws shook to establish their acquaintanceship.

Tai Lung chuckled. "If you wish me to, then I will."

Chang wasn't sure how to answer him, so he changed the topic quickly. "Why are you in the cage sir, and in chains?" Tai Lung stood up once they released each other, the chains hugging his wrists right on cue.

"Yeah... what did you do wrong?" Tigro asked, sounding a little worried. "Only bad people come down here."

As the child spoke, Tai Lung retraced his steps and took his place on the bench. l"Your grandfather wasn't too happy to see me, so he wanted me in here to make sure I don't break anything."

"But why would he do that?" Lotus asked, hanging onto the bars like he was also in detention. "You never broke anything... did you?"

"I have..." Looking down the floor, he was readying himself to tell them. _They're old enough to deserve the truth,_ he told himself. _They need to know the story..._ Tai Lung was ready to tell them every stitch of detail on the cloth of his past, but when looking up to face them, he stopped. Lotus and Tigro were staring right into his soul, without them even knowing they had the power to do so, igniting a sharp pain across his head.. and when reopening them...

* * *

 _"Cut it!" Her silken voice was ruffled with angry authority._ _The others sliced at the ropes securing the bridge to the mountain. They were too slow, to his advantage, and he was almost upon them when Tigress snapped the final rope. But Tai Lung was too close and in an act of instinct, Tigress launched herself into him, her foot smashing into his chest..._

 _"Where's the Dragon Warrior?"_

 _"How do you know you're not looking at her?" Tai Lung laughs. It echoes off the mountain walls. "You think I'm a fool? I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. **None of you!"** Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis exchanged quick, worried looks, and Tigress glared at him, baring teeth as he nodded confidently. "I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire, that he's a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen." He mingled with life and death walking along the rope with no assistance. _

_The Five exchange quick, confused looks as Tigress growled at him._ _"Po?" Monkey asked a little too loudly to no one in particular._

 _"So that is his name - Po._ Finally," _his voice broke with a minor cackle, "_ _a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary!"_

 _He was ready for her charge. They threw punchs, and she threw him over the bridge... and they were both somehow hanging there over the vast gorge still fighting. She was strong then, but he was stronger..._

 _He swiftly countered with a maneuver that sends Tigress slamming backwards through the bridge's wooden slats. Slicing the handles, he spun the craft until the twist pattern flew along the rope... catching Tigress within a tight hold around her neck. She cried out for air, and in the brief moment he had to watch before Viper made a grab for him, he could taste the fear that crept over her. Even better, back at the time, when Viper's attack allowed him to let go of the ropes... and she plummeted into the cloudy gorge below._

 _..._

 _With a crash, he suddenly rose to stand behind the Five, each of them staring at him with fear, shock, and disbelief._ _"Shifu taught you well..." Tai Lung jabbed a finger at Monkey, who instantly froze and hit the ground. The others gasped in shock, and Tai Lung remembered the feeling of pride running through him as Tigress, of them all, couldn't find the time to defend herself. "But he didn't teach you everything. ..."_

* * *

His eyes reopened with a gasp.

* * *

 _"It's not easy to take it all in at once," a soft, soothing voice sang into his ear as he felt something move in his paws. "But knowing she's yours makes it all that more exciting..."_

 _Tai Lung's eyes opened to the sound of a soft melody... a baby's cry. He eyes descend, and there she is; a small little thing, wrapped securely in a swaddling cloth, trying to get her little chubby arms free. His eyes widened with shock, and before he knew it, his face was closing in on her, until the little infant was staring right up at him, with the same look he had. "A carving out of you..." he whispered, and the baby laughed when he held her against his chest._

 _"But there's you in there too... she's your daughter my love..."_

* * *

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he turned away from the three boys, not baring enough courage to look at Tigro and Lotus.

* * *

 _He sat far into the chair, awaiting for his empty arms to be filled... and they were, by two small, squirming bodies. It had been a long time since he held_ one _baby, let alone too, and he was trying not to show his nervousness._

 _Looking up, Po sat in front of him, granting a small ounce of space in case he had to take them back. Tigress was in the bed behind him, tiredly watching them, her breathing only noticed in the slow rise and fall in her chest. Before he arrived at the house, she had been peacefully passed out, while Shifu and the others were there, but now that he was there... she wanted to watch him like a hawk._

 _Nodding at him encouragingly, he held one baby in each arm, staring down at them in amazement. "And to think they're part panda... you wouldn't think so, huh?" Tai Lung spoke softly, almost afraid to speak any higher._

 _"Too much of their mother in there..." Po glanced a Tigress over his shoulder, and she grinned almost evilly._

 _"They're so small... which is which?"_

 _"Surprisingly enough they were born right on time..." The he proceeded to show Tai Lung which was Tigro (in his right arm), and which was Lotus (in his left.)_

 _Tigro, started to cry softly, and Tai Lung felt stumped. "Here, lemme see him..." The snow leopard's heart twisted a little. "They were only born today... everything is so new to them... they've seen enough new faces now I think." Po cradled his first born, chuckling softly as his second laid in the snow leopard's large paws, almost fitting in one alone. Tigress just kept watching, stone cold. "Maybe he's just hungry... I'll be back." And he got up and brought him downstairs to make bottles, knowing Tigress wasn't up for feeding._

 _Now with both arms able to cuddle the second infant, Tai Lung just wordlessly studied him, moving one paw behind then child's head, and the other cushioning the rest of it's body. It was indeed a long time since he had a tiny squirming thing in his hold... fifteen years to be somewhat precise. This time, this child's arms were free, and he moved a lot more cos he had the opportunity to. Without realizing it, Tai Lung held the cub up to his face, observing every small detail. "How on earth could a panda and tiger make something like this..." he thought aloud, catching Tigress' attention._

 _"Oogway always said the world works in mysterious ways... and always expect the unexpected." She had a fake smile on her face, and he would've taken it as a true one if it wasn't for her eyes slowly shrinking to define her undivided attention of his every waking move._

 _"Look," Tai Lung sighed a little, starting to lower the baby. "If you're not comfortable with me holding him-" but he was interrupted when the baby had a light grab of his nose, letting out a little laugh._

 _"Look's like someone's trying to say hello," Tigress whispered._

 _Before Tai Lung's heart could register the joyous sound in a positive light, it brought back the memory of his daughter._ _That little girl he only got to see once..._

 _Po was just coming back down stairs, where he found the snow leopard, leaning forward, the baby still holding his nose, but not understanding why the eyes of this new face were welling up with tears, and his wife sharing the same muddled look at the sight._

* * *

"Tai Lung sir? Are you alright?"

The thoughts having such bitterness between and Tigress seemed alien, and realizing the moment he held Lotus when Po wasn't in the room brought him back to holding his daughter for the first time, but seeing someone fall to their doom was enough to shake anyone to the core... but he had _pride_ in that action... how could he not cripple with guilt looking at them? How can he not look at _Sapphire_ having that feeling dwell deep down?

"All you need to know now, is that, I wasn't a good man before." He said quietly, holding his head while his eyes looked at the floor. Tigro and Lotus' faces crinkled into looks of confusion. "I hurt a lot of people in the past... "

"Like who?"

"Shifu, your mother... and Sapphire."

Tigro gasped and jumped up and down excitedly, ignoring Tai Lung's disheartened mask. "So Sapphire _is_ our cousin!"

"Yes... but because of what I have done a long time ago, I hurt her."

"Physically?"

"No... I couldn't look after her."

Lotus knelled down close enough to the bars for his knees to touch them. "So... that's why Mom helped her in the orphanage." Tai Lung nodded, his pinkie itching the side of his eye to feel for any tears. "Oh... and she won't talk to you because of that?"

He nodded again, a fist of guilt growing in his stomach. "It still hurts her... try think of something _you_ did to someone that was mean, did it hurt their feelings really badly?"

The three boys thought long and hard about what he said, until Chang raised his opinion to their attention. "I've seen other people hurt one another... and I don't think they speak anymore."

Tai Lung's thumb and ring finger lightly pressing on his closed eyes, like he was trying to subside the pang of a headache. "That's how Shifu... and Sapphire feels with me... I hurt them in the past, and neither of them want to forgive me."

"Have you said sorry to him yet?" Lotus suggested, making the feline chuckle.

"No... I haven't a chance to," that was a lie; he _had_ apologized- or at least tried to, when Shifu was down with him, and the old Master didn't want to hear any of it. Like a stubborn child, it was like he stuck his fingers in his ears, and mentally lala'd over the words, so any words of respect bounced off him with no affect, and continued to place a the ever growing barrier between them.

* * *

 _"Master..."  
_

 _"I'm_ not _your Master."_

 _"It's more respectful by just calling you 'Shifu', isn't it?"_

 _"I don't care what you call me."  
_

 _"Then are you going to hear out what I'm going to say?" Tai Lung rubbed his sore wrists. "I mean, you've heard about what I said about Sapphire, but now's the time I can-"_

 _"I have other things to worry about than your late delivered apology letters." He hissed lowly, and began to walk away. "But what I_ will _say... is thank you."_

 _Tai Lug found this strange. A second ago the old panda was angry with him for returning, and surrendering so easily... and now he's thanking him? "What for?"_

 _"For helping Tigress... when I couldn't." And just like that, he left._

 _Tai Lung was alone in the cell once again, but quickly became aware of what he meant. "You're... you're welcome." He said out loud..._

* * *

Chang just smiled up at him, his little arm wriggling through the bars, and reaching out to Tai Lung, who took shelter in the dim light on the bench. "Well when you get the chance to, prove you are really sorry!"

Tai Lung smiled, rising off the bench, and knelt down to shake the little Monkey's paw. "I'll do just that." He looked down at the little guy's _very_ small , barely reaching the center of his Just then seemingly large paw, but Chang seemed to find it funny.

 _BANG!_

Three boys leapt away from the cell door, eyes darted straight towards the end of the hall, where two dark figures appeared. They seemed to look around frantically, before noticing them. Tai Lung growled slightly, ready to pry the bars apart to take on the two, but it soon came to see they were Master Monkey and Crane racing towards them

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Monkey hollered. Chang chattered in fear of his father's raised tone of voice; obviously something he wasn't used to. "What were you thinking coming down here?!"

"Mono-" He whimpered, before Crane grabbed him, and then the twins, pulling them away from the cell. Tai Lung didn't say anything in their defense, let alone his, so he just stepped away, ready to sit himself back on the bench, but Monkey's anger, and Crane's shaking form was new to him; in battle they were never like this, and Monkey was only violent towards him if he felt threatened... however, this time round Tai Lung sensed something more.

"Uncle Crane what's going on?" Tigro asked worriedly.

"You just need to come with us to the medical wing kiddo, kay? We'll explain when we get there." Tai Lung could sense something was _definitely_ wrong, and the twins looked at one another with fright, and allowed the bird grabbed them by the paws, placing Chang on his back, and walking towards the exit.

"Master Monkey," the primate paused mid step, and merely looked over his shoulder. "What's was going on?"

Monkey scoffed, " something that is none of _your concern."_ Monkey glared at him hatefully. "Just don't make things any harder and stay there."

"Tell me," Tai Lung felt a growl echo from his throat, his paws gripping onto the lines of chains that kept him stuck to the wall. "I can help."

"What use are you?" Monkey snapped. "You're no miracle worker."

His unwise words flicked the danger switch within Tai Lung. With a roar, Tai Lung leapt for the door, pulling the chains off the wall. Although it wasn't a hard enough blow to break down the door, it was a swift move that allowed him to grab the simian by the fur on his chest before he could get away. Pulling him so quick that both their head banged against the bars, Monkey faced the infuriated snow leopards. "If it involves well being of Tigress, Sapphire, and the boys it _is_ my concern _._ "

"Why do you care?"

"I've been around long enough to realize how much they mean to me. If anything happened to _any_ them, I would never forgive myself for not helping. If you have any love for those kids... or Tigress, you'd understand where I'm coming from." Tightening his grip, Monkey's face began to twist into an expression of pain. "Now, what. Is. Going. _On?"_

Monkey swallowed nervously, now seeing the sincerity in the burning gold orbs, he nodded. "OK." Letting the primate go, it gave him the space to whip out a key, opening the door, and delatching the cuffs from his wrists. "C'mon."

"What's happened?" They started running on all fours, as if racing neck-in-neck.

"Tigress has collapsed..." his eyes widened, "and Shang is still trying to find out what's wrong with her." With dialated puils and a heartbeat going sky high, Tai Lung td him to lead the way, and they ran to the medical wing, fearing the worst.

* * *

 **And there you go! Another chapter in the space of a few days!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Ciao!**


	16. Relapse

**16**

 _ **"Tigress? Gods, please hear me sweetheart..."**_

Tigress slowly opened her eyes, wincing when the light penetrated her pupils. Immediately her paws slammed over her eyes to save them from being damaged. When she finally opened them a little more taking a few intakes of air, and pulled her palms away, she panicked. Blurry shapes loomed over her, all talking at once. Some spoke quicker than others, but all shared the song of concern. Holding her head as a sharp pain panned across her forehead, a muffled voice, louder than the rest, told them to be quiet. "Where am I?" She mumbled weakly.

"Everyone just back off, give her space." There was brief shuffling. "In the infirmary." Rubbing her eyes, everything came into focus, and face slid into view.

"Shang?"

"And company." Tigress looked past Shang, where Po, Viper, Mantis, Shifu, and Woo stood, all looking at her with worry. Po, visibly shaken, ran up to her and knelt by her, hugging her tightly. She welcomed the embrace... but his warmth bounced off her, but for some odd reason it was too much. She was boiling, and his hug wasn't helping the temperature. Pushing him off her apologetically, he took the opportunity to lace his fingers with hers. "Thank the Gods you're okay..."

Tigress held her husband's gaze with obvious confusion. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Woo asked bluntly, before his eyes looked up to the ceiling, not amused. "She must of hit her head."

"Sh..." Shang felt her forehead with the back of his paw. Woo glared at him offensively, before turning elsewhere. Feeling the heat go through his paw, a nod towards Viper wordlessly asked her to wring out a cloth that was soaking in a basin. "Just rest..." He placed the slightly damp, but ice cold rag after pulling his paw away. Immediately feeling the cold sink in her head, her upper body followed suite and fell back slowly, til she felt her ears flat against the pillow. "How are you feeling now?" He asked softly.

Tigress gave him the same look that she gave her husband. "I'm..." the pain came back to her head. "Feeling off..."

"Mom!" Everyone turned to the door, where the twins, Chang, and Crane came crashing through, nearly knocking Woo over if he hadn't leapt out of the way. "Are you okay?" Seeing all three youngsters visibly worried in their wobbly words, she smiled and pulled them into individual hugs when they got close enough.

"I'm fine, I just had a fall." She said reassuringly.

"Is the baby okay?" Chang asked worriedly.

Tigress laughed. "Of course... we'll be fine."

"Now boys," Shifu caught their attention almost immediately. "Let Master Tigress rest; go on to the training courtyard and start your Tai Chi exercises." The trio looked like they wanted to argue, but reluctantly hugged Tigress again, before leaving the room.

Once they were gone, Shang held Tigress' paw, and spoke quietly. "Do you remember experiencing pain in you abdomen, and then collapsing?"

"No... what?" Tigress went to sit up, but Po pressed her back down gently by her shoulder. "The baby..."

"The baby's fine, like you said," Viper assured, drying the end of her tail in a towel. Tigress gave a sigh of relief, but placed a paw on her stomach anyways, just to be sure."But you gave us quite a scare... we thought you went into labor... next time, warn us before you give us a fright." Po, Crane, and Viper laughed, but Tigress saw that Shang looked a little troubled. Mantis, who sat on Shang's shoulder, was also quiet, his pincers folded tiredly.

"Shang? Mantis?" He glanced at her. "What is it?" Her question killed the laughter, and everyone turned to Shang.

"It isn't a laughing matter. Tigress... I think you may have the same illness you endured after you had the twins, and..." he cleared his throat, before he and Mantis changed slow glances. Mantis turned around and asked everyone to come outside with him, and they all followed, all their faces chalked white. Once the door was closed, Shang's paws found themselves in Tigress', squeezing them tightly judging by the look of it, not the feeling.

"It's more serious..." It was like he ripped her heart out of her chest and pounded it into the ground.

Po stood up slowly. "How serious?" He had that dreadful lump growing in his throat again... something he never wanted to ever experience again. Tigress switched her gaze briefly to watch his movement, before looking back at Shang, her paws slightly moving with the anxiety that was starting to run through her nerves. Pulling one out of his hold, it cradled her stomach almost fearfully.

"The outcome can be one of two... you can decide if you... or the baby, gets to live."

* * *

Crashing through the door, both feline and primate hit the ground by the left-hand side of the reflection pool, breathless, trying to answer their lungs' pleas for oxygen. "Those... damn... steps!" Tai Lung hissed, coughing hoarsely.

Monkey was patting his chest to get his lungs working again, cupping in large amounts of air like there was barely any left. "I... thought I'd be... _used..._ to them." Wiping his forehead, he tried to spring back up onto his feet, only to fall over. Tai Lung, annoyed by the time already wasted in their bickering back in the cells, grabbed the primate by the arm, hauling him to his feet. There, they ran around the desolate pool, and towards the medical wing.

Upon arrival, it didn't take them long to spot the cluster of bodies standing by a particular door. They all looked up slowly from the ground, before staring at both Monkey, and Tai Lung wide eyed. "What is he doing here?" Woo glared daggers at Tai Lung, who in return, rose his head respectively.

"I'm here to see Tigress."

Crane just shook his head. "None of this is your-"

"Don't. Finish... that sentence," Monkey warned, folding his arms. "Let's not make this hard on anyone okay? Just tell us that she's okay..." Tai Lung awkwardly looked at each Master for some answer, but they all just exchanged saddened looks. Viper was wiping away tears, before turning towards the door. Crane pulled his hat down slightly, frowning at the ground. Woo gave a dull huff and looked at no one, and Shifu kept his balance stable with his walking cane, eyes closed.

Mantis' pincer slid under his chin uneasily. "She has the same illness as before... but worse."

"What do you mean?" Tai Lung's heart skipped a beat when Mantis opened his mouth to talk, but the soft conversation between Po, Tigress, and Shang in the other room caught their attention.

 _"It can't be..."_ Po said, with all three silhouettes visible to them outside the room. Po was pacing back and forth, Tigress was sitting on the edge of the medical cot, and Shang was by her side, but sat on a stool. _"It has to be something else..."_

 _"I'm sorry Po... we can... cherish whatever time we have left."_ Shang's voice cracked under the weight of guilt and sadness, having to be the one to tell the news. Turning to look at Tigress, he leaned in slightly. _"But there's-"_

 _"A simple decision..."_ Tigress straightened up, looking at Shang at the same time as Po.

 _"Tigress/ The baby lives."_

Tai Lung's heart dropped so quickly he was close to hitting the ground too. The blow of realization hit everyone else, so hard they had to stop themselves from running for the door.

 _"What/ What?"_

Shang backed stood up, and back away slightly, his silhouette growing as he neared the door. _"Okay we just need to take a minute and hear what I-"_ He was immediately cut off by the abrupt screaming match.

 _"Are you crazy?"_

 _"As a father and husband you would understand where I'm coming from-"_

 _"But I also have a say._ _What about you?"_

 _"What about me? I've walked on this earth... I want our child have a chance at life."_

 _"What about the two sons we already bare? Don't they need their mother?"_

 _"Po please-"_

 _"NO!"_ His silhouette moved along to grab her by the shoulders, ready to shake sense into her. _"I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!"_ He roared what seemed like to be right in her face (unwise, full stop), and the volume tore through the air so violently, that the long silence that followed quickly was in after that, and before Viper and the others made an attempt to move, there heard sobs. _"_ _My sons can't grow up without a mother, neither can this baby..."_ They soon sank to the ground, where their shadows muddled together to make an odd shape. _"_ _I nearly lost you before... I can't loose you."_

 _"Po... I can't things any easier."_ It was Tigress that set Viper off. She, not able to listen to their controversial bickering, turned away to slither off, While Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Woo, and Shifu continued to stare at the door. "There has to be another way..." Monkey whispered, his heart twisting at the thought of both scenarios. Viper bumped into Tai Lung, gasping as she bounced back. She looked up at him, seeing his fists curling before his infuriated eyes looked at the barrier that kept him from the two people he was closest to in their hour of need. He knew better not to take a step towards the door, or else he would've been taken down, but it angered him of how weak he was to let himself do this.

Then it hit him. Shang didn't finish his sentence. "Maybe there is!" Before anyone could stop him, he opened the door, and revealed the shadowed scene. Po's head was under Tigress' chin, while his paws and eyes were directly on the bump. His eyes were fixed in such a way like he could see right through to his baby boy/girl, whispering to him/her... or Tigress. Who, on the other hand, held him close with her eyes shut, hushing him softly.

"What are you doing in here?"Although Shang was giving him the evil eye, Tai Lung nodded respectfully.

"Is there anyway to make sure they both make it? There must be."

Shang hesitated, before reluctantly nodding. "There is an antidote..." Everyone else piled back into the room, while Po jumped to his feet, eyes ogling Shang, almost high in hope. "It has a list..."

"I don't care how dangerous to journey." Po cut in. "I'm going."

"Po." Tigress rose up from the floor as quick as her condition could allow her. "No, the boys need you-"

"But they need you too Tigress... I'm doing this." He held her gently in his arms, close enough that their foreheads were touching. "I want you here to see our children grow... this baby grow... to help them see the simplicity in all around them... I want you there..." Tigress looked to the floor, still reluctant, so with the aid of his paw, his cupped her chin and helped her look back up at him. "You're not going to change my mind. I'll come back, and that's a promise."

"I'll come," Monkey piped up.

"Me too." Viper nodded.

"Why are three of you going?" Shifu glanced at Woo in annoyance. "Surely Shang will need assistance to look after her."

"I'm here," Mantis stated firmly. "So is Jasmine, Jun, Lok, Sapphire, Yuki, Yumi, Shifu and Crane... and maybe yourself if you're charitable enough." Woo rolled his eyes, and mumbled something in agreement. "We can defend the Valley with the two of us, and Master Shifu." He nodded at Viper. "If the three of you split up to get the ingredients, you can get back quicker."

"I can defend the Valley-" Tigress was cut off when she felt a paw on her shoulder. Twisting her head to look over her shoulder, Tai Lung lightly squeezed her shoulder, shaking his head firmly.

"No Tigress... your job is to rest. You need to... don't make things hard on yourself, okay?" She opened her mouth to argue when his paw peeled away, but Viper slithered up her frame, until she was laced around her shoulders.

"We're going to make you better Tigress, no matter what... just look after yourself." The little snake kissed her friend on the cheek softly. "We're not going to lose you, or this baby... not on our watch."

Tigress examined everyone around her, and their determined faces were enough to prove their loyalty, and she nodded slowly. "OK, I will..." They all smiled at her as Viper slid off her. "Just get back home safe..."

Po nodded reassuringly. "We will..." he turned to Shang. "Is there a period of time we have to get everything?" he asked, as Tai Lung moved Tigress to the cot steadily after her body shivered slightly.

"You have until the end of her pregnancy," Shang replied, scribbling out the ingredients again a second and third time, "that's not til another four months, but the quicker, the better, and the lesser chance we have her going through the same ordeal post-birth, as before."

"I'm helping too, in whatever ways possible." Everyone turned, and realizing Tai Lung spoke up, barring Po and Tigress, they exchanged glances, and Shifu immediately stepped forward.

 _"You're_ going back to the cell." He glared at Monkey, while Tai Lung frowned, his arms twisting around each other against his "I have a decent idea how you got out... but there is absolutely-"

"No shadow of a doubt that he is helping." Everyone spun their heads around, to stare at Tigress and Po in utter shock.

"What?!"

Tigress sighed. "You all need to see the good in him... he's helped before, and I personally ask to let him be around..."

Po smiled sheepishly. "Many paws make light work... right?" Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Shang turned to Shifu for advice. He, in return, grumbled to himself, before pointing his staff at Tai Lung, who stared at the red panda like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"If you mess up in any shape or form, you will suffer the consequences..." He said through gritted teeth.

Slowly, the leopard raised his arms in neutrality. "Understood."

* * *

 **Hope you're liking this so far guys!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen next!**

 **Ciao!**


	17. Multiple Missions

**17**

The sooner Po, Monkey and Viper were ready to leave, Li and Mr. Ping were brought to the Palace, told the news, and when the trio were ready to go, they had to face a teary Mr. Ping, a distraught Li, and three very confused boys. Tai Lung watched on from a pillar, leaning against it with his arms folded stiffly. He had said nothing at all, and wasn't planning to in case a simple bid of luck to Po would set Shifu off. Instead, he said it on the way out when he and Po hung back behind everyone.

Outside the Palace, everyone who was staying behind faced those who were leaving, who bore satchels on their backs. "We'll be back as soon as we can," Monkey reassured the goose, patting him on the back. "In the meantime," he smiled at Chang, who just looked back at him, expressionless. "I want you on your best behavior."

"I will Mono..." Chang said, before looking at the ground.

"Why do you have to go?" Lotus stood by his mother, eyes ascended to his father. "What's going on Dad?" Po just knelt down, and beckoned his sons over with open arms. They ran into him within a heartbeat, heads knocking into his shoulders. Hugging them tightly, Po and Tigress locked eyes. She just bore into him, before her face grimaced slightly, turning her head away from him. Shang, who stood on one side of her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Your mother isn't feeling well," Po said slowly, as the boys pulled themselves off him, and turned to their mother in worry. "Your Uncle, Auntie and I have to go get the medicine she needs to get better."

"Will the baby be okay too?" Tigro asked, his eyes not falling from her.

"Of course it will," Viper said, smiling softly. "And it would be so great if you helped take care of your Mommy while we're gone too." Watching Po as she said this, he nodded enthusiastically.

"Can you do that for me?" He questioned, before they nodded, and hugged him again. Kissing them on the cheek before releasing them, and ruffling Chang on the head, Tigress moved towards him, arms gently folded around each other against her chest.

"You're crazy." She whispered, and he stood up just chuckled at her hidden paranoia. "You don't need to leave..."

"People do crazy things for the ones they love..." They folded themselves into a hug, done in a way that Tigress' chin was hooked onto his shoulder. "I'm not letting you go... and this is gonna help you. I'd rather risk it all." He said softly, tightening the hug. "I love you Tigress..."

"I love you too," she smiled to herself, but felt a tear letting itself run down her cheek. When they pulled away, he held her face, gently wiped her cheek as their heads touched, and they shared a kiss, and Tigro and Lotus immediately hugged their Mom when she backed away from her husband. Monkey held Chang in his arms, telling him to be good, and assist in anyway he can. With a tearful yes, the three Masters bowed to the others, who did the same in return, while Tai Lung nodded in return.

"When you find Jun, Sapphire, Yuki, Lok, and Yumi, notify them," Shifu's arms linked behind his back. "It's all paws and wings on deck."

"We will," Po looked at Tai Lung.

"Get back safe," Tai Lung said, gaining a grin from the panda, and a surprised look from everyone else. "Can't stand anymore havoc..." Shifting his eyes to lock with Shang, he added 'she's in good paws,' earning a conspicuous wary manner from him.

"I know she is," Po nodded firmly. "And we'll be back as soon as we can."

And off the three went, descending down the steps, with Po taking the lead. Tigress continued to watch them in well defined focus, her fist balled against the side of her stomach, until a small, tentative paw wormed its way into it. Glancing down to her left, Lotus rubbed his head against her paw. "You'll be alright... won't you?" Averting her gaze back down the steps to no longer see Po, Monkey, and Viper, she breathed in, and wordlessly bent down to see him eye to eye, and kissed his forehead. Chang and Tigro moved to her, and she embraced all three of them. "We're here Mama..."

"I know you are..." She whispered, her cheek resting on her son's head.

Shifu felt a small tug on the sleeve of his tunic, and turned to see Mr. Ping, wringing his wings together worriedly. "The journey isn't... _dangerous,_ is it?" He asked, his voice wobbling.

"No," Shifu patted his shoulder reassuring. "They have to travel to several small villages, and to Gongmen City to retrieve the ingredients."

"Oh," Woo sighed with bordem. "Not very thrilling is it?"

"Not at all, but it doesn't lose it's value."

There they watched Crane assist her to stand, and stir her back to the Medical Wing, with Mantis, Shang, followed by Mr. Ping, and Li. Crane rubbed her back when he saw the sick spell take over her in her sudden wobbly steps.

"C'mon, let's get you settled." Li spoked softly, catching up and guiding her along by the paw. Tigress' heavy eyes elevated up to his. They locked for a few seconds, before Li gave a soft, worried frown as her gaze tranferred back to the ground. The children turned their gaze to Shifu, who gestured them to follow, and the three rushed after them, leaving Woo, Shifu and Tai Lung outside. Mr. Ping just welcomed the three under his wings once the doors closed.

There was a long silence. "I await for my first assignment," Tai Lung stated suddenly, pulling himself off the pillar, and standing tall. "Do I assist in the Medical and follow them, or the children...?" Woo and Shifu glanced at each other; the Gazelle's eyes grew wide at the words. They completely forgot Tigress had asked him to be involved.

"Well... it's fair that whatever _Tigress_ wishes you to do so, you serve that." Shifu said uncertainly. Tai Lung nodded slowly, before excusing himself to go to the medical wing.

Woo cleared his throat, and straightened his tunic. "As long as you keep your head down," Woo stuck his nose up, peering at him through narrow slits as Tai Lung placed a paw on the door's third dimensional engravings. "And stop causing curses, it will make things a lot easier."

"What?" Tai Lung glared at him, his ears flicking angrily. Shifu immediately moved in to stop the arguing. "If you think I'd _ever,_ inflict this on Tigress-"

"Say no more," Shifu spoke through gritted teeth, his staff elevating high enough to clasp Tai Lung around the throat. "The last thing we need is an argument at a time like this."

Woo smirked triumphantly as the snow cat bowed his head in bitter defeat. "Quite right Shifu," he rose a hoof regally, moving his eyes back to the leopard. "Considering you almost killed her in the past, you have no stronger alibi stating you did the complete opposite, that girl is a complete _imbecile,_ trusting the likes of you- AWK!"

Before Tai Lung could react, Shifu sped towards Woo as stealthy as he could, impaling both of them into the pillar, causing the Snow Leopard to stumble back at the force of the wind that came out of the swift movement. With a thud, Woo's head whacked into the wall, with Shifu's left arm rammed against his throat, the very cause of his outcry. "No one, calls Master Tigress an _imbecile,_ _"_ Shifu said lowly. "For her to place her trust in Tai Lung, she has a perfectly good reason to do so."

"Hm, maybe so." Woo found the strength to push him away, hard enough for Tai Lung to pull himself off from the door to catch the red panda before he fell. "But that is no excuse to put down your guard... or act like you were never against her in _any_ decisions she has made." He then pointed the accusing hoof at the Snow Leopard, who froze mid action of standing Shifu back on his feet. "Whether it's you or the illegitimate that's stirring the pot, I'd advise you to stop, before anyone else has to get involved."

And with a huff, Woo flounced off down the steps, leaving the two to stop and stare on.

"I really, really, _really_ don't like him." Tai Lung said finally, breaking the silence between them, the wind, and the rustling leaves that moved along the platform.

The red panda rubbed his eyes in annoyance, as if to stimulate the withering patience within him. "Try to tolerate him, at the very least... he's just looking for someone to blame..." Shifu said as he brushed himself down. "And for once he's not blaming Tigress."

The snow leopard blinked in confusion, before giving a look of realization. "Well then," Tai Lung folded his arms, and looked at the ground, while Shifu's ears flicked at his voice. "I'd much rather take the blame. Illness comes and goes when it wants to... it's not her, or anyone's fault..." He pushed the doors open behind him, before stopping himself from going in. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Shifu shook his head. "I have something to do." He said. "I'll be back soon."

Tai Lung nodded slowly. "And, Shifu?"

"Mm?"

There was a brief silence before the gentle wind whistled. "Never should we hold grudges against what the heart wants." He ushered.

"What?"

"I mean by Tigress and Po's decision to have a third child..." he sighed a little worriedly. "If Tigress were not to make it through, and the baby lives... would you hold grudges against the oblivious being throughout their life?"

"I..." Shifu's eyes closed. "Never. It's happened before... and the mother didn't make it through. To hear about it is one thing... but to see _Tigress_ go through it, and pull herself to the other side, I don't want it to happen again. I can't-" He stopped himself from going further.

"You can't what?" Tai Lung held the door handle tightly. "Lose a valuable student?"

Shifu glared a him hatefully. "Tigress is _more_ than a student." He spat.

* * *

"Dragon Warrior?" Lok asked questioningly as they caught sight of the panda rushing through the village square. Yuki, Yumi, and Jun turned their gaze to see them also, waving them over.

"There you guys are!" Monkey claimed, as they ran over to them.

"Where are you guys off to?" Jun questioned, eyeing the satchels on Monkey and Po's backs. "Is there a mission?"

"Yes... we need you guys to get to the Palace right away, you guys need to..." Vipers mentally counted each of them. "Uh... where's Sapphire?"

"Well, Maters..." Yuki and Yumi chuckled nervously. "Ya see, Sapphire she... kinda... left?"

"WHAT!?" Monkey gasped. "Why?!" Lok raised his eye brows subtlety, and the others just blinked at the primate. "Right... noted." he muttered, slightly flustered. "But we need to find her!"

"How come?" Yuki asked.

So Po explained everything, starting from when Tigress took the fall in the Suite, to the news they all received, and now the ingredients they were setting out to get. Through every word that fell from his mouth, the four of them swallowed it up fearfully. "We need you to help up in the palace," Po explained, pointing to the mountain behind them, "and help take care of her until we get back. We'll be home as soon as possible."

"Of course we will!" Lok declared. "You all helped us in the past, it's about time we returned the favor!"

"Right, and I'll go find Sapphire," Jun stepped up to the task without hesitation. "I know where she's heading." And soon, both parties; the former orphans, and the Masters, went their separate ways, the concerned volumes in tone miraculously not catching the attention of the other villagers. As Yuki, Yumi, and Lok started the dreaded journey of climbing the steps, Jun ran out with Po, Viper, and Monkey. Racing on all fours, he took a brief second to salute the Master, bidding them luck before making a sharp turn a couple yards up north, clawing his way through the thorny brambles, growling and lowly cussing each time a branch whacked him in the face, or when a large collection of thorns pricked and prodded at him.

 _I shouldn't be far off her trail,_ he thought as he neared a stranded house in the middle of the forest. _She only left about half an hour ago... unless she ran most of the way, damn it!_

Was that humming he heard? "You there! Good sir?" Jun shouted, scaring the living day lights out of a pig, who was in the middle of sweeping front area of his house. Closing near him, Jun took a weary breath. "Have you seen a snow leopard around? Blue eyes, about this tall?" His paw measured Sapphire's height, which was just under his chin. "Carrying a guitar?" He needed to make sure she was going the way he thought she was.

"Very pretty?"

Jun blinked, before coughing awkwardly. "Yes."

"I have sir, went that way. "He pointed in a given direction the lion was looking for, and Jun thanked him, and set off running again. A stitch started growing on his left side, and when he thought he was going to keel over, he spotted a small blob, sitting in the shade, and a faint melody was surfing through the air. Squinting his eyes with a glint of hope rising in him, he sighed gleefully, hearing the familiar voice sound off along with the tones of the guitar.

"Sapphire!" He called, but the music kept playing. "SAPHIE!" He hollered, and the music stopped abruptly. The distant body stood up, and looked down his path, where he collapsed half way, and had to drag himself along.

"Jun?" It was her.

"Who else calls you-" WHACK! A sharp slap caught the side of his head.

"And how many told you not to call me that?" She asked.

"Okay, noted-" he heaved, before holding the sore side of his head. Even through the thick pain it managed to be sore enough to make a headache. "But- I needed to make sure- itwasyou!"

"OK, OK, take a breath man!" She pulled him up off the ground, and brushed off his shoulders. "Now, tell me why you ran all this way after me." She asked calmly. "What's the reason?"

"Tigress..." he held up one finger tiredly. "Needs you."

"What for?" Sapphire's chilled facade suddenly turned tensed and angry. "I'm not going back to hear her apologize. I will not be found out... No one can know I'm Tai Lung's biological daughter, don't you get it?!"

"It's not that." Jun's breath slowly came back. "She's grown sick-"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Unlikely story," she spat wickedly. Turning her back, she began retreating her steps. "Now if you excuse me-"

"No, you don't get it! Po, Mantis and Viper left the Palace to get the antidote ingredients..." Sapphire reached out for her guitar, but stopped, a blank expression on her face. "If she doesn't get the medicine, she... or the baby, could die."

Her heart dropped. "What?" She whispered, as fond memories flooded through her mind;

 _"Excuse me." The stall owner, and the wolf immediately turned to Tigress, whom had Sapphire by her side with a curious look. "This little one," she placed a paw on Sapphire's shoulder, as the girl smiled at the wolf innocently, but her knees were buckling. He smiled back surely enough, but the two of them easily saw him tightening his jaw as soon as he did so after he briefly met with Tigress' eyes. "She loves music, and she was wondering if she could try one of the instruments?"_ ** _  
_**

 ** _..._**

 _Sapphire knew what the feline meant, and merely bobbed her head without question, before jumping for Tigress, who didn't flinch as she felt Sapphire's arms wrap around her neck, pulling her into a meaningful embrace._

 _"Thank you..." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly, and tightened her embrace. Tigress slowly wrapped her arms around Sapphire as well, and held the girl against her frame tighter... especially when the child began to cry. Tigress felt eyes turning on them, but she didn't care. As she felt Sapphire shaking against her, while letting out a sob or two, and her shoulder getting a little damp, she rested on her shoulder too._

 _"It's okay..." she whispered, feeling her own eyes starting to well up. "Just let it out..."_

 _. **...**_

 _Wrapping her arms around Sapphire's upper back, and feel the girl's hanging around her neck, they were embrace, simultaneously moving from side to side, whispering soft messages of joy and happiness. "You're here..." Tigress' voice started cracking up, and her paw slowly touched the back of Sapphire's head. "Safe and sound..."_

 _"Yep..." Sapphire chuckled, but tears were streaming down her cheeks..._

Then, of course, was the fight in the suite.

 _When Sapphire turned around, Tigress was just switching her gaze from the outside to the floor, her paw slowly touching her stomach, eyes slightly wide. "You realize your mistake now, Tigress?" She spoke softly, but also mockingly. Her eyes darkened in triumph as she took a step forth, letting her stand right under Tigress' nose, shoulders squared, paws on her hips, looking up at her, while the Tiger's gaze was fixated straight ahead. "A real mother would protect and keep a high guard for her children... not let a monster loose around them, thinking he's a decent man." And with that, she left..._

"What have I done?" She whimpered, before grabbing the guitar, and nodded at Jun. "C'mon, we better get going."

Jun groaned tiredly, "can't I not rest for a minute?"

"Jun!" Sapphire snapped, her fur standing on edge in anger. The last thing she needed was him to act out of line at a time like this. "Now!"

"OK, OK! Jeez..." and they made the journey back, and the whole time Sapphire was quiet. Jun filled her in on what else he knew, which only grew the fist of guilt in her stomach. They fought, and she walked out of those gates when she possibly turned for the worst... she had to make it up to her, in whatever time she had left.

 _In anyway possible._

* * *

 **And there's chapter 17!**

 **Hope you like it guys! Please review!** **  
**


	18. Bitter Pill Swallowed

**18**

This time round, villagers shot suspicious looks when Sapphire and Jun made it back to Valley. As they encouraged each other to keep going, eyes followed their every move, and of course, Sapphire's thoughts dove in the wrong direction. _They know._ She thought breathlessly. _They know everything..._

"Keep- huh- going- hoooo- Sapphire!" Jun heaved tiredly, as he started dragging himself up the steps. "Almost... there!"

"I'm right behind you," she mumbled, eyes darting up towards the now seemingly desolate temple. Ever since she heard of the news, Sapphire had the feeling that the mood was going to be at a low, but constantly alerted level. Now, with the ominous thoughts plaguing her mind, it seemed to cast a sombre cape over the Palace. The closer they got, the more cloudier the atmosphere became. Quarter way up, Jun just hit the deck in utter exhaustion. Sapphire raced ahead of him, before hearing that thump, and turned around. "What're you doing?" She said. "Get up."

"I... HEW, can't."

"Why not?"

"I just ran- looking for _you,"_ he flopped over onto his back, pointing at her with a slight strain, _"and_ I had to run back! My hearts'... about... to burst!"

With a sigh, she tried to hoist him up over her shoulders, which caused her guitar to painfully dig into her back. "OK, you're gonna have to hold onto my guitar, right?"

"Right..." He held it firmly, and she managed to throw this lion, who weighed _heavier_ then her, over her shoulders, and continued her journey up the steps. Having to stop every now and again to lap in the oxygen to carry on, she cussed him out of it.

"Who knew, for a skinny guy you would be so _heavy!"_ Her voice strained so much on the last word, she was sure the veins in her neck would be pump, and fairly visible.

"Wow... that hurt." He said, too weak to add a pinch of sarcasm. "I'm the perfect weight for my height, and age, thanks."

They didn't say anymore to each other, so Sapphire's eyes kept aligned with the ground, not looking up in case the sight of how many more steps she had to haul him up depressed her... "Oof!" Until she bumped into someone that is. Before she and Jun could fall back, whoever she bumped into grabbed them and pulled them forward, taking Jun off her shoulders in the process.

"What are you doing carrying him up the steps?" A voice asked. It was _him._ Both Sapphire and Jun looked straight up, now eye to eye with Tai Lung. "He's much too heavy."

"Hey!" Jun gasped offensively. "I'm the _perfect_ weight-"

"But a little thing like her could crumble under your weight if she allowed it." Tai Lung butted in, causing the lion to swallow his opinion uneasily, before giving a surprised, but questioning 'oh', when Tai Lung slung him over his shoulder. "Save you feet and tongue damsel," he looked at Sapphire next, not completely meeting her eyes at first. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sapphire mumbled 'yes', about to fold her arms until Tai Lung passed the guitar into her paws gently. Staring down at the instrument, which constantly reminded her of the memories of the day she helped stop a raid, and her performance with Po.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Tai Lung nodded, before frowning as his head tilted slightly to the side. "You shouldn't have run off like that." He added. "We were worried about you."

 _Looks like Lok, Yuki, and Yumi told the Masters where she went, or what she intended to do._ Instead of addressing this to Jun, who was close to snoozing on the snow cat's shoulders, or even thinking about apologizing for any trouble she caused, she stuck her nose proudly in the air. "You have no rightful place in _any_ position to tell me off," she barked, before continuing her journey up the steps, hugging the guitar in the same place it was kept against her when he gave it to her. "Besides, you should focus on trying to stay out of the public eye before they realize you're alive." Tai Lung watched her for a few moments, before exhaling through the nose.

"She's _one_ tough cookie." Jun commented out of nowhere, propping his head with his elbow in mid air. "Always has something to say in her defense."

"And you are?" Tai Lung asked rather thickly.

"I- I'm Jun," he stammered a little. "I'm her adopted brother... we grew up in the Orphanage together." They exchanged quick nods.

"Who does she get that from?"

"Get what?"

"Ya know... sarcasm, toughness?"

Tai Lung chuckled at him. "She gets that from both me and her mother," he replied, and began to ascend up the steps after her.

* * *

Before she could make it to the entrance of the Medical Wing, she had to stop and take a breath. Tai Lung was just putting Jun down, who had more energy than he did getting up those cursed steps. He thanked Tai Lung for helping him up, and soon both of them watched Sapphire. Jun smoothly asked what she was waiting for. "Nothing." She snapped, before closing her paw into a tight fist on her chest. "Just need to catch my breath..." To be frank with herself, she was trying to calm her tired, yet furious heart, which was thumping hard against her rib like a bird trapped in a cage. _You just need to face them,_ she told herself as blunt as the end of a stick torn from a tree. _They'll be too busy focusing on Tigress... as will I._

Mentally visioning a paw patting her on the back for good luck, she pushed her way through the doors, where several pairs of eyes immediately turned to face her. "Sapphire!" Yuki, Yumi, and Lok ran for her, while Mantis, Mr. Ping, Li and Crane stood there, holding their gaze on her firmly. Sapphire allowed herself be bombarded with the tight hugs from her friends, but her gaze never left the other four. Shifu and Woo were nowhere to be found. They nodded at her, and soon turned away awkwardly. "You're okay..."

"Why wouldn't I not be?" She said, before pulling herself away from them as they smiled at Jun. Clearing her throat, she walked the short distance to the door, and politely asked Crane and Mantis if she could go in.

No one answered her. "Just a minute... alright?" Crane said, looking at her from a side glance... or so she thought. At first she frowned, but then she realized that he was looking at Tai lung, who kept away from them, and had a somewhat relaxed expression on his face. Observing his crumbling stance, as he slowly moved back against the wall, his paws behind his back, the door opened, where Shang, Tigro, Lotus, and Chang squeezed out of the space created.

"Can Sapphire go in?" Mantis asked, leaping onto Shang's shoulder.

The tiger... _reluctantly,_ nodded, and gestured her to go right ahead. "Be quiet though, she's resting."

The snow cat looked at her friends invitingly. "We were already talking to her." Yumi said softly. "It's best not to overwhelm her."

"Jun?" She asked, in a 'touch wood' kind of way.

"I'll see her later..." his eyes cried out 'I'm not ready to see her yet'.

"Right... right." Sapphire said, before looking up at Shang. "I won't take long."

The boys were already mute, always averting their gaze at the door when no one was addressing them specifically. They were _drowning_ with worry, and while the twins moved towards Li and Mr. Ping for support, probably for a source of comfort, Chang found himself curled against the wall, hugging himself. Never in her life had Sapphire ever seen a trio of seven year old kids look so... down.

Sapphire voicelessly passed Lok her guitar, before stepping in, and closing the door. There was that overwhelming silence again, the rising heartbeat that thumped in her ears, and the agitated intakes of air, making her slowly count to three, until she turned around, her heart stopping almost immediately at the scene she was greeted by.

Tigress lay alone on a single bed in the desolate sick bay, arms limp by her side, crawling with acupressure pins up and down them. The little belly bump was just peaking under the blanket, but sat still, with no movements. Her breathing was slow, but audible. One shaky step after the next, Sapphire's padded footsteps guided her over to the side of the cot. Parking herself on the stool by the bed, she first kept her paws to herself, just staring at Tigress in awe. Time passed slowly in the silent room, Tigress hadn't moved, or made a single sound.

It broke her. "I never asked for this upon you." Sapphire said suddenly, a tear streaming down her cheek. She bent over slightly to wipe her eye. "I take back everything I said... I was mad... I was upset, but I would never wish this on you Tigress... I can't ever do that..." Silence greeted her again, and Sapphire was on the verge of screaming abuse, but this time, to herself, and would mean every word of it. Pulling herself up to go, she paused.

There was movement in her paws. They shifted, from loose and open, to a soft, clenched fist. A soft sigh escaped her cased lips, before her eyelids quivered, and fluttered open. "Ugh..." her groggy state clouded her vision, so Sapphire sat back down beside her, and took the moving paw into hers, noticing that the tiger's eyes were suddenly dark, grey, and heavy. Shaking her head once or twice, she rolled it in Sapphire's direction. She saw her... vaguely. Tigress squinted her eyes at her, before they widened slowly. "Sapphire?"

The girl chuckled, nearly choking on her words. "The one and only," she tried to sound bright. Tigress smiled weakly, before it disappeared. Who knew that within... what, a few hours maybe? She was suddenly so poorly.

"I'm sorry..."

"No..." Sapphire cut in, with Tigress trying to focus on her. "I'm the one who should be-" It was like a spasm of sudden energy ran through the bed ridden tiger; because she shook her head, muttering 'no' as she abruptly sat up and hugged her tightly, the acupressure pins were starting to fall out while Sapphire immediately cried into her hold. "I hurt you... I made this happen didn't I, somehow?"

"Sh..." She felt Tigress' paw pet the fur on the back of her head down gently in each stroke. "Don't be silly..."

They stayed like this until Sapphire calmed down. "You'll get through this," she whimpered. "You and Bump will be okay..."

Tigress laughed a little, but it sounded like a lump suddenly grew in her throat. "We'll do the best we can." They peeled away from each other, and Tigress laid back down, letting Sapphire take it in again. Her breaths were long and heavy, and was subtly trying to stop herself from drifting off. "Po, Mantis, and Viper have left to get the antidote, but if it doesn't work..." she closed her eyes briefly, before her eyes downcast to her stomach, her arms moved barely across it. "The baby is what matters most, alright?"

 _No,_ Sapphire felt like screaming. _It's not! It's both of you!_ Instead of telling her how she truly felt, she just nodded, before Shang entered the room, telling Sapphire to let her rest. He shook his head in slight frustration when he saw the pins on the floor, and quickly ushered her out before Tigress could give him an apologetic smile in the girl's presence, so he could put them all back in. Once she was back outside, Li placed a paw on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We hold nothing against you..." he said softly, earning a soft smile of gratitude from Sapphire once the others nodded in agreement.

"So, you _came back?"_ Everyone turned to see Shifu and Woo standing there. Woo was the one to speak, but Shifu said nothing. "Thought you ran away girlie."

"I didn't. I'm _not_ the main concern," she began, folding her arms tightly across her chest. Woo raised an eyebrow, while Shifu smiled at her. "Tigress is our top priority, and nothing will change that."

"We'll sort out a plan," Shifu stated, gesturing everyone to follow him to the Hall of Heroes. They all stopped just outside the door frame, when Shifu turned around to address them all, "on who goes to look after her at whatever time. She'll need round-the-clock care, someone by her side at all times, which will be taken in turns. Shang, as her primary doctor, will take first shift, and so on."

"I'll go next," Sapphire raised her left paw slightly, while the other stuck to her side, only to the same level as her shoulder. Shifu nodded in agreement, before calling Zeng, who appeared with a brush and paper.

"The layout will go as follows; Crane and Mantis will take their place in the morning after training, and there must always be someone ready to replace them if they are called for any given reason." Zeng began to write this all down. "Mantis, you will assist Shang in anyway possible when he needs help, Tai Lung..." Shifu strained saying his name, but the leopard stood up to attention all the same. Zeng gulped nervously, writing his name down just as quick. "As Tigress personally asked you to help, you will follow any order she gives."

Tai Lung bowed, "understood."

"What about us?" Tigro asked, motioning towards himself, his brother, and Chang. "We wanna help."

"We understand that." Lok knelt down to their level. "You can help by keeping quiet, and not discuss this with _anyone_ outside of the palace, alright? You do whatever is asked of you, and be on your best behavior." The boys nodded, knowing that if anyone outside the Valley heard about Tigress, the news would spread around like wildfire, surely attracting bandits to attack the Valley at the Master's weakness.

"The rest of us will volunteer at any hour possible." Li instructed, and the rest of them nodded, while Tigro, Lotus, and Chang watched on. "With luck, Po, Monkey and Viper will make it back quickly, and everything can go back to normal..." he coughed mid sentence, before rolling his eyes towards Tai Lung, looking a little on edge. "At least, to the best it can."

In total silence, they all looked down the hall from the door frame once more, before walking out of the Hall altogether. Tai Lung and Sapphire unintentionally hung back behind the rest of the group, still looking down. Sapphire eyed anyone, anything, and _anywhere_ else but him. "Look-" he began, but she held a paw up to stop him quicker than a snake could bite.

"I didn't come back for you." She said, in an oddly pained tone. "I'm here to make sure Tigress and her cub make it through this."

Tai Lung nodded, placing a gentle paw on her shoulder, which made her stiffen up. "Never saw it in any other way." He said, and they soon followed the Master's out of the Hall.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 18 people! Hope you're liking it so far!**

 **Please review, chapter 19 is coming asap! Ciao!**


	19. The Mission

**19**

 ** _*With Po, Monkey, and Viper...*_**

Lacking in pit-stops, their trail was proven a slight issue. Breathless and exhausted, Po, Viper, and Monkey could feel themselves slowing down. They dumped their bags, and actually hit the ground. "Pit stop?" Po huffed out, peeling his face away from the ground.

"Yes!" Monkey and Viper shot back. They all sighed in unison, and scattered around the area in silence, catching their breath. "I have an idea." Monkey said out of the blue.

"Let's hear it." Viper pulled herself up, and ushered enough motivation in herself to pull out some food for them to eat.

They all sat in triangle, the panda and serpent eager to hear what he had in mind. "Once we split, we should grab what we need, and send it back via messenger." Monkey pulled out three whistles as he spoke.

Things were made easier for them when they realized a lot of the stuff they needed could be found back home; **a pound of summer herbs, one wild chrysanthemum ( avoid the white ones), half a peach, and grounded Jasmine... **these could be found at home, already in the Masters' hand, or in the Market. It's self-explanatory- _they had a peach tree,_ the herbs and grounded jasmine were found in the Markets, and Po and Tigress' home, after the annoucement of baby number three, was filled to the brim with chrysanthemum of every color that wasn't white. Many children asked why they couldn't give a white one, but soon learned that white was a signature color for death...

Brushing that awful thought aside, Monkey's plan was well thought-out; "Zeng gave me these; our trusted duck will come once any of us sound off a call, and take the stuff home. Maybe Shang could make a head start on the antidote while we gather the rest..."

"That's a great idea Monkey!" Viper declared, her heart leaping at every word that left his mouth. Po said nothing, and just smiled at his simian friend with a grateful smile.

"Thanks..." Monkey smiled back at him, before turning his attention back to his food. "Now let's eat up-" Po glanced up at the sky that was once painted blue, now painted a deep red as the sun sank beyond the line the earth and sky. "The sooner we gather the closer ingredients, the sooner the trip to Gongmen City is in sight."

* * *

By the time the sky was a shimmering twilight, Monkey made it to the first stop; the Li-Wao village. There he could find the following; **four Golden Fire Tea Leaves, and one Purple Iris.** Shang went in depth in his list, letting him know that the flower could be purchased as a full flower or crushed- either way it made no difference to the medicine. There wasn't any Iris' in the Valley of Peace from what he saw.

Viper was heading back to her hometown to get **two ounces Green Star Anise** , and a red serum that only her father knew where to get, and then Po made a start towards Gongmen City to get four teaspoons of **Black Honey, and three coal beans.** They all agreed to meet halfway at some point, to make sure they didn't forget anything, but that part wasn't on his mind right now; what _was_ on his mind, was that of the ingredients _he_ needed to get.

He took time to catch some air once more, before casually strolling into Li Wao, looking at the exterior. Lantern hung like mini moons almost everywhere he turned, and there were voices echoing from every corner. Li Wao was small compared to the Valley of Peace; but hospitality here was almost competitive to what the Masters experienced back home; as soon as he entered, many of the citizens welcomed them with positive messages, full of pure delight;

"Welcome Master Monkey! Welcome!" Everywhere they turned, more villagers plagued their vision.

"How is the Dragon Warrior's wife keeping? We all eagerly await for the child's arrival!"

"She's doing fine." Monkey frowned slightly at the words that came from his mouth. "And as do all of us madam," he said bluntly, before looking around for an exit, a clear path to continue his mission. "I need to go-"

"I hope all is going smoothly for mother and child!"

Hearing that one caused his heart to twist a little, and Monkey had to hold his tongue from releasing the information that no one here had any business. He, however, smiled sweetly, and responded through gritted teeth; "All is going well... now we need to get Golden Fire Tea Leaves, and a Purple Iris, mind if you guide us to where I purchase these?"

"Oh course!" Cried a random village wallah. "Must you need these immediately?"

"Yes!" Monkey said enthusiastically, looking around for the one who spoke. It was a stout pig, brown eyes, body painted pink with beige overalls on his back. He gladly ushered the primate along to a selective tea shop, much to the disappointment of the other villagers, who soon went off on their own business once more, slightly more huffy than usual.

Stepping in, he was hit with an over powering smell of all kinds of different teas. Monkey could catch the scent of green tea right away, then he sensed Viper's favorite berry tea, before it all got so strong he had to take the opportunity to close his eyes, try to relax, take in the suddenly comforting smells, and think the better side of the situation. _I'm going to get Tigress better, I'm here to get what she needs... we won't lose her..._

"Only the _finest_ of those who live among us shop _here,"_ the pig sang his tune gloatingly as Monkey's eyes reopened. He pranced around his shop gleefully, searching for the tea leaves. As his eyes scanned the various labels that littered the infinitive drawers on all four walls in the shop, he hummed to himself. "You can find the Iris in a flower shop across the way," he sang, before declaring 'aha!' when he found the right drawer. Pulling it out slowly, he delicately handled the tea leaves like they were the most fragile things in the world. Placing them in a secure box, he smiled at Monkey. "Here you are, Master," he placed it on the counter, patting the top as he spoke. "I'll charge you only ten yuan for that, reduced from twenty-nine." The Monkey blinked slowly; he had never lost his touch in poverty thanks to what ways he was brought up to know. Raising an eyebrow in slight shock, he slowly handed over the money, and swiped the box off the counter top before the pig could change his mind.

"Thank you," the simian replied, bowing respectfully, and made their exit, moving towards the flower shop. There he was given a crushed Iris for free, even though he insisted on paying for it.

"I sense you are in desperate need of it, my dear," said the elderly woman as she pressed the flower into a case. "I won't charge you... and do pick another flower of your liking to give to someone special."

Monkey had to grin at her. "How special?" He asked.

"Oh you know, a girl you could be courting, a good friend... anyone who is in need of cheering up." She gestured at all the flowers she had available; Plum flowers, Peonies, Chinese roses, Camellias, and of course... a single pink Lotus, loitered the shelves. Monkey stared at the Lotus for a while, before pointing at it slowly.

"I'll take that one please." He said softly. With a consenting nod, he picked up the lonesome flower, and once he was out of the village, he took out the whistle, and called out for Zeng in one pitch. It took some time, but as soon as the huffing bird came, Monkey had written out the note. "Here's what I have, I'm going to make my way to Viper's hometown in the morning." He ordered hastingly, placing the items into the bird satchel. "I'm going to send a notice to Viper once I find the messenger here, and tell her what I'm doing next."

"Do you have enough to get a room here?" Zeng asked. Monkey nodded, before the bird took flight. Once he was out of Monkey's view, the primate made his second mission alive. Going from Inn to Inn, he asked for a room. Many were full, until he finally found one where a room is available. He paid the charge, and was brought to his room. It was very simple; a bed mat, washing bowl and jug, a pile of scrolls... very modest, nothing fancy. He asked for the village messenger to be sent to him, and while they called him, he quickly scribbled his note to Viper;

 ** _Viper,_**

 ** _I got what I needed in Li Wao, and I sent it back home. I'm staying at an Inn tonight, and I'll see you as soon as possible. Don't leave without me. Let me know where you are as soon as you get this message; I'm assuming you're staying at your family's house, but I just want to make sure._**

 ** _See you in the morning,_**

 ** _Monkey._**

And then one to Po;

 _ **Hey big guy,**_

 ** _Got what I needed in Li Wao, and I sent it back home. I'm staying at an Inn tonight... and I'll meet Viper in the morning. After we get what we need in her Hometown, Vi and I will see you as soon as possible._**

 ** _Let us know as soon as possible where you are, and send that message to Viper's house, we'll catch up..._**

 ** _~ Monk._**

The village messenger arrived just as he signed off. He gave the same instructions as Zeng, but telling him where they should be found in the precise time. He left, letting Monkey begin to relax, to the extent he body would allow him. Then, prior to the point where sleep overcame him, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a picture of Chang and him smiling up at one another. He smiled too, before holding it to his chest, letting his heavy eyelids close, and take him away into a world where his son remained, although they were temporarily apart. That world being his dreams...

 _This night brought a scene of Chang, Tigro and Lotus watching a small bundle in Po's arms, looking down at him... or her, in bewilderment._ _"Is this..." Chang began, before Monkey nodded._

 _"This is Po and Tigress' new baby..." Monkey told him softly, before looking around to see the ecstatic faces of every other Master... while Tigro and Lotus were glowing with pride. "We gotta make sure it becomes the best warrior it can be..." He noticed an image that cause his heart to race a little faster than it's usual rhythm... but with a sense of hope. Tigress was lying in the sick cot, but she was watching everything unfold around her, smiling tiredly..._

Her smile was still there when he opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun crawling along the bed sheet, fueling more motivation in him to get up, and make his way towards the next stop that morning.

* * *

 ** _Hope you like it guys!_**

 ** _New collection of stories coming out! Be sure to read them!_**


	20. Willing

**20**

While Monkey was making his way to Viper's location, we trek back to the Jade Palace.

It was Crane and Mantis' shift, immediately after training was given its end. When they got there, Sapphire was sitting with Tigress, straddling a bowl on her lap as they exchanged soft words between one another. The two males had no idea what they were talking about, seeing as they stopped to look at them as soon as they came in, and that they also figured that it wasn't their business to ask, and kept quiet. "Ahem." Mantis said intentionally, causing Sapphire to look at them through a side glance. "Ladies," Mantis greeted, his head bouncing slightly. Crane just kept looking straight ahead at no one or nothing in particular, but he could see Sapphire facing him, even if he tried not to give her any attention.

Her eyes bore into Crane grimly, before she mumbled 'Masters' in respect. Crane felt like he was going to stiffen up with discomfort, so shifted his posture slightly. He felt beads of seat forming along the obvious parts of his body, but if she asked, he could pull the 'I was at training' card. "We can take over now Sapphire, you can... you can go." Mantis said with authority. She responded with a low 'alright', and the two stood still as statues as she crept past, cradling the bowl in her arms like it were a child. Tigress watched the scene without uttering a single word, at least, not until she left.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, her arms folding slightly. She was sitting up, and didn't have needles sticking out of her this time.

"Yeah..." Crane swallowed some saliva to gather more words on the tongue. "It's just... she might feel a bit... singled out, ya know? We're all still trying to comprehend her... you know." Tigress didn't say anything, her mouth formed the shape of a small 'o', before turning away to look out the window, where her face had a full front view of the sun. "How are you this morning?" Crane asked, trying to move from the awkwardness.

"Alright... "

"Need us to fetch you anything? Blankets or...?"

"Jasmine's preparing the broth I need to eat."

"Uh..." Mantis coughed. "Why was Sapphire holding a bowl for then?"

"Medicine." She probably had to take it on an empty stomach.

"Oh..." Silence. "The boys came by to see you before school... but you were sleeping."

"I wish I saw them..." Tigress rolled her attention back to them. Exhaling in frustration, she held her head in her paws once she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Instead of adding anything else, she just gazed down at her lap, and then at her stomach. Mantis leapt down to the stool beside her, and smiled. "What?"

"It's just nice to see there's some light to fill the tension." He moved close enough to place his head against the bump, listening intently. "Anyone in there?" He intimidated a light series of knocks, before crying out in surprise. Tigress' paws glued themselves to the sides of her stomach simultaneously, her face lightly sketched with pain. "I felt a kick!" He exclaimed.

"So did I," she said, wincing a little before hearing Crane chuckle.

"Well, that makes two people refusing to give up." Mantis commented, smiling at the moving bump. "Hang in there little guy! No need to come out yet!"

"Or girl." Crane said with a grin when Tigress looked at him. His eyes wandered around the room briefly, before he asked. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Mmm... in a way, yes and no." Crane and Mantis tilted their heads to the side, and she laughed at the unintentional synchronization. "Before you showed up to the Suite yesterday, Po was trying to talk to me after Sapphire left..." they soon found out what was said between the two females without knowing the dialogue. Sapphire was apologizing for what she said again, and Tigress reassuring her she understood. "One of his methods was that he knew what he wanted to call the baby. Po and I agreed that he'd choose the name if its a boy... and I would pick one for a girl, see."

Crane nodded once, before face scrunched up a little, his eyes darting towards the ceiling. "What name does Po want?" He questioned cautiously, and Mantis' eyes widen at the thought. Before the twins, Po had all sorts of crazy names for the _baby._ It went a bit too far, and then Tigress came to the rescue once _they_ were born, suggesting the give one of them Lotus, and they worked on Tigro together beforehand. So, maybe this time round, Po could take the credit naming the boy, while Tigress' 'suggestion', was really _her_ persuasive demand.

"First he wanted Li Shifu... or Shifu Josef..." They don't seem _that_ bad, "but then he settled for Shifu Li-Josef."

Mantis laughed, his head jerking back in surprise, while Crane's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Kind of a mouthful that one." He commented.

Tigress just shrugged it off, saying she liked the name. "When I asked why, Po said he wanted to honor all three grandfathers in some way." She picked up a cup and took a small sip, and placed it back down on the beside table. After, she settled down, her head hitting the pillow softly. "It's a sweet gesture." They agreed, after they thought about it, that the idea was nice

"And if it's a girl?" Crane asked.

Her eyes shifted towards him again. "I haven't decided... Tigro suggested to name it after whichever eye color she can get from Po and me."

"That's a good idea..." Mantis smiled. "Or maybe mix your names together again like you did with Tigro."

Tigress' eyebrow rose at the suggestion, but her mouth was loosing the battle to keep a straight face. "And how would that go?"

"Well you could do Pigress... or Pogress? Or Tipo!" Tigress merely blinked at that one. "Ya know... the couple name everyone gave you guys at the start?"

"Hmmm... I'll think about it." She spoke in fake assuring tone, which they grew to learn that it meant _no._

Crane suddenly piped up. "Could it be possible to name her after you? I know you have done it with Lotus... kind of, but still."

The corner of the feline's mouth were just twitching upwards, when Mantis laughed. "Think of the confusion!" He held his head, still chuckling while he spoke. "Po sometimes responds to _Lotus_ , if his dad calls out the name, and next thing you know, you have both father and son standing there... imagine that but with two Tigress' running around!" He chuckled again, which made Crane think about what he said, but Tigress' face suddenly turned grim, and her paws twisted over one another. Mantis slowly stopped when no one else joined him. "Am I right?" He asked uneasily, before they both shot a serious look at Tigress.

She didn't say anything; just softly glared at the floor. "It's only starting out." Crane said quickly, straining his vocal chords by holding his neck, to stop it going any higher, while Mantis shuddered slightly. "You'll be alright Tigress, you'll make it through."

"There's still the chance it won't work... you need to understand where I'm coming from."

Mantis glared at her. "We were outside this room when you asked to _die_ Tigress." Her ears flattened against her head. "We're not idiots."

Tigress closed her eyes, her paws detaching from her head, and repositioning themselves to hold each other in a praying gesture under her chin. Her eyes were briefly shut, and once they opened up again, she glared at them, but it was softer than what she would usually give them. "If that's the case, try be in _my_ shoes; you and your unborn child are bed ridden with an illness that will kill one of you. There you have a choice; is it you, or the potential being that you carry. A being that has a chance of dying, before getting to live a life it hasn't seen yet... I need to do what's right."

"But it's _not_ right for everyone else." Mantis spat, before looking shocked at what he said briefly, but seeing the dark stare the feline was sending him, he hid his shock to return the glare.

"OK! Let's not talk about this-" Crane tried to take to podium, but Mantis had beaten him to it.

Mantis tried pleading with her, but this only infuriated her. With every word he said, she felt the annoyance, frustration, and anger swelling to its total capacity. "What about Lotus and Tigro? What're they gonna think?What are they gonna do without you?! They'll be so lost... and probably turn _against_ the baby if you go through with this plan... please Tigress..."

"What else would you suggest?! It's _so_ easy for you because you're not the one whose with child Mantis." She snapped, standing up briefly, wobbling slightly. Mantis leapt off of the stool, and stumbled back slightly, before leaping onto Crane's hat. "If I took that path everyone else wants me to take... I can't live with myself for the rest of my life knowing that my selfish decision to live, murdered my child. I made _my_ decision for the sake of _my_ child. I'm willing to make this sacrifice."

Mantis shouted while Crane tried to cut between them. "It takes a community to raise a baby, and what Po says is nothing to be taken into account?"

"Believe me he has his say, but he isn't the one carrying the baby. As soon as I found out I was pregnant, _both_ times, Po and I knew immediately it's the children that come first."

"OK! Enough!" Crane shouted, glaring at the bug that perched on his hat. "Now is not the time to fight! C'mon Tigress, sit back down."

Mantis gave out a roar of frustration as Crane went help Tigress lie back down. _He_ clearly wasn't done. "You're killing yourself in that process, we don't wanna lose you, don't you get it?!" He screamed, before leaping down, and making a dash for the door. It opened just before he rammed into it, and he was gone. Crane and Tigress stared on wordlessly as Tai Lung came in, with a bowl and parcel in paw. His eyes were round and well defined, like he had just been spooked.

"Um... I'm not going to even _ask_ what went on in here..." he began awkwardly, "here's breakfast?" Crane reached out, and welcomed the steaming broth in his wings. "Where can I find Shang?" He asked.

"He's out gathering some of the ingredients," Crane mumbled. He was still on edge around him, but knew he had to at least _try_ work with him, even if no one else bothered. The last thing needed was tension that was obvious, and even more stress put upon Tigress, for the deep fear she could grow worse, and shortening the time.

"How long til he gets back?"

"He should be back soon, why?"

Tai Lung moved closer, pressing the parcel and scroll to Tigress. "Open them." Tigress opened the parcel. The flower immediately popped out, and fell to the ground. Crane's wing swooped down to pick it up in one swipe, after sitting the bowl on the side table. The rest of the contents consisted of smaller packages, but she put them aside to look at the scroll, and Crane, peaking from the side, read it out for the snow leopard to hear it also;

 **F** **our Golden Fire Tea Leaves, and one Purple Iris are in possession. Viper is on her way to her hometown, and Po has made a start for Gongmen City. I'm due to meet Viper as soon as I leave this village.**

 _ **Hang in there tiger, we ain't giving up on ya,**_

 **Monkey.**

"So they must be the stuff we need." Tai Lung said, as Crane took the other packages. "I'll take these to Jasmine then, shall I?"

Crane nodded, handed them over and the leopard was gone. When he turned back around, Tigress was staring down at the scroll blankly. "Mantis is just... upset, he just needs time to comprehend." he said softly, pulling the scroll away from her, and setting it aside. "We aren't going to let you down." He gave her a determined look, before bending over and pulling her into a hug. Tigress didn't hug him back, but he didn't push her. "This _is_ going to work..." he pulled away and picked up the bowl, and passed it to her. "Both of you will be here."

* * *

 **Sorry if it seems short, but it's been a while since I updated so I wanted you guys to have something!**

 **Chapter 21 is coming up asap!**


	21. Faith

**21**

 ** _With Viper..._**

 _ **Ingredients: 2oz Green Star Anise**_ _,_ _ **Red serum...**_

It was morning also, just in a different place. Viper made it home an hour before dawn, explaining to her parents the situation. They were wide awake, expecting her arrival at any hour, and her father, at first being very professional about it, commented it was awful to strike such an undeserving character such as Master Tigress, but then he realized how visibly upset his daughter was, he and Viper's mother held their little girl close.

 _"It'll be alright sweet heart." Hushed her mother. "They'll be alright..."_

 _"I know it will... we just need to get the stuff to help."_

 _"Leave the serum to me, my daughter. I'll send word for it immediately. You can get the Star Anise in the morning... now just get some rest. Your room is set up..."_

And that's exactly what went down; Viper retired to bed, utterly, and understandably exhausted, and her father wrote a request for the serum. By morning, Viper slithered downstairs to join her family for breakfast. Her sisters welcomed her lovingly, eagerly asking about the others in the Palace. They knew not to ask about Tigress' condition, but asked about Tigro, Lotus and Chang, whom Viper always had a paragraph or two to describe their everyday achievements. "I got word on the serum," her father said, as her mother slaved over the stove. "They'll have it here by noon. In the meantime, you can rush to the village and get the other things you need."

"It's just Green Star Anise I need now Daddy," Viper said with a reassuring smile. Wiping her mouth daintily, she proceeded to pick up her cutlery. "Then Master Monkey will meet me here, and we'll catch up with Po to get to Gongmen City for the last few things we need to get once the serum arrives."

"And this will help her?" Her father didn't sound very sure. Her mother hissed at him warningly. "I'm sorry to sound like I don't believe it dear, but this has happened before to another warrior..."

"That was before the antidote was found!" Viper stated urgently, her eyes darkening with fear. "This _will_ work... it had to..."

Viper's mother's whole demeanor changed seeing her daughter's thought were starting to turn against one another. One side was saying Tigress was going to be alright, and everything was going to run smoothly after that... and then the side that foretold more than several hundred dreadful, and sad outcomes that can step into the light of reality. "We will pray and pray for the brighter outcome Viper," one of her sisters piped up eagerly. "In fact, I'll light from incense right now!" And the bundle of younger snakes raced after the other sister, out of sight.

"I know Tigress," Viper said after a while. "Tigress _will_ make it... and so will the baby." Before slithering away from the table, and out the door before her parents could come after her. They didn't go or shout after her, knowing she had to come back for the serum.

* * *

It was near to impossible to tuck away from the crowds in the village markets.

Everyone greeted her, and were more then happy to help her find the Anise. There it was in plain sight, she could've easily found it blind folded, but Viper was flattered that they were so eager to help her.

Viper eagerly took the bag, and paid her charge. "Thank you." She said to everyone who surrounded her, let alone the seller. Everyone smiled at her happily.

"It's not a spot of bother on our half Master Viper!" Sang a random wallah in pure delight. The very same wallah unintentionally crossed the line asking why she needed the Anise, so she, through the strength to _not_ sweat buckets of nervousness, made up the best excuse possible;

"I need it to make a face mask." Viper was trying to smile sincerely through it, but many of the confused faces signaled one big warning; they weren't buying it. "It's only a face mask that snakes or beings with scaly skin can handle..." She _may_ have gotten an odd gander or two from the villagers, however, it managed wriggle her way out of the crowd, and make her way back home, but slowly. Viper was still a bit upset about what her father had said...

"Vi?" the snake looked up; Monkey came running into the village, straight for her.

"Monkey!" She cried, slithering for him. As they closed in on one another, she waved the satchel in the air. "I-" She paused, and cupped one side of her mouth, and whispered; "I have the Anise!"

"The serum?" Monkey asked breathlessly. "And why are you whispering?"

"The villagers don't need to know... and my father said it'll be at the house by noon... wanna get some rest? We still have a few hours."

"Sure... shouldn't we send Po a message?"

"Do that at the house; we gotta be quick though, before the villagers see you; they'll get suspicious."

* * *

When they reached the house, Viper's mother ushered them in, telling them the serum arrived. They rushed to the kitchen to find the black vial sitting on the table, with Viper's father staring at it intently. "It's a relief to see you Master Monkey," Viper's mother praised in delight. "We understand the urgency of this visit."

"It's alright Mrs. Fang," Monkey assured her. "We got time to spare... have to send a message to Po... I need to catch my breath," his palm banged against his chest tiredly. _"Then_ we'll make our way."

"Well if that's the case," Mrs. Fang slithered towards the tea set tucked under the kitchen window. "Allow me to make you both some tea. Besides, we don't get to see you all often... we'd love to be filled in on everything that's going on in the Palace... the good things, of course..."

So they did; about how the boys completed their basic talents in Kung Fu, the excitement of the baby despite what was going on... but Tai Lung was subtly mentioned; in the track of an old friend of Shifu's coming back to reconnect, as well as find a long lost relationship with his daughter. "It's not looking good," Monkey explained. "The girl isn't letting him in."

The Grand Viper gave the primate a sympathetic look. "All that is meant to be will come in it's own time my son. If it's to happen, it will happen..."

There was a knock on the door; quick, but heavy slams against the wooden frames ushered Mrs. Fang to slither quickly. Monkey leaned back a little, to catch a glimpse of whoever was knocking at the door. Because Viper's mother was a snake, he could practically see the knocker before hearing their voice when the door opened. Viper just pay attention, that is, until Monkey leapt up and cried; 'Mei Long!' That name made Viper's head spin so quickly she nearly fell over. They heard a familiar chuckle, and the old goat was welcomed in.

She definitely looked a lot older since their last encounter; her larger age caught u up her hunch, decrepit stand, her glasses still larger than life itself, and the same old smile. "Masters... I knew I wasn't seeing things!"

"What are you doing here?!" Viper gasped, grinning wildly.

"I just retired from working in the Orphanage, and where better to live than a village where its always looked after by an old friend?" Mei Long smiled at Viper's father, who smiled back at her.

"I've known Mei Long for a long time, but never got to see her until she moved here. She visits regularly, but _never_ did she mention, working with you!"

Mei Long laughed as she settled down on a cushion, the one Monkey offered her. "I thought your daughter would've told you otherwise..." Mei Long patted Monkey's hands. "How is little Chang?"

"A strong, happy seven year old." Monkey replied with a smile.

"And what about Tigress' children?" Viper swallowed uneasily when she told Mei that they were doing well. "What's wrong my dear?"

"They're doing fine..." Viper drooped a little like a wilting flower. "It's just... Tigress and Po are expecting another baby... but Tigress is sick again. It's more serious."

Mei Long's hoofs caught her mouth before it had a chance to hang in the air. "What is there to do?"

"That's why we're not staying long," Monkey explained everything; the antidote, what has been found, and what still needs to be retrieved. He spoke while he quickly wrote Po a note, and Viper's mother called for two messengers. The Anise and vial were immediately sent back home, and a message to Po was also on the way. Mei Long and Viper's parents wished Viper and Monkey the best of luck, before the two started their journey again.

No sooner had Viper and Monkey left, a soft shadow was sneaking away from under the window where they all spoke. The black shadow started running as soon as they were out of an ear shot, once the windows of the Grand Viper's house were shut, and conversations continued within. "I _knew_ something was up." He chuckled triumphantly at his trustful gut. Into the forest he was confided in the canopy, and there he met his fellow alliances, where he shared the information. They smiled almost sickly with glee. "Better tell the boss the good news."

* * *

Mantis was trying in everything he had to avoid both Shifu and Tigress after the commotion that went on the day before. However, dreams didn't come through this round; Shifu came looking for him before training started. "I'd like to ask you about the outburst you displayed towards a comrade yesterday Master Mantis."

"Outburst?" Mantis tried to act like he didn't have any notion of what Shifu was talking about, but the frown of the mighty Master cracked the insect quicker then he anticipated. "OK OK... I'm sorry."

Shifu leaned on his staff for support. "I'm not the one who needs to hear the apology."

"I know, but is it my fault I'm upset with her choice? No one else has the courage to tell her so!" He explained everything the old red panda probably already knew; Crane told him to leave her be, when he eyes could almost bleed with agreement, everyone's initial reaction to Tigress' reasons... and how they tried to cover it up. "I'll go apologize... but I don't want to lose a friend Master... I'm sorry for expressing how I feel."

When he expected to be scolded like a naught schoolchild, he was slightly taken aback when Shifu nodded at him. "You already know that we all feel the same Mantis... but Tigress' is the one who makes the choice... whether any of us like it or not. What she wishes for her child... unfortunately, must go."

The insect's frown grew heavier. "So Po has no say?"

"Not at all; he may have fathered the child, but he's not carrying the baby physically..." Mantis glanced off to the side, and watched Tigro and Lotus finishing up their training with Crane. They were a lot perkier than yesterday, but their body language gave away their concerns. When Mr. Ping and Li came to tell them they had to get ready for school, they ran for the medical wing doors, with Chang not far behind them. Knowing they were going to see Tigress before they set off, Ping and Li waited outside for them, and let the remaining Master's resume their routine. Yuki, Yumi, and Sapphire were mostly likely with Tigress at this point, Lok and Jun assisting Jasmine and Shang, and Tai Lung... Mantis couldn't care less what he was up to, even if he should do. "You may continue your training; you'll be with Tigress alone. Crane has errands to run."

Mantis was about to make his way back to his station, but something stopped him. "Is... this, everything that's happening now... is this why you weren't happy about the news of the baby?" Shifu just stared at Mantis blankly. "You saw this happening again?" He could remember the day like it was yesterday; Tigro and Lotus were bouncier than usual, and could barely keep still. What set everyone off was that they begged their parents not to send them to school yet... and Tigress told them they could take the day off! Upon questioning, that was when the words came out;

 _"Mama's pregnant! She's gonna have another cub!"_ Everyone was ecstatic; who wouldn't? Another baby! Shifu kept quiet, and just stared at the scene, eyes wide. When everyone turned to see his reaction he, of course, was smiling... but several days later, Woo came to visit... and he wasn't pleased. With the decency of awaiting the boys to leave, he gave in the 'rightful' say...

 _"We just got over the trauma of your illness!"_

 _"It was seven years ago..." Po blinked with uncertainty._

 _"What if that were to happen again?!" Woo declared, with everyone glaring at him almost hatefully. Tigress said nothing, and just stared at him like the ones coming out were total nonsense._

 _"That's unlikely." She replied, and left._

The red panda sighed, and took a few minutes to find the right words to say. Mantis saw the gears turning in his head, and the words that could be on his tongue, but are thrown away. "Yes... same goes for Woo. It wasn't because I was unhappy about it, I'm thrilled they can bring another miracle into the world..." he voice said other wise. "We just asked them to consider a different path... for her sake, more than anyone else. I've seen her suffer enough that she can place a mask over it. Tigress has mastered the act of hiding... when no ones around, that's where she's likely to release."

Mantis' lips twitched to the side, before his head moved in agreement.

* * *

Tigress was just settling down into a seat by the window when Woo came in. He closed the door slowly, and stood there, hoofs collected against he stomach, unsure what to do. Tigress merely glanced at him, and just read a scroll Yuki dropped by, her grip tightening on the edges when she realized the contents of the scroll;

 **We have the Anise and Serum checked off the list, all we need now is the honey and** **coal beans.**

 **We're almost there Ti, you and the baby stay strong for us... we'll be back in a few days. Mei Long wishes you well. We ran into her at Viper's hometown; she's retired and lives there now, and is in the safest of hands... or tails...**

 **Just you and the baby remember that we love you, and to hang on! We're leaving for Gongmen city, we'll see Po there...**

 **~ Monkey and Viper.**

"I sense good news?" Woo said suddenly. Tigress rolled her eyes towards him, already vexed at his presence.

"Plenty- they nearly have all the ingredients."

"That's good..." Silence. There was a humming noise that Tigress couldn't identify, so she rolled up the letter to make some ounce of noise to rid the voiceless tune. Woo was gazing intently at her, his eyelids hanging slightly, and his posture straight. He shut the door, and Tigress' eyes focused on him briefly, before turning to face the window. Woo continued, while fiddling with something in his grasp. Looking down at it slowly, he inhaled slowly, before looking back at Tigress. "Here." Tigress turned, and he held out a golden locket. Reaching out slowly, he placed it in her paw. She allowed the chain slip through her claws, while the main eye attraction sat silently in her palm. "A gift to you..."

"Why?"

"Why else? You're going to be a mother again... and I'm always late giving presents." The feline's brows knitted together in suspicion, before moving the locket this way and that. "Open it." She found the clasp; inside was a ruby and emerald fused together like Ying and Yang. "If it's a girl, the baby will receive one just like it. But for now... this ones for you."

Tigress gazed down at the locket in surprise. "It's beautiful... thank you."

"My daughter has one just like yours, but it has a sapphire and garnet inside... it belonged to her mother, see."

Tigress' heart stopped. "I'm sorry to hear..." Tigress mumbled slightly, but her eyes showed her feelings inside. Woo smiled with gratefulness, until Tigress frowned a little. He sensed the question coming. "But your wife is-"

"My _second_ wife... I think I was just looking for someone, in my dark place, to mother my children. I wasn't expecting to find love again..."

Tigress gazed at the ground unknowingly. "I had no idea..."

"I like to keep things private, see..." Tigress understood. "She was carrying my son, Ke-Lao... when she grew ill..." Woo reached towards the opening of his robe's sleeve, and pulled out a photo. Passing it to her gently, she held it like she was holding a baby. There was Woo, with expecting his wife, and young, excited looking daughter. "My daughter was like your boys; excited, telling everyone she was going to be a big sister soon... but gradually, she grew quieter about it when she saw her mother's condition." Tigress felt her paw settle on her mouth, her head shaking slowly. "My wife had to chance to say her goodbyes... and see her son, before she died..."

"So... she was the one..." Woo nodded.

"Yes... the only woman who grew ill post birth... but didn't make it." Tigress handed back the picture, clutching the necklace. "I'm not saying _you_ won't make it... to see this child, as well as your other two excel... at the time we didn't have an antidote. But now... we do, and I don't want ti frighten you with my tragedy... instead I want you to have faith in this chance to see your children grow. They're good, strong kids... but even they need both their parents."

Tigress couldn't find the words, and just held her stomach. Woo didn't know what else to do, but delivered a soft smile when Tigress faced him again, eyes glistening. "I have faith." She replied.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **I'll update asap.**


	22. Reassurance

**Chapter 22**

 **Back home, in the Valley...**

Shang and Jasmine made their way through the markets, paw-in-paw, almost mute. The atmosphere was a lively buzz around them, but Shang's mind in a swarm of its own. Jasmine could sense her husbands' state through the tight grip he had her paw in as they strolled.

"Darling?" Her voice carried out a soft tune. Shang turned to her blankly. "Must you do that? It's getting a little discomforting..."

"Hmm?" He looked at their paws. "Oh!" He let go for a few seconds, let her flex the pained digits, before they linked again in a softer hold. "Sorry..." Jasmine smiled and replied it was okay, before gazing deeper, beyond his eyes, almost like she was trying to get to his soul. "What is it?"

"Nothing... can't I not just look at you without saying anything?" She giggled softly, before she wrapped her arms around the arm of the paw she was twisted around. Pushing closer to him, Jasmine sighed while her head landed on her shoulder. "You're tense my love..."

"I know..." Shang's head drooped. "I'll be like this until Po and the others return... at least by then they can sort out the... _issue_ up in the Palace?"

Jasmine began to nod understandably, but then stopped, and frowned at him softly. "Shang, I understand your anxiety towards Tigress and the baby... but try and work with... him?" Her husband blinked rapidly like she was going mad. "I know it sounds insane... and I know you're trying for the sake of everyone... _like_ everyone... but he is trying his best not to be a burden." Her heart hung heavy as she spoke, knowing this may anger him. The news of Tigress shook her, and she wept by the feline's beside when she had her first turn in caring for her, saying the same things Sapphire said; that the baby was gonna be fine, and so was she.

"I..." The slightly vexed look he gave her made her stomach turn, among other things, but in an area as crowded as the markets, they didn't have to privacy to speak openly. "I will try..." Jasmine's hold tightened around his arm, which he stiffened up. "Tigress said the same to me... but what he had done before is clouding the chances."

Hearing of what Tai Lung did made Jasmine almost frightened of the leopard, but upon their first encounter that morning in the kitchen, he was quite the gentleman; Offering her tea and breakfast to be served, sacrificing his chair, a bowl of fruit, a penny for her thoughts on simpler things like the weather... how could a so called monster be so well educated in chivalry?

Before they could say anymore about it, a call from the air caught their attention. "Shang Sun!" It was a messenger; a white goose swooping down, and landing gracefully on the ground. "A message for you." Shang took it, thanked him, and waited for him to leave. He scrutinized the lettering along the case...

"It's from Mei Long." He stated uneasily.

Jasmine shook his shoulder. "Open it! It must be from about the Bao Gu records!"

Shang collected the saliva in his mouth as he jammed the case into his pocket. "We need to get the stuff first... we'll open it after."

* * *

 **In the Jade Palace...**

"Mama?"

"Are you awake?"

The world came back from the depths of her thoughts, and her eyes tiredly switched to the two fluttering glows that warmed her heart without any efforts.

"Don't go in there!" Pleaded a softer voice. "She could be asleep!"

Tigress exhaled softly. "I'm wide awake Zhan sir." Hearing a awkward 'oh' as the boys dumped their bags, the panda opened the door slowly. "Hello," she said softly, extending one arm to them. Without hesitation, they ran, and filled them empty space, bombarding her with much needed hugs.

"Careful!" Li cried, holding his head in his paws in terror. The boys, cautiously, slowed down nearing the bed.

"How was school?" Tigress continued.

"It was OK," Tigro yawned loudly, stretching out his arms. Lotus passed her a scroll, and Tigress' heart was suddenly in her throat. Immediately assuming it was from Po, she opened it quickly... but to some disappoint, it wasn't from him. What made her smile was the content; _Get well soon, Crime-stopping Mom... and baby!_ Underneath the words was what she assumed was her; a orange and black shape fighting off... something. That orange shape also seemed to have swallowed a whole peach.

"We did it in Crafts," Tigro explained, as both he and Lotus climbed up on either side of her, and nestled up close. Placing the scroll on her lap, she wrapped both arms around each cub, and pulled them so close they were all cheek to cheek.

"Do you like it?" Li asked. "I think its a fine piece of work."

Tigress nodded. "It's beautiful, we'll put it somewhere safe..." Her throat gave out a soft hum as she glanced out the window, placing the art on the bedside table.

"How _are_ you feeling today, Mama?" Tigro's little voice swam around her ears, causing her to let go of them. Both twins pulled away far enough to gaze up at her curiously. "Feeling any better?"

Tigress smiled at him, and held her sons delicate face with one paw, while the other was planted on Lotus' shoulder once they were sitting up properly. "Of course, I'm progressing everyday. It's nothing to worry about, Dad will be home soon with my medicine and everything will be OK."

Lotus grinned. "That's good! It's not like you to be in bed all day. You must be tired of just sitting here doing nothing."

Tigress and Li laughed; the three main men in her life knew her like a favorite chronicle, or recipe. "That's true..." She paused. The baby made a little bit of movement, but whatever way it shifted, didn't agree with the rest of her body. Her abdomen twisted slightly, and she became very light headed... making her peer at Zeng, who stood right by the door.

"Are you alright Master Tigress?" He inquired slowly.

"Could one of you get Tai Lung? Or Shang?" She asked.

"Right away."

Tigro latched onto her paw immediately as the goose made his move out the door. "What's wrong?" Li asked.

"Nothing... I just need something to eat... and the boys need to get ready for training..." Tigress rubbed the side of her head, eyes closed.

"They'll be sorted out."

"Not yet!" Tigro and Lotus cried.

Upon opening her eyes, she noticed her sons' faces droop to a look a sadness. Tilting her head to the side, she cracked a little smile as she patted their paws. "What's wrong? Why the long faces?"

"We never get to see you." Tigro's eyes fell to the ground.

"It's like no one _wants_ us to see you." Lotus rubbed his eyes stiffly, before turning away from her.

"Tigro... Lotus..." Using a little bit of strength, she pulled both of them up far enough until their heads were nestled under her neck, trapped in her firm hold. How could she deny it?

When they came to see her, she was sleeping, whether by will or by the medicines that were being pumped into her, and when she was awake they were at school or training... and she couldn't help by agree. Stuck in the same room for who knows how long... the track of time was lost staring at the four blank walls all day, seeing the same faces, not being able to go out to the fresh air... or tell them what could happen.

The thoughts of not seeing her children grow has been hanging on the back of her mind, which evened out the sudden hope that Woo made her realize. "Nothing makes my day more than seeing you coming home from school, excited and eager to tell me how your lessons went. Of course they want you to see me... it's just... they don't want you getting upset."

"About what?"

Tigress exhaled uneasily when their questioning stare bore into her, making Tigress' head turn slowly, looking out the window again. The charm Woo gave her hung from the window sill, as she felt now wasn't the time to wear it... and the words Woo said hung over her like a rain cloud, the words echoing around her ears. "When someone gets sick, sometimes they act... funny." Li spoke for her, nodding at her like he understood where she was going.

"What's funny about being sick?" Lotus questioned in confusion, only noticing the charm too.

Tigress chuckled. "OK maybe that wasn't the best word to describe it... remember when you both had the River Fever?"

"Yea."

"Well you weren't yourselves that day... you were very, very sick. Although we knew you were going to be okay, it start upsetting for me and your dad to see you the way you were. You had no energy, remember?"

They were about three or four at the time, but it was hard for any parent to watch their child cry out for them through the migraines and sneezes; their limp, motionless figures in a 24 hour game of musical statues; weak, and barely eating.

"Yea..."

"That's like me... I could... act in a way that isn't me, and it could scare you." Both brothers looked at one another, before nodding in agreement. Lotus rubbed his face into the crook of her mother's neck, his face burrowing out to face the light between while still attached.

"We just worry mama..." He whispered.

"I know... but worrying isn't your job, okay? We want you to be the complete opposite! You just be the same happy, motivated boys... my carefree cubs, alright?"

Lotus and Tigro simultaneously pulled away from her, looking offended. Tigress tried to think over what she said that could've upset them, but was cut off guard but their classic pouting of lips; a tactic they learnt from their father, and the focused eyes, to make sure you were paying attention to them... something they brushed off of her. "We're _not cubs_!" They retorted.

Tigress raised an eyebrow, trying to stifle her laughter. "Well, what are you then?"

"Men!"

She didn't have the chance to bite down on her lips; letting out that joyful sound that Po taught her to use more often, while managing to keep a... somewhat, serious tone in her voice. "Excuse me, whether you like it or not, your _my_ cubs!" They starting laughing with her, cradling their stomachs, and on the floor. They were _still_ going as Li stood up and placed a paw on her shoulder, unnoticed by Tigro and Lotus. Tigress looked up at him briefly, and he smiled at the her to praise, knowing that she was the happiest she's been since Po, Monkey and Viper left...

Then something changed. The lower half of Tigress' body suddenly stiffened, and her paws wrapped around her head, her face crumbling with the pain. Before the boys could stop the eager pain in their stomachs and question the situation, Tai Lung came in before Li could cry out.

Everything was going in slowly motion;

As Li scooped the boys up, and pulled them out of the room, calling out for help, Tai Lung fell to Tigress' beside, collecting her in her arms, and she rocked back and forth, her body slowly grinding to a halt. He shouted at her when whispering her name in fear didn't bring her around to normality.

 _"Tigress? Sweetheart, look at me!"_ His buffy arms processed to shake her, in hopes it would help in a brief moment his brain switched off, but seeing what he was doing through what seemed like the eyes of another, he pulled away from her in shock, watching her hit the pillow, her muscles tightening in every part of her body once more. Her eyes closed with the same intensity as the pains echoing through the rest of her body. His ears flattened, and he hissed almost painfully when she started crying out in pain.

Sapphire and Mantis came running in. "What the hell is going on in here?" Mantis shouted, before seeing Tigress' form. "Oh no..." He scuttled across the floor, and leapt up, as Sapphire stood scarcely still, paws twisted around her mouth. The insect yelled at Tai Lung to step away, and he did so, head in paws, before he turned to her. His eyes, the body langauge... dragged her accusations through the mud before she could even get them out of her mouth and tear him apart. They said it all... he didn't do anything... he _wouldn't..._

Before any damage was done, Mantis' pincers crossed paths with exposed areas of her board like neck, and like magic, her whole body began to loosen, the sounds decreased into painful inhales, and her eyes shut open, catching Sapphire's attention. "Sh..." Mantis whispered, abruptly hugging her shoulder once her paw found its way to her stomach.

"The baby..." She said shakily when Shifu, Crane, Woo, Jun and Lok came running, almost sick and pale. There was noises outside the room; Li and Mr. Ping were consoling Tigro and Lotus, who were on the verge of sobbing. "The boys-"

"Is gonna be fine... just take a deep breath..." Shifu and Woo moved in closer, and gathered a rag and cold water as Sapphire held her mouth shut in hopes any sounds were denied access to the open air around her. Her eyes fell to the ground when the heavy feeling in her stomach suddenly lifted, and she staggered... knowing _someone_ was going to catch her, and at this point, she didn't care who.

Feeling his arms close around her, she twisted around and buried her face into his chest, feeling an abnormal sense of security in the hold of someone who bared a dirty past. Tai Lung was a little surprised to see her hold onto him like a frightened child, but consoled her with the occassional hush as her paws twisted around her faces against his chest. He glanced at the others: but no one said anything about it; they all seemed to meet Tigress' gaze all the one time.

Through her heavy pants, small ounces of waters trinkled around the tiger's eyes as they closed. The last saw was Woo staring down at her intently as Shifu pressed the soaked rag on her forehead. "Just rest..." he urged.

And that she did; the last thing her mind flashed before her whole world went back was one sentence.

 _I must keep the faith._

* * *

 ** _Apologies for the wait guys! Adulting (work, school, social life, assignments) have been getting in the way!_**

 ** _Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
CIAO!_**


	23. Answers

**Chapter 23**

Po dumped his bag effortlessly, letting his weight smack the ground as he tipped over the side of the boat, and onto the dock in exhaustion. Three days... three days since he had been on the move. No rest, no pit-stops... OK, maybe one or two snack stops, but other then that he trekked alone, eating _and_ walking at the one time... something he didn't need to do since the boys were babies. He got no rest on the boat; he was constantly pacing back and forth, waiting patiently for a letter from Monkey and Viper.

One came, and to his relief, he got a notice that everything was checked off the list... barring the few things he needed to get. They were on the way, and would see him in Gongmen city, by one of their famous restaurants.

Through his vicious panting, his right paw snaked its way to his chest, patting the rising and falling surface to take its time when his voice failed to do so. _Breathe... breathe..._ a soothing voice sang in his head, but he kept gulping in the air greedily, and coughing. _Seriously, take a gentle breath! Your gonna pass out..._

He eventually got there; to both his destination, and his normal breathing level...

Gongmen City. He hadn't stepped foot in here since the battle... he never had a reason to come back here. The only thing out of place was the absence of Shen's ancestral home that once stuck out like a sore thumb. Po took another deep breath; this time, to calm his nerves, and avoiding eye contact to the water. The sunrise must of been beautiful... but looking out into the water brought back dark memories...

His paw snaked its way into the flap of his bag, and he fished out a small picture. Sitting it on his lap, his eyes hardened at the content; Tigress and himself cradling their cubs for the first time. His mind was fueled with images of the boys, the age where they were at now, gazing down at the face of a baby he couldn't see...

Picking up his bag again, he slung it over his shoulder, letting out the air once more. "We can do this," he told himself bravely. "Just two more things... then you can stick by Tigress' side for all eternity..."

And with that, he made his move, straight for the markets.

* * *

"How is she?" Sapphire poked her head through the door when Crane spoke. Tai Lung turned around, a bowl of lukewarm noodle soup cradled in his arms. Tigro and Lotus just left, more upset than what their faces said when they came in. Tigress' eyes followed Shifu's command and have remained closed, the rising and falling in her chest was the only indication that she was still there.

"Fine..." Tai Lung rubbed his left temple irritably. "But she hasn't woken up." Sapphire's eyes laced the ground, and she excused herself. Crane glanced at her as the door slid shut, which left the two men to their own devices. Crane slide closer, by at a comfortable distance away from Tai Lung.

"Have you eaten _anything?_ " The snow leopard asked, passing the bowl to him. Crane nodded, and caught the vessel.

"I figured this is hers?" The cat nodded, and they were soon swallowed up in silence. "You look like crap." Crane said, his voice not wobbling. Tai Lung couldn't say anything in defense; the bruise Sapphire left on his face were even more noticeable now that it went from violet to a a sickening black. That, plus his blood soaked eyes and ruffled fur in various places, really did make him look like crap. Crane took a closer look, and the leopard allowed him observe him. "Have you _slept?"_

"No... why are you so alarmed?" Tai Lung sighed heavily, holding his head while Crane dumped the bowl aside, and by the time the bird turned to face him again his elbows sat on his knees, with his arms collected on top of each other, eyes lacing with the floor...

"You look just like Sapphire when you do that." Tai Lung's ears picked up on his daughter's name, and looked at Crane inquisitively. "I can see where she gets some of her characteristics..."

Tai Lung chuckled stiffly, shaking his head with a small smile, bring his paw up to rub his eye with the heel of his palm.. "Nah... she's every inch of her mother..." Crane gave a choked 'hm', almost like he wanted to say something, but another source within him lassoed the words before they could roll out of his tongue. Tai Lung took no notice and turned to watched Tigress.

She was still sound asleep, and seeing her this way was almost therapeutic. Crane continued to find the words to say in the sweltering silence, and Tai Lung's paw found itself settling on Tigress' forehead, with his fingers tracing the stripes just over her eyes. Her stillness made his bones heavy, and his eyes weren't far from following suit. Instead, he fought the urge and glanced at the bump. Another little boy? Or their first baby girl perhaps? Whichever, there was no movement, which worried him slightly... however, he confided into Mrs Sun, in her husband's absence, about this. Her response was somewhat comforting; the baby was at rest, with the mother, but alive and kicking when she was awake.

"What happened all those years ago?" Crane finally asked, stopping Tai Lung mid inhale. The snow cat frowned, eyes shut... "I mean..." why didn't Shifu ever find out about Sapphire?" He's sight was then fixated by a spot on the wall once his eyes reopened.

His paw gently pulled away, and he turned around on the stool, immediately locking eyes with the curious avian. "Luna." He said quietly.

"Who?"

"Sapphire's mother..." Tai Lung's voice pulled the words long and thinly. Crane's mouthed 'oh' in voicelessly while he continued to speak. "She visited on a regular basis. We... had Sapphire during my non-consensual stay in Chor Gom," he raised his eyebrows, and Crane coughed awkwardly, but motioned for him to continue. "I barely saw Luna during that time, so I had my suspicions when she told me she was pregnant with my child... I just didn't believe her. I _couldn't_.

Crane looked a little confused. "Why didn't you believe at first? Was it the dates, timing, or..."

Tai Lung pulled a face, as if to praise Crane for saying the right words, yet also correct him. "We... had Sapphire nine years into my stay in that place," he raised his eyebrows, and Crane coughed awkwardly. "Soon enough I had all the evidence I needed. Sapphire was just there... this, _tiny_ little body that could fit in a single paw." He held up his left paw, the elbow balancing on his knee. "About the size of my fist... and it was the first name... her name, that came into my head when I saw those eyes open... I told Shifu about me being in prison when she was born..."

"But does _Sapphire_ know that?"

"I haven't had the chance to tell her... about anything. There's a reason why I didn't try hard enough reunite with her. She'd never believe such a story."

"But that story is the truth?"

Tai Lung straightened his back, and narrowed his eyes, making Crane slightly uncomfortable. "Would you believe that _I didn't abandon her."_

Crane's left wing wrapped around his head, when the frustration of trying to comprehend Tai Lung's words resulted in a headache. "What do you mean? Of course you did!"

"No I didn't." Anger began to swell up in his words. "I remained in _prison._ If you don't believe me, how is she meant to?"

Crane backed away slightly raising himself into his battle stance, eyes fixated on the now growling leopard unsheathing his claws as he stood, before looking at Tigress with worry stabbing at his heart. Tai Lung did the same, before taking in a deep breath, and miraculously calm so quickly. _We don't need to do this,_ his eyes said without the aid of words. With that, the cat sat back down, his paws wrapping around each other as if to plea, and observed Crane with a disgruntled gaze. "Luna took her to that orphanage, don't you see?" He said quietly.

Crane's beak slightly parted, hoisting his eyes into narrowed slits. "What kind of impulse would cause-"

"I've come to a theory." Tai Lung pointed out the window after briefly glancing outside, motioning Crane to move closer. Crane did so, and saw Sapphire and Jun sitting by the steps, in depths with a conversation neither of the males could hear the contents. "When Luna came that night, she pleaded with me to escape... to run away, so we could elope, and raise Sapphire somewhere safe, together. I turned it down, knowing that their lives would be at risk if I tried to leave. I was a dangerous face everyone was aware of... afraid of. I was convinced that Shifu would come and appeal for my release..." his fists closed up tightly. "Only then, I would tell him about Sapphire... but he never came..."

Crane's breath took a pause without his will, and he felt sick as unwanted vision played in his head. As his wing shakily moved up to his trembling beak as the feline continued.

"Luna left her there, and I never saw her again. I still don't know about her whereabouts... and Sapphire is the only thing I have left of her. I can't lose her... and I need her to know that the moment I got out of prison, fought you and the five, and fought Po... I wanted to achieve what I thought I needed to get them back. The status... the force, all things dangerous... the pain I caused... for what? For _her."_ He looked down at his paws furiously, and scanned the room for something to look at, something to break... the volume in his voice growing disturbingly softer as he focused on Tigress. "They brought me back to senses."

"Tigress and Po?" Crane asked lowly.

Tai Lung said nothing at first, and moved back to the cot, where he knelt by Tigress', and held her head in one paw gently. "Yes... knowing they had my back, no matter what, lifted a lot of worries off my shoulders... but the twins had their part in this."

"How?" It was kind of silly to ask, but Crane couldn't help it.

"The simplicity of having children has its impacts. Seeing them grow, made me realize what I had lost with Sapphire. I held her once..." he held one finger up, which shook with the weight of emphasis. _"Once..._ I held those two many a time. I never helped her walk, never taught her how to talk, never heard her first word... I was there to hear them talk, and watched them learn the steps..."

Crane lost his attention on the words that came out of the leopard's mouth... it was his tone. His voice was cracking, twisting, and bending out of its normal shape, almost simultaneous to Tigress when Tigro and Lotus were bed ridden with the River Fever. Crane found it within himself to start moving towards the cot too, once Tai Lung's voice faded for a while, and he leaned forward, closer to the sleeping tiger.

"And to know the exact moment Po had me in the Wushi Finger Hold, that I failed her..." He whispered, suppressing his sobs. "And she knows I was around those two the whole duration they've lived. I saw it..."

 _"Last time I saw them was last year... surely they haven't grown since then?" He leaned in their direction, arms wide. "Come on! Show me how strong you are! If you can take me down, you're definitely Tigro and Lotus!" Abruptly, they ran for him, and pounced on their prey. He caught them under each arm, and stood up. Laughter filled the air as he pulled them into a hug, much to Sapphire's shock. That's what he thought it was... at least._

Twisting his head, Crane saw something that shook him; tears were spilling out of Tai Lung's eyes. "I saw the pain, and no one else did." He was vulnerable now; his paws twisted around his face, fat tears streaming down his face, his shoulders shaking. Crane's heart was breaking at this sight, not just for sympathy, but with fear. Never had he seen someone was out of balanced so... emotional, and like a normal being that lived down in the Valley. Awkwardly all the same, he placed a light wing on Tai Lung's back, and delivered gentle pats and small ounces of air driving though every identical hair on the surrounding, untouched areas.

Through the occasional shush coming from Crane's beak, Tai Lung suddenly felt something lightly touch his paws. Pulling his eyes out of the palms, the swollen orbs downcasted to Tigress. Her eyes were open, her smile was small but bright, and her paws linked with his soggy ones as she tried to sit up. He sniffed tearfully, and scooped up her top half, allowing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders, one paw settled on the back of his head as he cradled her. Crane took a step back, watching the scene in silence. Knowing to leave them be, he turned to go, but he stopped dead.

Shang was looking in from the entrance. A scroll in paw, his face melted into one of sadness, and he moved back down the hall. Without rising suspicion, Crane followed, softly calling out to him. Upon entry, the Hall of Heroes seemed dead; until both of them, from different distances, Shifu and Woo were meditating from the reflection pool.

"Master Shifu." Shang said, moving in towards the red panda as Crane hid behind a pillar. Giving a few seconds to take a deep breath, Crane lurked behind the pillar, and watched from afar.

Shifu stood almost immediately, and watched Shang close in. "Is everything alright with Tigress?" He asked.

"That demon is looking after her isn't he?" Woo glared at the ceiling at the thought.

"She's awake... and yes, he's sitting with her, but Crane's there."

"That's favorable..." Woo rocked on his heels, before clearing his throat. "So... have you told her the news?"

"No..." Shang's back was to Crane, but the stiffness in his shoulders played the picture of Shang wringing his paws around each other... or something he was holding. "I... can't."

"Can't wait?" The gazelle urged.

"I can't be her brother after this." Crane was about to gasp, but his wings stopped him from making any noise. Instead, a dull clank hit the ground at Shang's feet.

A scroll. A bundle of words that must of determined the question they've been asking all this time. Shifu miraculously seemed calm about the news, yet sympathetic"and why is that?" He asked gently.

Shang look up at the ceiling, shaking his head, while Crane started creeping away, suddenly feeling almost dirty for listening to the conversation...

"She already has one."

* * *

 **Woo! Finally done!**

 **Hope you liked it guys!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Ciao!**

 **Chapter 24 coming soon!**


	24. Invade and Confide

**Chapter 24**

The market was wide awake at the time of sun rise, and Po didn't go unnoticed.

Once he stepped foot into the markets, a merchant look straight at him, and chortled, almost choking on his tea; "It's the savior!" He cried, making Po jump right out of focus. "The Dragon Warrior!" Po stared at him in surprise, before being bombarded by pigs, geese, rabbits, and antelopes, who were calling out their thanks and praises;

"Eleven years on and we're forever grateful!"

"You continue being a magic miracle Master!" Po smiled and gave each new face his thanks and no biggies, before looking around for an escape. Usually this attention never bothered him, but after no sleep, or proper rest, he needed _something_ to get out of this, but without being rude.

"Thanks everyone, for your lovely messages... but really, its you all who are still thriving after what occurred that has made my mission way back a real victory..." Everyone clapped, and just like that, everyone went back on their own little missions. Po exhaled as soft as possible. He had _no_ idea what he just said, but it worked. Merchants were watching him intently as he moved along each stall. Some had hats, food (which he bought some dumplings), posters, toys, and spices... then he found the beans. The merchant gave them to him 25% off, which Po was reluctant about at first. Stuffing the jar into his satchel, he looked around some more... but there was no black honey.

"Excuse me? Where could I find black honey?" He asked one random merchant, who was polishing a vase. The rabbit stared at him with obvious confusion, which struck panic within Po.

"I've never heard, or seen, black honey in my life sir... are you sure its not plain honey you're looking for?" It was a stab to the heart, but Po managed to pull away with a mumbled 'nevermind'. He crawled along the path, made several turns, until he made it to another dead end.

Stumped, he glared up to the sky. _How could they not have Black Honey?_ He thought angrily. _Shang couldn't have said that he needed something that nobody knew... he's a doctor, he can't just make something up like that..._

"Must you rest?" A voice spoke softly from his left side, louder than his inner thoughts. Po blinked as he brought his head to glare at the direction the voice was coming from, but noticing their distinct features, he almost had a double take.

"Soothsayer?" He gasped, jumping to his feet.

"Yes," she smiled at him gently. The same overalls, same smile, giant horns, gentle soothening voice... same gentle-man like beard. "And I know you are looking for something no one seems to have... I sense this isn't a happy return." Po's mouth stiffen into a emotionless line, but his eyes spoke for him; dull and dark, he could only nod in agreement. He knelt in front of her and her bowls, telling her everything she needed to know. The incident, the list, and what could be retrieved. The Soothsayer listened intently; but surely, she would know all this? "Here..." She reached into her sleeve, and drew out a purple vial. Leaning closer, she pressed it into his paws. "Black Honey," he gasped again. "Said to cleanse an ill body by attracting the demons within with its deathly sweetness..." She took a minute to catch her breath, and in that time, Po held the vial against his chest, and stare dumbfoundedly on the ground. His head was ready to explode with the relief to have the final ingredient in his grasp... "You've been blessed with two miracles." She said as their eyes met. "Two sons, you were saying?"

"Yes... expecting a third." He smiled at the feeling of his heart beating intensely with the very thought. That thought of coming home, making sure she never had to lift a finger through the rest of the pregnancy. The boys would all pamper the only girl in the family... that was, until he held her paw through the labor, eager to hold what could be a new woman to pamper, to fall in love with... a woman that Tigress surely wouldn't mind.

"The cause of the illness?" Po glared at the sentence was blackened his dream bubble. "I can't sugarcoat the truth Po..." Her head hung slightly, as she threw powder into the bowl. A puff of color exploded in front of him, but it didn't startle him. "This occurred after the birth of the sons... but now its caught up before birth..." Several images of the past few across him; her giving birth, holding their sons when the others came in slowly, Tai Lung holding Lotus... her bed-ridden then _and_ now, and he had to restrain himself from reaching out to the silhouettes. "But you can save her... if you get home quickly, and thank those who will save her from another threat."

"What?" Po rose to his feet when the cloud of dust turned grey. He narrowed his eyes to see the shadow of a pack of... something, crawling along the open air, before being swiped away by a gust of wind. His heart dropped, and the vial was in his satchel in a flash. "I gotta warn Monkey and Viper-"

"Already did," Soothsayer pointed to the sky as she spoke reassuringly. "They are well on their way back. You do the same Po... they'll need assistance."

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

A pack of wolves were just nearing the Valley's entrance, before the alpha stopped them with the rise of a paw. "Do we all know what we're doing?" He asked, raising both arms invitingly. All the wolves nodded, but some looks on their faces aid otherwise. "Pop quiz- what _are_ we doing?" He suggested with a slight glare.

One wolf rose his paw in question. "Attacking the Jade Palace?" He stated with a toothy grin.

"Not quiet good fellow." The Alpha rubbed his paws together. "We attack the _villagers_ first, which raises the alarm... and causes the Masters to come to their rescue, and she's left unaccompanied... or at least with someone who doesn't know fluff about self defense..."

"Who will accompany you to the Palace, while the rest raid the Valley?" The alpha picked the questioning wolf, who could almost blush with pride and honor, and a few more lucky volunteers. Quickly the pack spread out in the bamboo forest, leaving the Alpha and the chosen ones to walk straight through the entrance. None of the villagers gave them a second glance, until the alpha howled...

* * *

Jasmine smiled softly when Tigress' opened her eyes at the sensation of the cold, rough cloth sank into her forehead. A small, groggy groan escaped her lips when her eyes focused on Jasmine heavily. "How are you feeling darling?" She asked, lightly dabbing the heated area. Tigress mumbled something in response, before sitting up slowly. Jasmine laughed softly, before reeling her paw back to soak the rag again.

"Everything's a blur..." Her head lolled to one side, so she could look towards the window. It was open, and the cool, gentle breeze that swept across her cheeks made her feel a little bit better. The locket Woo gave her settled on the window sill, acting as a paper weight for the picture her sons brought home from school... "Where are the boys?" She asked worriedly.

Jasmine paused mid-squeeze to look at her. "They're in the courtyard, meditating with Shifu I think." She replied, looking towards the window to make sure her statement was correct, before she gave a surprised 'oh!' when she saw the necklace. "Where did you get that?" She looked back at Tigress invitingly, and with an approving nod from the expectant mother, Jasmine scooped it up in a single swipe... once her paws were dry. "It's beautiful..."

"Woo gave it to me."

Jasmine blinked in surprise, and had her eye back on Tigress when her eyes reopened. "Really?" She laughed, pulling the picture off the surface before it flew out of the window. "Who would've thought that old man would be so... giving?" Tigress' facade scrunched up on one side, obviously not agreeing with Jasmine's choice of words. "I'm a midwife, not a writer, alright?" She giggled, causing Tigress to smile softly. "What's the reason for giving you something like this?"

"It was a present to congratulate on the pregnancy. If I have a girl, she'll get one too."

"That's... not like him?"

Tigress shrugged, "it was thoughtful of him..." letting her head lean against the wall and she twisted her body, letting her legs swing over the side of the bed, she sighed. "Is Tai Lung alright?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes... he's was still a little red eyed when he finished up... but I'm sure it was from lack of sleep." Tigress knew the real reason, but kept her mouth shut. "I told him to get something to eat and get some rest. Everyone may be skeptical, but I don't see what they see, so my judgement is nothing..." Jasmine's head jerked as if to remember something, and spun around towards the table on the other side of the room. "Speaking of, you better get some food into your tummy, and the baby's!" Before Tigress could decline, Jasmine stood up and moved towards the table, with a little tune streaming out from her mouth the whole journey.

When she turned around after picking up the bowl of food, Tigress realized something was up; Jasmine looked... different. She had this.. glow on her, and she walked a lot slower...

And there it was. "Jasmine?"

"Mm?" Tigress patted a spot on the bed beside her, where Jasmine took her eventual place. Jasmine kept a soft smile on her face, until it turned to a facade of confusion when Tigress held her paw. "Tigress..."

"I need you to answer honestly..." The ill tiger took a deep breath, and asked. "How long are you?" Jasmine looked confused for a moment... that, was until Tigress placed a paw on her stomach. "How long?" Her eyes shrunk in shock, before standing up, and backing away from her. Tigress saw it in the woman's form; she was shaking as her paws wrapped around a tiny, but visible bump.

"How did Shang know?" She whispered fearfully.

Tigress blinked at her dumbfoundedly as she followed suit. "You _haven't_ told him?" Jasmine shook her head, before holding her head in her paws. "Why?"

She whispered, almost relieved that her husband obliviousness, much to the tiger's confusion. "I just found out myself... I'm only a few weeks... I guess miracles happen... like I've seen before." She smiled at Tigress again, but she was such a bad actress; Jasmine's paws shook at her words, and clamping them together made it more obvious the situation scared her. "He wouldn't want to know... not yet."

"Whatever makes you think he wouldn't want to know that your with child?" Jasmine swept towards her, knelling on the floor, and clasping Tigress' paws into her own. They were warm and soft, like they were made for the ideal mother. Tigress' paws weren't soft; they were hard and stone like, thanks to her chosen training style for twenty years... and they can almost melt in her hold.

"It's just... his mind is focused on _you."_ Tigress' ears dropped almost immediately, which Jasmine noticed at the drop of a coin. She gasped as Tigress pulled her paws away, attempted to stand up straight, but instead, moved towards the door, hunched over. "Wait don't go!" Jasmine gabbled as she sprang to her feet, and going after Tigress. Just as the tiger had her paw on the door; Jasmine, out of desperation, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. Tigress shouted out in discomfort, and then continued to express her discomfort with sharp inhales through the nose, and rocking back and forth as she pushed herself against the wall for balance, while Jasmine held her paws over her mouth, visibly shaken. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I didn't mean to-"

"What... do you mean... by what you said?" She asked lowly, eyes elevated to Jasmine while her head faced the ground.

Jasmine closed her eyes, as she held herself up by the elbows. "He's been so worried about losing you, before Monkey, Viper and Po get back. And after what happened to you while we were in the markets... it pained him to see you so ill. It still does... I don't... I don't want to cause him anymore stress... by worrying about me too." Tigress asked why the news of their first child would cause him stress. "He has a lot on his plate... with you, and the pressure to get you better. We were planning to start a family of our own... but we didn't think it would come by so soon... or so naturally. But I will tell him... once your okay."

Tigress could see the sincerity in her eyes, before sighing. "He could use some good news by the way you talk about him..." Jasmine said it would be worth the wait. "Promise?" Jasmine nodded enthusiastically. "Alright... I won't tell him," Tigress grimaced at a slight headache growing again, but not as intense as earlier. Jasmine could of cried on the spot, and thanked her profusely as Tigress pulled herself towards the bed. "But you need to promise me something." She added when she sat down.

"What?" Jasmine asked eagerly. Tigress held out her paw slowly, waiting for Jasmine to take it gently, and slowly urge her to sit with her.

"When you're with me, you just sit and relax. Occupy yourself in any other way than being a maid."

"But I'm your midwife-"

"But I'm not in labor." Tigress brought a paw up to her tightened chest, while the other was still occupied with Jasmine's fingers. "I'm not having you running around for me, especially in your state. You're pregnant, as am I, so you're entitled to the same luxury." Jasmine bit her lip slightly at the thought, but nodded firmly when she pulled her paw away from Tigress.

"Alright... I promise." Both felines shared a hug, both heads bury into one another's shoulders. "I guess we can discuss baby names together, to avoid future mishaps." Jasmine added softly, which Tigress chuckled at, her cheeks wedged between Jasmine's shoulder and neck, before feeling her face weigh down at grim thoughts of not making it, and Jasmine must of sensed something, because her hold became a little tighter.

Suddenly, the door burst open, before Sapphire, Yuki, Yumi, Lok, Jun, Shifu, Shang, Woo, Li, Mr. Ping, her sons, Chang, and Tai Lung came running into the room, giving Jasmine such a fright she leapt right off of the bed. "What's going on?" Tigress inquired worried when the boys came running to her, latching on either sides of her. Their faces said it all; fear.

"Bandits are attacking the Valley... and are making their way up here. We need to get you, the boys, and the girls somewhere safe." Shang instructed, rushing for Jasmine, and pulling her along by the wrist.

"But what about you?" Jasmine asked.

"We're going to fend them off as much as we can." Shifu said, as Tai Lung hoisted Tigress up onto her feet, placing a paw on her back as he guided her out, the children not far behind them. "Follow Tai Lung, he'll take you somewhere safe. Boys, stay close." This made Shang growl lowly, but he then mentally slapped himself while Jasmine wrapped her arms around his forearms; now wasn't the time. Shifu turned to Lok and Jun so quickly they nearly leapt back in surprise. "Can you two fight?" He asked while pointing a finger at them.

"Er..." The two glanced at one another in a panic, before Jun replying sheepishly, "if... brushes and knowledge count as out weapon of choice?" Shifu face palmed, before telling them to think of another tactic, and that now wasn't the time to give witty responses.

"What about us?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," emphasized Yumi. "What can we do?"

"You three will be with Tigress, Jasmine, Li Zhan, Mr. Ping and the boys."

Sapphire glared at Shifu, offended by his choice of words. "Are you serious? You need all the help you need! We are quite capable of helping out in the fight." She spat in defense. The red panda was about to attempt fate with his art of truthful persuasion; he _needed_ them to be with Tigress above all, in case if the plan back fired, and the wolves made their way into the hiding spot. They had to protect her _there,_ not in the hall of heroes...

"Let me guess, your father taught you his secrets? Or if you knew long before, can you fight in a dress then?" Woo mocked as they moved out of the room after Tai Lung. Sapphire was about to mock him back, but looked down to realize what he said was true; her indigo dress flowed all the way to the floor with a slight trail at the back, as were Yuki and Yumi's dresses in their own signature colors... but she had pants underneath that stopped at the base of the calf. Not usual, but it was a mechanism she kept up during a duration back in Bao Gu when the 'tough' kids pulled up girls dresses. Idiotic and creepy, she knew not to fall victim, and made a fabric defense from the embarrassment... But damn, she had to admit to defeat; now wasn't the time to argue, but seeing Shifu shove the old fool along made it better.

* * *

They made the split at some point outside, not like Tigress was paying any attention. One minute she was in the Medical Wing, where Jasmine had confided in her that she was in fact pregnant... and the next minute, she was in this dank, gloomy place that was unrecognizable. They moved down a deep divide in the ground, where Sapphire, Yuki and Yumi stalked the higher platforms, caked in moss with a heavy sewage smell that made her fell more sick than she already was.

"What is this place?" Mr. Ping asked curiously, while the boys mouthed 'yuck' while pinching their noses dramatically.

"It's the old palace sewage system. Something went wrong a while back, and this was where any visitors were placed during attacks on the palace."

Tigress now remembered where she was. "When you laid waste to the Valley, Luna took me here." She stated softly, making Tai Lng glance at her almost blankly.

That was right; Luna told him that she picked up Tigress and made a bolt for this place for both their safety. Call it an accidental stumble upon such a place, but Luna kept her close at all times, and refused to tell her what was happening at the time, assuring her that everything was fine, despite the tears that ran down her cheeks like a river with a burst bank, and didn't move until Oogway came looking for them. That girl couldn't tell lies for her life, and if what Shifu told him about lying as a cub were true, her tongue would've been as black as ash.

Moving along quickly, Shang hoisted Tigress up onto the platform where he, Jasmine, and Sapphire stood. Jasmine just watched, wrapping her arms around herself, low enough to hide her belly. Tigress exhaled heavily once she sat down against the wall, the moss acting like a cushion. Tai Lung passed the children up to Shang one by one, while Li and Mr. Ping caught up with everyone on the populated side. "Are you sure we'll be alright down here?" Li Zhan eyed to large opening they came through, his voice fueled with concern.

"You will, don't worry." Shang replied, before he stared at Jasmine intensely. She held her breath, but he spoke different words than what she expected. "Just stay close." He wrapped his arms around his wife, inhaling shakily. Once they parted, he made a run for the opening, and Tai Lung wasn't far behind. They were side by side as they ran, and the whole time, Shang glanced at Tai Lung for a bit; his eyes flared with anger, determination, motivation...

When the snow cat glanced his way, Shang was looking straight ahead as they both quickened their pace. His studied him for a second; _his_ eyes blossomed with uncertainty, focused...

* * *

 ** _Its been a while guys! Hope you like this!_**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Chapter 25 coming asap!_**


	25. Treasure

**Chapter 25**

The door slowly creaked open, and the wolves spilled into the Hall of Heroes, nun-chucks, swords, and fists at the ready, greeted by complete silence. The Alpha's ears flickered once or twice, before signalling his men to follow, after one of them howled at the open sky, to tell the others down below to make their way up.

Clump by clump they piled into the hall, scanning every inch of the room for the hosts. No one was around. "Do ye think they left for the Valley sir?" One wolf asked, which only made a smile creep along the alpha's face, which slowly unveiled his razor sharp teeth.

"Must of," barked another, cracking his neck by twisting his head from one side to another. "But where is the expectant-"

"Very well safe from your jaws, if I do say so myself." Said a voice, causing them all to jump, and look around quickly. There was a clearing of a throat, and there stood Crane, Mantis, Lok, Jun, and Shifu. Tai Lung and Shang weren't back from dropping off the others to their hiding spot, so they had to make do on their own for now; while Mantis, Crane, and Shifu had their bodies as their strength, Lok and Jun were equipped with nun-chucks and vet shields, seeing it was their first fight and... they wanted to be protected as much as possible.

"State your business." Shifu said, eyes narrowing at the Alpha in particular, who just smirked at him, and said nothing. "No one needs to get hurt, Alpha."

"And no one _will,"_ Alpha replied simply, folding his arms. "Unless we get what we want."

"And that is?" Lok asked, tightening his grip on the nun-chucks.

"We want to pay the Mother-to-be a visit." Jun and Lok blinked in confusion and the Master's got into their stances. "See, we know the Dragon Warrior, Master Viper, and Master Monkey are currently absent." Shifu's ears lay across his head, while the other's eyes widened slightly. "And with four of your best down, including her, in _no_ condition to fight off danger... and seeing you're out numbered, we felt we could aid in protection..."

"Your charity isn't needed." Jun snarled through gritted teeth. "Now leave."

The Alpha cackled. "Make us," and with a howl, all the wolves behind him leapt for the Masters, while he stood back. Immediately, Shifu, Mantis and Crane jumped straight into the battle, while Lok and Jun glanced at one another, before running head first yelling 'YAHHHHHHH!' Swishing the nun-chucks here and there.

As the song of fists, grunts, chains and swords clanking together out of tune, the Alpha looked around, amongst the chaos from behind a pillar. There was about twenty wolves in total; Shifu was preoccupied with three wolves, Crane just swept about four of them away with a strong swipe of air commenced by his wings, Mantis was just throwing one off towards Jun, who was being closed in on by two, who were knocked away. That allowed Jun to assist Lok, who almost screamed like a girl when he swung the nun-chuck at one of his men's faces. Chuckling evilly, he wordlessly instructed two more wolves, towards one of the entrances the Master's could've came out of. He would take another exit...

* * *

Back in the hiding spot, the noises from the Hall of Heroes were echoing off the large stone walls, giving Lotus, Tigro, and Chang more of a reason to get into their stances; each not too far off their parents. "What if they get past them?" Chang asked worriedly, speaking the words that were floating in everyone's minds. Sapphire was squatting against the wall beside Tigress, who could barely peel her head off of the wall. Woo eyed the entrance sharply each time he paced towards it, and then back at Tigress when he turned the other way.

"With a bit of luck _he_ will be some use." He commented, eyes rolling towards Sapphire, while the three boys glanced at one another.

"Uncle Tai Lung?" Lotus questioned

"He is in no position to be called that."

Tigress glared at Woo warningly, while Tigro turned to her. "Mama? What is he saying that?"

"Your 'uncle' isn't a good man, my boy." Woo scoffed before Tigress had the strength to talk, motioning towards Sapphire, whose claws latched onto her knees. "Surely your cousin told you the details." The three young boys slowly turned, giving Tigro and Lotus the time to express their shock. Sapphire blinked slowly, before moving her head to the side. "Got nothing to say now girl?" Woo's nose rose in triumph, while Li and Mr. Ping shared their annoyance and anger with their daughter-in-law.

"Shut _up_ Woo!" Jasmine barked, not like her character at all.

"That's good of you..." Her demand fell on deaf ears, "he's only useful for the worms down under."

She still wasn't saying anything, and just took one deep breath... and growled at Woo, making everyone look at her in surprise. That was when she saw part of him in her; hunched shoulder, shrunken pupils burning with anger she had only ever seen at the Bridge... "Sapphire don't-" Tigress began warning her, but it was too late.

BAM!

Woo was knocked back with a punch. He went into the wall, shaking his head to remove the dust when everyone but Tigress and Sapphire cried out in shock. Tigro, Lotus, and Chang sank to Tigress' side, who wrapped her heavy arms around them. "Just shut up about him!" She snarled, rising to her feet. "He's doing a better job than _you._ Look at you!" Sapphire then proceeded to pace, dramatically leaning forward. "What use are you pacing back and forth, thinking so low of everyone because of their background and their so-called 'mistakes'." The young snow leopard leaned so close into Woo's face Yuki thought they were going to butt-heads (or kiss... whichever's worse), and both she and Yumi turned their heads away. "And you can't even fight back when I punched you. You talk big, but do little!" Backing off, she slowly felt the realization sink in;

She just punched someone, with the strength of...

Her paws shook, slowly contacting with her cheeks. "Talk about- getting a- sack to the nose!" Woo coughed, as Li unwillingly hoisted him up.

"You deserved it." Yuki spat, both sets of twins folding their arms as Woo dusted himself off.

Tigress just remained focus on Sapphire... "Girls, help me up." She asked suddenly. Yuki and Yumi did so without question, and everyone watched her take slow pain-filled steps towards Sapphire, who was staring down at the floor. "Sapphire..."

"I just hit him..." Sapphire whispered, tilting her head over to make eye contact with the striped feline. Tigress saw the fear, and by the gods mercy was it hanging over everyone else. Woo was cradling his nose, Mr. Ping and Li comforting the boys, while Yuki and Yumi glanced at one another worriedly. "I didn't mean to-"

"He was asking for it," Tigress replied quietly, placing a paw on her shoulder. "But that's not what your concerned about..."

"The strength that was within it." They both said, before Sapphire balled her paws into fists.

"I heard about what he had done... I know his strength bar. More powerful than anyone else in the history of Kung Fu..."

"And that same strength bar has been passed on." Sapphire felt Tigress' paw hold her cheek, guiding her eyes back to her. "Sapphire... you're afraid..."

"Of course I am." Pulling her face away from the gentle hold, she held her fists against her chest. "I don't want to fix things up... it's not about him... it'll make it worse..." Tigress shook her head slowly. "What?"

"There's something you and Tai Lung generously share, and that is _strength._ You don't _have_ to be the Tai Lung that was before." Placing both paws on Sapphire's shoulders, those large brown orbs forbid Sapphire from looking away. "You can take another path."

Sapphire was about to argue, but then she looked back at the entrance... "You're right." Pulling off her paws, Sapphire released her claws. Woo nearly cried out at the sound, but Sapphire had another purpose for them; she slashed the skirt part of her dress, short enough it wouldn't get into the way of her sudden mission. Li and Mr. Ping covered the boy's eyes while turning their head away, not realizing she had black pants beneath. Nodding at Tigress, she made a run for the entrance, with everyone watching on with worry. Tigress had her back to everyone, until Jasmine moved in on her.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" She asked, before turned to see firm eyes, but a smile on Tigress' face.

"No, she needs to do this."

* * *

That was when Tai-Lung snaked out of the door, almost nose-to-nose with the Alpha, who in turn froze; how in the _world_ was Tai Lung alive? "It's him!" One of the Omegas cried, immediately backing up when the snow cat glared down at him. Tai Lung released a deep growl, his tail swishing as he kept moving closer, which made the wolves back up, and gave Shang more room to squeeze past, and join the fight.

He came to Crane's aid just before the bird was struck with a fist. Shang slid right in, tripping the enemy, and gained a look of shock from the avian when he stood up and dusted himself off after punching another wolf away. "What happened there?" He asked.

Shang shurgged, before pushing Crane out of the way of a sword, and the two pummeled the owner to the ground. "I slipped... improvising maybe?" He suggested, which Crane also shrugged to, before they resumed focus on more uninvited guests; the wolves that were invading the village just came running in, dumping their load at the door. Shang jumped into a stance, closing near Jun and Lok to lend them a paw, while Crane jumped up into the air, scoping from above for his next target.

"The Dragon Warrior killed you!" The same Omega claimed, immediately dropping his weapons. Alpha said nothing; it was like he was having a staring contest with Tai Lung, who hasn't laid a finger on anyone (possibly) yet. If he was here...

"Clearly he hasn't." Then he let out a ferocious roar, and jumped for the Alpha, claws unleashed...

Up until now, Shifu didn't realize that Tai Lung was in the battle, once he sounded off a call as his fist went out for Alpha. Shifu turned to help Crane, but a Wolf made a grab for him from behind, and he suddenly had other plans. With a swift turn, he took a leap, recoiled one leg, and extended with such power, the wolf flew back, letting out a howl as he went straight into the wall.

Big Mistake.

When Shifu hit the ground, there was a sickening crack that came with the soft thudding of the rest of his body. He was ready to cuss for all he was worth when Sapphire burst in, unnoticed by any one in the chaos. She scanned the room left to right, seeing Crane leap into the air to jab at a wolf with a stolen butterfly knife, Mantis bouncing another wolf of the ground by the foot, Tai Lung and Alpha snarling as they both went in for a punch, Lok and Jun back to back with their weapons, baiting the wolves away from them as the circle that surrounded them were dispersing from conscious wolves. Shang was just diving into a group close to Crane when she noticed Shifu. He was on the ground, struggling to get up, when a shorter, stumpy wolf smirked as he closed in on the injured Master.

Plucking a random sword off the wall as she broke into a run, she rammed into the wolf before he could even bare a fang. Shifu watched in shock as she moved around him, thrashing her sword towards any one that came near them, her eyes fixed with anger. "Sapphire?" He managed to say, the acidic feeling of nausea collecting in his throat. At first she said nothing, before she jumped, spun with one leg open, her foot in contact with a jaw. Landing on two feet as they slammed into the wall, she cringed at the impact that followed the whine, before turning and helping Shifu up. "I told you to-"

"You need help," she replied, keeping him behind her as she moved closer to the exit.

"How do you know-"

She smiled down at him. "When becoming a travelling musician, I had to defend myself from being mugged... RAH!" She swiped the sword at an on coming mutt, making him jump back and scamper. "Right now, we gotta get you out of here... you're injured."

She started moving him towards the exit, but Jun came running. "You keep fighting Saph, I'll get him back to the others." Before Shifu could argue, she passed him to Jun, before running back into the fight.

Alpha was oblivious to what was going on around him, with his mind only wrapped around the fact that Tai Lung was somehow alive. _Didn't the Dragon Warrior kill him all those years ago? How could he..._

Tai Lung through punch after punch, kick after kick, and attempted to give the immobilization technique he used on the Five at the bridge battle, but each time, Alpha's head got back around to reality just in time..

 _"RAH! HA, YAH, HWAH!"_ He turned around to see who was being so vocal; and his eyes widened at the sight of Sapphire, taking on three wolves. Her dress was ripped up til her hips, but the black pants beneath made it look like a it was part of a grand design. Tai Lung felt the room's volume was being over taken by his heartbeat, while every move she delivered was in slow motion. Alpha leapt back, noticing the leopardess admist the mayhem. It took a moment for him to realize this was his chance.

When she took the last one down, Sapphire turned in his direction, before gasping. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled, catching Jun and Shifu's attention just as they were moving through the exit. Shang, Lok, Mantis, and Crane turned to her voice just as Tai Lung felt a fist to his face, knocking him to the side. He hit the ground as the Alpha grinned evilly as he jumped. Sapphire went to prepare for the attack when Alpha jumped for her, but he was too quick.

Alpha grabbed the sword, and soon stood behind her, with the weapon to her neck as Tai Lung stood up. All of the Alpha's men were down, but he was not defeated.

"Move any closer, and she dies."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter guys! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Ciao!**


	26. Unmasked

**Chapter 26**

Sapphire stared straight ahead as the Alpha kept a firm grip on her arm, and the sword that was inches away from shortening her life close enough to brush over the tips of her fur. No one else had her gaze but Tai Lung; there he was, the previously bruised side of his face now throbbing with the pain from the punch, but his eyes gave way the thoughts and panic to make up a plan to stop her from getting skinned.

Shang had a sword pointed in Alpha's direction, eyes on the prize, while Lok's balled fists were against his frame, mouth slightly ajar while Mantis and Crane froze in their stances. Shifu fought his way out of Jun's hold, and hit the ground with a grunt. Jun knelt by him, taking in sharp, vicious inhales of air, his body shaking like a leaf in the high winds. "LET GO OF HER!" He bellowed, making the Alpha cackle inhumanely.

"Make me little cub!" He mocked, twisting his head to face him. Jun's eyes narrowed into slits, but Shifu raised a paw up to him.

"Don't move." He hissed, before his limb hit the ground.

"Better listen to him boy..." A few wolves recovered from their unconsciousness, and they moved towards their leader, smiling and laughing evilly as they limped along. "This little jewel's life will make you talk. How is demon still alive?"

"You ask him," Sapphire muttered, which made the Alpha smirk down at her.

"Alright then-" he brought the blade close enough to touch her skin, and her was close to letting out a whimper. "Talk." He added, boring his eyes into Tai Lung, who stood rigged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The snow cat replied, slowly moving into a stance. "Let go of the girl, she doesn't need to be harmed..."

"The girl? Is that what you call her? Tell me your name sweetheart..." he hissed the last part into her ear, and she could feel her body fight off the shivers his voice sent through it.

"Sa-" she wasn't replying fast enough, so he went to hold the sword, and her arm, a little tighter. "Sapphire!" She spoke quickly, trying to mask the pain through gritted teeth, which Tai Lung's ears flickered at in agitation.

"How pretty... not the name I'd think the notorious Tai Lung would name his daughter but..." Tai Lung inwardly gasped with the rest of the males, while Sapphire felt her heart sink so low she was close to vomiting or passing out, which she could thank Alpha for holding her up. "I guess you never really know one's preference."

Tai Lung took in an inhale so deep his nostrils enlarged almost as big as his lungs. "How'd you know-" Jun began, but Alpha stopped him.

"Simple; ones we hold so dear tend to distract us from even the most stressful situations... that, and the fact I can see the resemblance." Sapphire and Tai Lung both shared a puzzled look, which only justified the Alpha's point. "I'm sure the Valley was _more_ than surprised about her existence, let alone his revival..."

There was a dead silence. Everyone just stared at one another, trying to formulate the perfect excuse. _"Ooooooh,"_ Alpha's mouth stretched into a tight, knowing smile, a signature for any villain knowing their enemies weaknesses. "They _don't_ know about either, do they? Well then my dear," he started moving, barking at Tai Lung to move ahead of him. Tai Lung growled at him. Pressing the weapon tighter to her skin, she could feel it cutting in, and that was when she released a whimper, and her eyes shut tightly to keep the tears back.

That did it.

 _Tai Lung's eyes opened to the sound of a soft melody... **a baby's cry...**_

"Get moving, or she gets it." Tai Lung started moving. The other Masters did too, but Alpha threatened them an abrupt exit to the afterlife if they moved, so they forced themselves to stay, while Jun's heart was ready to leap out of his throat while the two snow leopards were shoved along. Out the door, and down the steps, the Wolf whistled in delight. "This is going to be a _very_ interesting stroll." The door slammed closed, encasing the Masters, and the former orphans from the outside world.

* * *

Tai Lung kept his eyes ahead, but where they were going wasn't what was on his mind;

 _With a hip brace weighed by two boulders off the ledge, and immobilized legs, kept in place as he stared on bewilderment. "Mine..." His whispered._

 _"Yes..." Luna whispered tearfully. "She's yours."_

 _The little paws, the tail... the teeth, the ears... everything was perfectly designed for her, with the eyes .. they were so beautiful; if it were possible, the gods plucked a bit of the night sky from above, and descended to this little baby, like they must of done had to her mother before. There was a beautiful gleam in them; a flame, the blazing glint that burned in his. "Luna." He said._

 _Luna blinked slowly. "What?"_

 _"Her name... can be Luna too." He looked up, rising the child up so she was filtered in the natural moon light that touched the platform he sat on. The infant gurgled and sang another set of vowels. "I can't think of anything better..."_

 _Luna laughed, and knelt down in front of him, their eyes penetrating the curtain of darkness that suddenly descended upon them. "I have a better name... Sapphire." He though about it, and then he held her closely._

 _"Perfect..."_

When Tai Lung came out of his trance, it was too late to run and hide if he wanted to.

Everyone in the street, nobles and peasants alike, have remained rooted on the spot they stood on, gasping. Children unknowingly stared at him in confusion, while the adults had paws/ wings/ hoofs to their mouths, shaking their heads in disbelief. "Come closer everyone... I'll make sure he won't bite." Soon a sea of reluctant animals surrounded him. A few pandas came around, including Mei Mei, who was curious about this tall handsome stranger. She had been out of the Valley after the festival, preforming in a neighboring village, oblivious to everything that has occurred in the Valley. "Behold..." Alpha cried, keeping a tight grip on Sapphire, who relaxed slightly when she felt the blade pull away from her throat, and pointed towards the former criminal. "Tai Lung, back from the dead."

A wave of gasps swam around him, while Mei Mei looked on with wide eyes, before jumping behind a wall when the Alpha moved his attention in her direction. She heard of Tai Lung from her chats with Viper... but she said he was dead?

"How is this possible?"

"How can this be?"

"Trickery is all that it is! Tai Lung is no more!"

"Shoot away your doubts my good man, it is him..." Alpha made a grab for Sapphire's wrist, and held her by said body part, raising it up so high in the air she dangled a few centimeters off the ground. "The Jade Palace has hidden another dark secret..."

"But that's the Orphan the Master's helped..." A duckling corrected, before the Alpha shook his head.

"No my child, she's far from an orphan." He grinned at Sapphire, whose hissed at him in both anger and pain. "Mind telling us who you are?" He said sweetly. Tightening his grip, her face stiffened up in pain.

"She's my biological daughter." Tai Lung spoke abruptly. Alpha smirked at him when everyone gasped again, while Sapphire turned her head away from him in embarrassment. The villagers took turns in staring at Tai lung in shock, whispering about her. He leaned his weight on one leg are his hips slanted to the left, frowning his arms as his eyes casted to the ground. "Who never knew about me... she was never in my care." This caused a ripple of questions, which bid Mei Mei time to move around to stand in the crowd... behind Alpha. "I wish no harm."

A pig moved forward, despite his elderly mother's plea not to. "How would we know that?" He asked, arms also folded.

This made Sapphire turn back to watch Tai Lung unhook himself, and kneel down to the pig's level, fist in palm. "On whatever honor I have left, I've been gifted a second chance to find what I have lost, and in order to do that, I had to seek redemption. I came to the Dragon Warrior.. and he helped me." Everyone kinda shrugged at that; the Dragon Warrior was always something... different, compared to the other Masters. He had a different approach to battle; he had tried to make the evil see another path... but to no avail it seemed... until now? "It took a long time..." Tai Lung stood up once more, before facing the Alpha, glaring at him menacingly. "If i wished to attack the Valley, I would've done at every opportunity I had." The villagers nodded at one another approvingly, as if to agree with that statement. "But I came back for my daughter..."

Their staring contest was cut off by other questions;

"How come her existence was hidden away from us?"

"How do we know that she isn't going to do the same thing you did to us?"

"My existence was hidden away from everyone, _including_ the Masters at the Jade Palace." All heads turned in her direction. Alpha smiled sickeningly, throwing her to the ground roughly, while she swallowed slowly, trying to find the right words. "I found out while the Masters were at Bao Gu. Only then I was given a box that concealed everything. There I had the opportunity to come to what I thought was a dark prison... to come as a student under the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress; teachings... coming here to visit the Master's fueled me with anxiety, in case they someone how latched onto the _idea_ of it being possible, let alone the truth..." everyone was staring at her during the first few words that spilled from her mouth, but then they transferred their eyes to Tai Lung, who slowly, but surely, fell to her level, a frown on his demeanor, with saddened eyes, and ears across his head. He reached for her paw, and she allowed him to help her up. "I never knew he was still alive... until now," she pulled away from him, holding herself up by the elbows, "and I've dealt a seven year battle, unsure what would become of me..." Inhaling shakily, she whispered something, loud enough for only Tai Lung to hear.

"I'm eternally in your shadow."

"Sapphire..." Tai Lung started to speak, but he looked around them, while Alpha copied him, only for the canine, he had a wicked sense of triumph. There were a few audible noises of doubt within her words, but they were abruptly stopped when Tai Lung pulled her behind him, and got into his stance, which made everyone jump back, including the pig he exchanged words with. Sapphire glanced at him questioningly once the Alpha crouched low to the ground. "You will leave this valley, and never come back. We can do this without hurting anyone."

The Alpha started to laugh, but before he could muster another syllable, he felt something crack across the back of his head, in which he cried out, and letting go of the sword to cradle his head. This was Tai Lung's chance to jump, igniting the villagers to run and take cover before he could call out for everyone to run to safety.

Sapphire leapt back too, to find Mei Mei swinging her nun-chucks hurriedly as she ran for the leopardess, while the sword swept across the ground, out of focus. "Come on girl, we better get the other Masters."

"What about-" she turned to Tai Lung's direction, but he spoke over her.

"Get Mantis and Crane, after getting everyone to safety!" He yelled, before tackling Alpha to the ground. Sapphire stood there, unsure what to do. But the wolf flipped him over, holding him by the neck against the ground. "Go!" Tai Lung's legs swiped up, his left hooking Alpha's neck while the other touched the ground. Alpha gave out a choked 'ahk!' while Tai-Lung threw him to the side, sending him flying into a near-by building, embedding his body mass to make a vast crack. Hitting the ground, he rolled over, and coughed, blood trickling down one side of his mouth. Tai Lung was just peeling himself off the ground, slightly out of breath, preparing for another attack, when he heard a whistle. He, Sapphire and Mei Mei looked up to see where the whistle came from, and they saw Crane swooping down.

"Need a wing?" He said invitingly, before a small green thing leapt off his hat, hitting a ground with a loud 'FEAR THE BUG!' Tai Lung blinked almost dumfounded while Mei Mei and Sapphire smiled when Mantis scuttled across the ground towards the snow leopard, who was just jumping to his feet as Crane landed.

 _"Wait for us!"_ Sapphire rolled her eyes, raising a brow at Jun and Lok jogging their way, as if to say 'Seriously? You told us to wait for you... in a fight?'

"Don't leave us out!" Villagers peeped their heads out from the corners of buildings, windows, and doors as Monkey and Viper came rushing in, ready for a fight. Each got into their battle stance, which only confused Tai Lung more.

"How did you-"

"Message from someone we know." Monkey stated, raising his arms in defense when the Alpha stirred. "Where are the boys?"

"Safe." A slow paw placed itself on Tai Lung's shoulder, which made him avert his gaze from the primate to Sapphire. "We gave you a hard time... I gave you hell... we need to trust you more than ever... can we?" The snow leopard just nodded, firming the paw's place on his shoulder once he placed his paw on tops of hers, seeing those eyes glow...

The moment was short lived; Alpha came running, and so did they. Alpha howled as he clashed with Tai Lung, and Mei Mei could hear a noise behind her. Slowly turning, her eyes widened in horror, her paws collecting her jaw to stop it from breaking off... instead making her eat the chain on her nun chuck. "Oh no..." Mantis and Crane turned their heads, and groaned. The wolves they just tackled in the palace were scampering down the steps. On a brighter note, Tigress and the others were safe, although this meant more trouble; and with Shifu down... they had to put in some elbow grease.

Crane, Mantis, Jun, Lok, Monkey, Mei Mei, Viper, and Sapphire stood their ground towards the Wolves rushing down the steps, while Tai Lung turned his attention back on Alpha, who was struggling to get up after several more fatal blows to the stomach. When Tai Lung went to grab him by the scruff, Alpha unleashed his claws, and dragged them deeply across the snow cat's chest.

Tai Lung let out a ferocious _'RAH!'_ and he threw him back into the wall, this time he went right through it. While dust and bits of bricks hit Alpha in various places, Tai Lung placed a stiffened paw to the injury, reeling it back to find four streaks of blood across the length of his paw. That was just another injury; the side of his mouth was bleeding a thin stream, and the bruised side of his face was more noticeable than ever.

Crane, Monkey and Mantis took a leap together in one direction, Sapphire, Mei Mei and Viper in another, while Lok and Jun stood awkwardly in the circle. Jun was looking around for a vulnerable target. His ears picked up on one that was sneaking behind Lok, and in a swift movement, and before Lok could acknowledge the presence, Jun pulled the wolf close until they were muzzle to muzzle, the chain of the nun chuck tight around the back of the enemies neck. "How about we go out sometime?" He asked, making Lok stare at him like he was completely mad. The wolf was shocked, but almost blushed at the offer- if he had the time. Jun punched him, letting the chain run along the wolf's neck as he went flying into the trio of wolves that were about to pounce on Lok, who just looked at him in utter shock.

"Is that your preference?" He asked slowly.

Jun shrugged before he swung another punch out of Lok's peripheral. "The element of surprise my dear friend." He flashed his signature grin, before turning around and charged for the oncoming group a few feet away.

Through the pain, Tai Lung pulled himself towards Alpha, who was just dragging himself out of the wreck. Before he had time to react, Tai Lungs tight grip was on his neck, at an area that with one squeeze could end it all. "I'm telling you to leave now before I have to end it for each and every one of you."

Alpha laughed, which came out all wheezy when Tai Lung's grasp became firmer on his neck. Glancing to the side, he continued. "And you said you changed... you're-" his paws swiped the ground. "going- to change..." Tai Lung pulled the wolf up, keeping his focus on the eyes of the man he was about to kill. "For her." A metal slinking sound was heard, and Tai Lung heard a scream when it met flesh. Sharply turning, he saw Sapphire kneeling on the ground, her weapons fanned out away from her body. Her left paw was glued to the upper area of her right arm, her face contracting in pain as Viper and Mei Mei fought off the attacker.

Sapphire looked around for a spot of opportunity, but instead she turned to him, and watched on her horror as Alpha, managed to grab hold of his primary weapon; the sword. "LOOK OU-"

 ** _SLEASH_**

Metal met the soft flesh at his muscled torso, twisting in with one swift, deep motion. The words hung off her tongue as she heard the other Masters gasp, Jun and Lok sprinted straight for Alpha, who unhooked himself from Tai Lung's suddenly softer hold, watching him hit the ground triumphantly, before Lok grabbed the sword out of his grasp, ad Jun tackled him to the ground, yelling for cuffs.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Another wolf yelled, before there were cries and howls echoing through the air as they made a run for it. Alpha was tied down, beaten, defeated... yet victorious.

Sapphire scrambled to her feet and ran for Tai Lung's hunched form, a dark crimson pool growing out from beneath him. She fell to his side, her knees landing in the ever growing edges of the blood. "He's good for the worms now!" Alpha cackled as Crane and Mantis came to her side. "I saved us all from that venom!" Sapphire was trying to ignore everything Alpha was saying. Instead, she moved Tai Lung's head in her direction. His eyes were half opens, eyelids heavy with the temptation of going for a permanent sleep... but he was breathing, and whispering syllables.

"Saph.." he managed to say, but she tried to hush him.

His head swayed side to side weakly as two villagers came rushing in with carts, large enough to carry a family. "We can treat him at the local hospital until he's stable enough to go back to the Palace." It was Shang, who came to the scene, and the rest of the Valley started coming out of their hiding spots, and stared on ominously. Mantis nodded, while Crane and Monkey hoisted the Snow Cat up, and placed his heavy body onto the cart. A village woman came with an overthrow for him, while another pulled Sapphire along to aid her wounds.

Alpha was still laughing while he was put on the separate cart, and was being pulled away. "No point in trying!" He kept saying, his volume growing louder every meter he was further away from the cluster. "He's better off dead! AND SO IS SHE!" Sapphire stared at the cart that carried Tai Lung away as the lady who was nursing her wounds bandaged her up.

"We can save him can't we?" Mei Mei asked, helping the voiceless young leopardess up on her feet, draping a shawl around her shoulders.

Mantis turned in their direction. His face and tone were bleak. "All we can do is try." He turned to the village people, whose eyes watched on, all baring the one question. He knew what they were looking for. "Let us try save him... and then we will answer every question you have."

Sapphire's eyes teared up at the thought. "After that, we will explain everything... I promise." Monkey pleaded. Everyone looked at one another, and nodded.

"We will wait." The pig that spoke with Tai Lung stood to attention, bowing to them respectfully. "He did help you after all..."

* * *

 **Hope you like it guys!**

 **Please review!**

 **I'll post again soon!**


	27. Confrontation

**Chapter 27**

 **48 hours later...**

It took a day less than what Po had thought, but he could feel his heart jumping out of his chest at the sight of his home just within reach...

Until he tumbled and hit the deck just before he could pass through the entrance. _Man,_ he thought. _How could I get back in two days instead of three? I'll never know..._

Maybe he did. He came back for many things; to care for Tigress, to look after the boys, to patiently wait for his third child's arrival, to decide names, to thank Shang and Jasmine for everything they have done for her... help Tai Lung and Sapphire in anyway he can...

 _"But you can save her... if you get home quickly, and thank those who will save her from another threat."_

 _He narrowed his eyes to see the shadow of a pack of... something, crawling along the open air, before being swiped away by a gust of wind. His heart dropped, and the vial was in his satchel in a flash. "I gotta warn Monkey and Viper-"_

 _"Already did," Soothsayer pointed to the sky as she spoke reassuringly. "They are well on their way back. You do the same Po... they'll need assistance."_

Whatever was going on... or was going to happen, Po's heart twisted at the thought. He knew he could count on the others to keep Tigress safe from anything harmful... but what did Soothsayer mean by the threat? The silhouettes weren't clear enough for him to specify the enemy, and Soothsayer didn't say who it was she was being protected from... maybe she didn't know the answers herself?

Shaking the minor pain he felt impacting the ground, he dusted himself off and rushed into the village. Everyone present in the streets turned his way and stared; oddly, they didn't cheer for his return like they used to. Instead, they ushered him to the Palace. With a funny look on his face, a village woman grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him along. That was when Mei Mei spotted him, jumped to her feet after being on the ground scrubbing a specific spot, and ran for him.

"Po! You must hurry!" She cried. "Something terrible has happened! Monkey and I were just about to send messages to you!"

"Where is-"

"PO!" Monkey came running on all fours. "Have you got the-" Po rushed through the bag and passed him the last two ingredients. "C'mon, we need to get up there!"

Po didn't have to be asked twice. The three ran as fast as they could, climbing up the steps on their paws and knees once they hit a particular spot, exhausted. Monkey kept going to their tiredness. Po had his own reasons to be ready to hit the ground; he had been on the move non stop for days. As for Mei Mei; her arms, back and knees ached from being hunched over and scrubbing all morning. Her digits ached once she flexed them, and her neck creaked as she tried to move her view upwards, to see Monkey become a figure, then a moving shape, to a moving blob, to then a speck, eventually to nothing...

He burst through the door, where Woo, Lok, Jun, and Viper stood to attention. "Po's back." Monkey said, before rushing past them.

He rushed down the hall, into the medical wing, where Jasmine was just wiping her paws with a rag. She jumped when he came in, while Yuki and Yumi took their attention away from the window, immediately asking what was the rush. A pair of softening Amber eyes blinked open. "Po's on his way up. He gave me these-" he presented the honey vial and beans to Jasmine with open palms, eyeing Tigress as she sat up straight in bed. She had been restless over the past few days. The inability to go down to the village, let alone anywhere else but inside the palace courtyard, she grew restless, yet more fatigue.

"He's here..." she whispered weakly, glancing at the items being swiped up into Jasmine's gentle hold, who, in turn stared down at them with a soft smile.

"I'll get to it right away..." looking at Tigress, she fixed a stern gaze, and brushed the feline's forehead with the back of her paw. "You sit easy..." twisting around on her heels, Jasmine strolled to the table, and began preparing the antidote, but before Tigress could focus her attention on the method, she heard heavy panting, and weighted footsteps dragging across the ground. Tigress dragged herself out of bed, despite Jasmine telling her to get back to where she was. Not like she was able to get far.

A large flabby pair of arms wrapped around her, causing both bodies to hit the ground. Immediately she picked up the scent; noodles, spices, herbs... _him._ Pulling away far enough, their eyes met. He went to hug her again, but she just held his face in her blurry focus. "Po..." she whispered, before he held her closer.

"Told you I'd come back, didn't I?" He said with a smile, before both leaned in for a long awaiting kiss, before he held her tight, rocking back and forth, as their foreheads touched, and their eyes locked with one another. Jasmine didn't intervene, she, Monkey and the twins just smiled, before hearing Tigro and Lotus at the end of the hall. Monkey leaned against the door frame, smiling weakly as his wiped his forehead with a rag.

"Papa? Is that you?" They cried out at the sight of him, and scampered down the hall, and jumped on top of him. Next thing he knew, he had slipped out of Tigress' hold, and was on the floor with his two overly excited children, ecstatic with his return. He wrapped his arms around both his cubs, bombarding them with kisses when he sat back up again, and Tigress had her head on his shoulder, both out of relief and exhaustion.

"I'm home... and I don't plan on leaving..." Tigro and Lotus got up when Po asked them to, and he hoisted Tigress up once the bag was dumped on the floor. Her form was a whole lot lighter than he had remembered, the baby's bump was still small, and she could barely stand. Jasmine was mashing up the beans and adding in the black honey, with Yuki and Yumi holding the rest in their paws. Po carried Tigress back into the room bridal style, and lay her gently on the bed, before being greeting by the three other women in the room. "Rest now..." Brushing back the fur on her forehead, he watched her worriedly as she blinked slowly, her breathing heavy and laborious. She noticed his worrisome facade and asked him what was the cause. "You seem sicker than you were a few days ago..." He whispered, cupping one of her paws in both of his, face crippling into one of fear. "It's hard seeing you like this..."

Monkey, who had stepped out of the way to let the panda in, re-positioned himself back into his place. Chang came running seconds later, and climbed into his father's arms, burrowing his head into the crook of his neck. Monkey said nothing and just held him like he was never going to let go. Upon his return from the the fight in the Valley the day before, it had been a crazy ride. "Boys... we need to speak with your father privately... could you check if Crane needs any help?" Tigro and Lotus nodded, before reassuring their parents they'll be right back. Chang went with them reluctantly, but knew by his Mono's voice, it was important. Heck, they weren't stupid... they'd know what the topic of the conversation would be...

Po turned to Monkey as he closed the door. "What is it?" He looked around him; there was someone missing...

"It's about Tai Lung." Po stood up immediately, one paw tightening around his wives', while the other slumped to his side. "There was a invasion... they came to hold Tigress ransom..." He folded his arms loosely, eyes feeding on his shadow on the ground. "Somehow they knew we were away... and that she was ill."

"He didn't..." Po thought of something completely different.

"No..." Tigress breathed, making Po look down at her sharply. "We were hidden... a-and he helped out in the fight..." There her voice began to crack, and he sat her up. Jasmine and the twins quickened their pace, stirring the last of the ingredients into hot water.

"And then?" Po urged, although he knew she couldn't speak any faster. He turned to Monkey for the answer. The primate shifted his gaze away, lightly biting his lip doubtfully.

"The leader caught hold of Sapphire. He realized the blood ties... one thing led to another, they moved down to the village. Viper and I showed up... we defeated them... but Tai Lung got severely wounded." Po asked where he was. "He's down in the village hospital. Shang has been running back and forth, treating both Tai Lung and Tigress."

Po wasn't saying anything else; he just stared at Monkey as he kept talking; telling him how Tigress nearly passed out at the news, and in her current state, deteriorating. Through the words, Jasmine and the twins had finished brewing the antidote. Pressing it towards Po, he snapped back to reality, pulled Tigress up far enough to have her slumped against him. Twisting his head down to her, he practically fed her like a toddler; once the rim of the cup was against her quivering lips, she weakly took the drink, eyes slowly closing to the tingling sensation of the warm liquid lapping on her tongue, gums, and roof of her mouth...

"How're you feeling?" Po asked once he put the cup down.

"Mmm..."

They all watched her in silence while he lay her back down, his paw holding her head gently, and with a quiet sigh, she grew unresponsive once her head touched the pillow. Po was frozen, gripping onto her paw tightly, whispering her name. "Don't worry now Dragon Warrior... she'll be sleeping for a while... but after that she will be right as rain." Jasmine placed a paw on Po's shoulder, and he jumped up and embraced his sister-in-law tightly, taking her off the ground.

"Thank you..." he whispered, and she smiled into the hug, with her chin resting on his shoulder, giving her the access to watch Tigress peacefully sleeping. Not even a minute into taking the medicine, she could see a radiant glow...

"You should rest Po." Monkey suggested, which Po did favour, but he shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied. "I need to talk to Shifu now." Putting Jasmine back down, Po turned to Monkey, who was just opening the door, which revealed Viper's head popping through the gap. "Viper."

"I couldn't help but overhear... if you need Shifu, he's gone down to the Valley to see them." How did Po not notice the red panda passing by? There was a small smile of hope appearing on her face when Po asked who. "Sapphire hasn't left Tai Lung's side since the attack..."

* * *

 **Down in the valley...**

Sapphire almost forgot what a decent night's sleep was.

 _"...in case they someone how latched onto the idea of it being possible, let alone the truth..."_

Somehow there was always a noise; a voice, a creak, and hush, a whisper, and clatter... something would pluck her from her dreamless slumber. This time when she awoke, rising up from the sofa, there was sunlight... but she wasn't in Po and Tigress' spare room, or in the suite.

White walls, a clean smell lapped around her nostrils... and a tightening sensation around her arm, the area just below the shoulder, ached at her movement. Scanning the area with both her eyes and a tentative paw, she inspected the thick layer of bandages that concealed stitches... for a brief moment she forgot how it even got there, and went to push the thought out of the way when she pulled herself off of the sofa, crossing her arms. The blankets slid off the surface and hit the ground. Before she could acknowledge the items move, her eyes fell to the hospital bed.

Sapphire was almost afraid to ask the doctors about his progress when they came in every once in a while to check on him, redress the wound, and so on. Many people gave her frightened looks when she came to the hospital, not far behind Tai Lung. Shang wasn't around when she woke up like he was the day before... he was probably working on Tigress like he should be...

Shang instructed that he had to be laid on his back, arms planted by his sides, the blanket just stopping under the belt of bandages wrapped around his torso. The wound of pretty big, and was close to piercing out the other side of his body, if Alpha got the chance to do the deed... but whoever was wrapping the bandage around him, they must of wasted a whole roll; it was like the white was trying to conceal a massive lump, and it looked absolutely ridiculous, on such a character she almost laughed at the sight, but her level of tiredness was far to strong.

 _"I've dealt a seven year battle, unsure what would become of me..."_

A sharp pang cut across Sapphire's eyes, and her paws abruptly cradled her head in an attempt to ease the pain. Instead of being consumed by a black void when her eyes closed, she saw the familiar scene; a frown on his demeanor, with saddened eyes, and ears across his head. He reached for her paw, and she allowed him to help her up. Those words were repeated, before she whispered;

 ** _I'm eternally in your shadow._**

"You haven't left this room in two days." The leopardess almost jumped out of the several layers that made her form. Shifu stood at the door, staring at her blankly, his leg bandaged up, and he was being supported by crutches instead of his staff. Without awaiting an invitation, the red panda slowly moved into the space, leaving the door slightly ajar. "Shouldn't you go for something to eat? Or fresh air?" The snow cat shook her head, before taking a seat on the sofa again, sighing.

"Not hungry..." she replied thickly, sinking down slightly in her place, one leg sitting over the other as she turned her gaze on Tai Lung. "Someone needs to watch him..." Her attempt at lightening up the mood wasn't working.

"I don't mind sitting here with him." Shifu hobbled over, and took a seat beside her. "Go get a cup of tea at least..."

This time she listened, and glided out of the room like a voiceless ghost. Hearing the door slide shut with a wood clank, Shifu avert his gaze from the door, and watched Tai Lung's form. His eyes remained closed, and nothing had passed his lips in over two days, and the only thing that was signalling that he was still here was the subtle rising and falling of his chest. It was almost therapeutic to watch, and Shifu moved in closer to investigate.

Never had Shifu seen the snow cat so calm; in the days before the invasion, Tai Lung was always on his feet. Making tea, fetching blankets, cooking and cleaning talking to the boys, entertaining them, getting the broth from Jasmine and bringing it to Tigress, updating her status when Shifu was absent from certain times. The only time he wasn't on the constant move was when he was sitting in the medical wing with Tigress, talking to her, or just watching her sleep... his work going unnoticed by the old Master. He heard Crane praise his hard work, and even Mantis was starting to warm up to the idea, but Shifu's reaction was nothing supportive... to him Tai Lung was still the same he was before. He was just putting on this act so he could fool them all before he could attack.

"I'm back," he turned to see her leaning against the closed door, taking in the warmth of the teacup. "Good call..." she commented, before they both looked away from one another awkwardly. With Shifu now off the sofa, she sat back down, throwing her legs up to elevate her feet from the hard stone ground. Her head met the cushions behind her as her form slid down, exhaling softly through the nose.

Shifu glanced at her through this whole act, before looking back at Tai Lung when she opened her eyes again, staring at the same thing. "You haven't slept." He commented, ear twitching slightly at the sound of her slow intakes of air. They were calmer than before; she spoke firmer, and which more authority since the attack. Shang made the comment on his way back from the village.

"Haven't had to peace and quiet..." She spoke through another sigh, eyes elevated to the ceiling. "I've tried, I promise you that..."

"Why not try now?" He asked invitingly as he gestured at the blankets settled next to the sofa without having to turn back to look at her. Sapphire followed his motion, and stared at the mount with a twitch in her nose. How amazing that sounded... but she shook her head at the offer, biting her lip.

"I can wait til tonight." She replied, before taking in another sip. The brew bubbled around her lips when she gently blew into it. "The Nurses are showing me how to dress the cut." Shifu raised a brow, and finally turned to look at her. _"My_ little scar from this fight," she lifted her arm to show the bandage, before frowning at it. Shifu asked her what the matter. "It's just... none of this wouldn't have happened if I didn't act out. When the wolf cut me, I yelled out like a child. I thought it hurt." Putting the cup down on the side table, she gently squeezed the area, even though he told her not to. "I'm not in pain."

He could've believed her, if it wasn't for the minor strain on her vocal chords. Shifu slowly got to his feed, and moved over to her. She asked what he was doing, but there was no answer from him; abruptly, he quickly slid across her focus, somehow on the sore leg, and before she knew it, he was inspecting the cut under the band-aid. "This was severe." He said bluntly, letting go of her limb. Some unknown force made them lock eyes, and there Sapphire saw the anger slowly coming alight. "Whatever made you think it wasn't?"

Sapphire could only shrug. "It doesn't matter to you." Her response came out ruder than she anticipated, but there was no chance granted to express her apology. He shook his head and glared at her.

"You can't act like this is a little cut Sapphire... why wasn't I informed of this?"

Sapphire got to her feet when he jumped off the sofa, arms linked under the folds of his sleeves as he landed on his good leg. "Patient confidentiality," she replied defensively. "It has _nothing_ to do with you."

Shifu averted his gaze towards the window. There he saw the Jade Palace take on the sun's filter. There Tigress was deteriorating... and here Tai Lung's status wasn't stable, and his outcome from this was unknown...

"It does when it comes to family." The snow cat just stared down at him in shock, her arms rigid by her sides. "The past few days gave me the opportunity to open up my views on many things. Tai Lung's intentions... they are what they were from the start. Tigress and Po were right to trust him, to let him come here, and have to opportunity to redeem." He replied in a soft tone. " If this didn't happen, you would be still avoiding him, fighting against every word that comes from his mouth. This happened for a reason; for all of us. For me, the Masters, and the Valley, it was his act towards redemption. As for you... whatever time you may have left... now you can make it right between you and the man that only got to hold you, and love you once. He has his place in the palace... and so do you."

Sapphire's mouth was slightly agape, ready to speak her own words... but nothing was willing to roll off her tongue so easily. It took a moment, but what came out was what was truely going on in her head.

 _"How dare you."_ She hissed. "What rights have you to tell me that?" His mouth opened to speak, but she didn't give him the time to talk. "No. _No!"_ She was close to screaming now, eyes flaring and paws so tight her claws embedded into her palms. "You have _no right_ to tell me that!" She then pointed out the window, directly at the Jade Palace. She couldn't hit him, not like what she did to Woo; the strength could injure him beyond repair, and everyone would want to banish her, lock her up and throw away the key. She couldn't be trouble... "In case you don't forget, you have two grandsons who haven't experienced any ounce of affection from you, outside of training... and your own daughter could be _dying,_ and never have I seen you express anything but strict Master- Student relations." He made a face that indicated he didn't know what she was talking about. "Don't act stupid old man; everything you've done when he was in prison, everything you did and said during the decision to have her third child. It will be embedded in her mind until the very last breath. Before you come to me and tell me how to fix things with my father, I'd advise you to leave, and fix things with _Tigress_... if you have the guts."

It was Shifu's turn to be dumbfounded by her words, but he slowly limped towards the door. Once he was gone, she sunk to her knees, breathing heavily as her head hung to the ground.

"That sure was something." Her head snapped back up, and there he was.

"Po!" He stood there in the doorway, a large satchel slung over his shoulder, fur tussled from the winds he must of battled through the get home. Clearly exhausted, she leapt to her feet and pulled him in. "Sit down-" yet he didn't follow her gesture to the couch. He thanked for her the offer, but went straight over to Tai Lung. She watched him wordlessly as she sat by him, just looking down at him blankly, before watching Po stare down at him sadly.

"You idiot..." he whispered, while Sapphire's ears twitched at the sound chuckling. "Is there ever a time you can let someone else be the hero?" Shaking his head, he placed put a paw on Sapphire's good shoulder. "You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah... just a little cut up." She completely brushed off Shifu's comment about her cut. "It's my fault he's like this..." she muttered, placing a firm paw on the bandages in case she pulled a Shifu on her, but he just rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Hey don't knock yourself down over it... he heard you get hurt, and he took the chance to make sure you weren't badly injured... he was worried."

"Yeah..." her heart sunk a little with the sudden guilt. "Did you get everything for Tigress?"

"We did... she's just taken the antidote..." he squeezed her shoulder with a grin. "She and the baby will be okay." Sapphire smiled too, her tail swishing behind her happily. "Now we can focus on Tai Lung, Shifu, and you," she didn't like the sound of that. "You three are the ones who need to rest up easy... once he's done what he's told."

"Who?" He just raised an brow, the smile still on his face, before she blinked slowly. "Will he really?"

"Well he seemed in a rush to get out, and he told me he had a special mission to take care of... and so do you." He motioned towards Tai Lung delicately. "You said it yourself... he's your father..."

Immediately, Sapphire's eyes rolled towards the ceiling, before she shimmied away from him. "I will _never_ have a place in this Valley." She said huffily. "I was kept in the dark for too long, and suddenly being pushed into the light made it worse. There's a parade of questions waiting for me once he wakes up," _if he ever does._ Tears were welling up in her eyes, and before he could say anything she pointed at the door. "I won't be accepted."

"You will," Po folded his arms after pulling away from her. Suddenly realizing he had the satchel on his back, to unhook his arms, took it off, and passed it too her. She reluctantly took it, pulling a weird face. "I've been needing to give you these... might change your perspective." And with that, he walked out. She watched him leave slowly, before slowly moving her gaze back to the back. Tentatively, she pulled back the flap;

Scrolls.

* * *

 **Thats chapter 27 guys! Hope you like it!**

 **The next chapter or so will be the last I'm afraid XD**

 **Soooo please leave a review and chapter 28 will be up asap!**

 **Ciao!**


	28. By the Sick Bay

**Chapter 28**

The Hall of Heroes was barren when he came through the doors. No one was there to accompany him as his limped down the area's grand length, taking in everything around him, like he did every other time he came into the room. Every surface was glinting gloriously...

 _"You_ knew _that I was the Dragon Warrior!"_ Snarled a voice behind him... in which he turned to face behind him with a darker hue. Tai Lung's silhouette was lingering, looming over him by stretching tightly across the ground, confronting him just like in the last battle. _"You always knew..."_

Did he really? There was a lot he didn't always know. It wasn't until several days ago that he realized that Tai Lung was alive, well, aged, and breathing... only to tell them all about who Sapphire really was. She should've been _here,_ with him, not in Bao Gu, where Tigress' had suffered. _Had?_ Shifu just frowned when he neared the meditation pool. Nobody had to say it; she continued to suffer long after she left, and he made himself blind from seeing himself as the cause.

That made him wobble that bit quicker to his destination.

* * *

Sapphire just stared down at the contents in the satchel Po just dropped off. He didn't say what they were, just that they would change her view... on _what?_

In an attempt to formulate a reasonable answer, her eyes fell on Tai Lung. He hadn't stirred, nor had has he made a sound... looking down at the scrolls again, Sapphire inhaled sharply, and plucked one out, still watching him. Just by feeling it, the parchment was small, indicating the length of characters sealed within. 21 was written on the spine. Her paws proceeded to open it, her eyes eventually scanning the thin surface;

 _A lot of things are going through my mind right now..._

 _Tigress has given birth this morning; two boys, instead of speculation it was only one. The other Master's left merely two hours before my arrival, and Po let me hold them almost immediately. It had been a long time since I held a baby... and that was you._

Her breathing stopped abruptly. This scroll was for her...

 _I was nervous to be brutally honest, and with Po and Tigress practically staring down at me, it didn't really help all that much._

 _I made some comment about how small they were in my arms. Tigro was in my right arm until he started crying, and when Po took him out of the room, I had Lotus, to younger one out of the two, on his own. I just stared down at him, trying to remember if you were that small back then._

 _At one point I held him up close enough for him to grab my nose. It wasn't sore... but there was a hit of realization. It reminded me that you were fifteen years old..._

 ** _(Cue "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback)_**

 **Time, is going by, so much faster than I-**

 _And it had been fifteen years since I held you for the first and last time._

 **And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you...**

Her eyes fell to him again.

* * *

"Tigress?" Shifu shuffled into the medical wing, where he found no one else _but_ Tigress there, asleep. He stood there, ears flattened across his head.

 ** **Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside...**  
 **So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.****

* * *

Before she knew it, Sapphire was sitting closer to his bed, reading scroll number 19, looking up at him every once in a while.

 **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

 _"...Never forget our love is unconditional,  
_ _Even if we are in a duration of departure..._ _"_ she decided to read aloud, to make sure he knew was reading these. _"_ _That's what was in that box your mother left you with. I helped her think up that... but when I heard that name... it was just perfect for you..."_

 ** **You're never gonna be alone-****

* * *

Shifu was right beside the bed, sitting on a stool, wringing his paws together, staring down at the blank scroll beside him on the side table.

 **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go...**

"Sapphire is a smart girl." He piped up, before picking up the brush. "She had made me realize something I was too foolish to see..."

* * *

 **I won't let you fall**

Scroll number 20, he spoke about where he had been through the years after Po 'erased' him. He had been travelling under several names in every first village he arrived to in every province; Li Chang, Chang Ping... she had to laugh at some of the names; they were utterly _ridiculous,_ and made no sense.

* * *

 **You're never gonna be alone**  
 **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone...**

Po peeked through the door, and smiled at the scene. "It was in my selfishness, my cowardly fear, and doubt that you could into him." His wife, unconsciously listening to what Shifu had to say, although it was a slow, and hard process.

* * *

 **And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands...**

He spoke of his daily slaving duties through that time; catering, cleaning, sweeping... speaking in such language she had yet to hear spew from his mouth. It was of a younger man who was fueled with hate... and revenge...

 **'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,**

His gave his voice a break, and spent some of the time writing his thoughts on the scroll, watching her every now and again. As much as the twins pined their father to go in, Po assured them that Mommy was resting... and their grandfather needed to be with her at the moment.

 **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know-**

* * *

 **You're never gonna be alone**

Every scroll plucked at random had its own number. Number 12 came around, her mind was wrapping around the fact he was remembering every single one of her birthdays he missed in italics on the top of every scroll, just in the top right corner.

 _Your turning 12 now... at this time of year I've always wondered what I would get you... what hobbies and interests you have. I always liked to think you were artistic like you mother, with the chance to be a bit of scroll-worm. I hope you don't turn out like me... it isn't the life to live._

 **From this moment on...**

* * *

 **if you ever feel like letting go**

Before he knew it, it was dusk, and she still hadn't stirred. The twins came in to wish her good night, along with their father, whom brought food in for the two. "I can't wake her..." Shifu said gently.

* * *

 **I won't let you fall...**

Staring at the Jade Palace through the window briefly, Sapphire wondered if Tigress was okay... but she couldn't leave Tai Lung on his own.

* * *

 **When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**

Po grew concerned, but neither of them had to do anything. Tigro and Lotus whispered 'Mama', and it caused her to stir. Her eyes opened slowly, igniting all the males in the room to close in slightly. Looking at each of them slowly, her eyes finally hit the Red Panda, and she smiled softly, his heart quickening slightly.

 **We're gonna see the world out...**

She sat up carefully, and hugged her two sons tightly when they ran for her. She certainly looked fine; there was that pregnancy glow, quick reflexes, more of her voice than actions...

Shifu took a breath. Now was the time to really talk.

 **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone...**

* * *

 **Oh**

Each scroll hit the ground eventually, apart from the final one that sat in Sapphire's grasp tightly.

 _Never have I regretted so much in life, than ruining your life._

 **You've gotta live every single day**

 _If I left that night, like your mother asked me to, I wouldn't have missed all the important parts of your life; first word, first steps, school... the list just goes on and on._

 **Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**

 _The moment that Panda had me in the Wushi-finger-hold, I knew I failed you. I thought that becoming the Dragon Warrior, reuniting with you and your mother, would give you a lifestyle a poor man can only dream about..._

 _That poor man being me._ _If the Gods ever grant me the opportunity to see you again, if what comes out of my mouth fails..._

 **Don't let it slip away**

 _Hopefully this scroll, and any other ones I make, can help you see._

 **Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun...**

 _I can only hope I'm alive to see the day._

* * *

 **Every single day**

It was quiet... and awkward. Shifu cradled his bowl, while Tigress sat across from him, watching him intently as he ran his chopsticks along the rim of the bowl. "There's something you need to read..." He said, gesturing at the scroll beside her.

 **Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**

Wordlessly, she scooped it up, and unraveled it.

 **Tomorrow never comes...**

* * *

 **Time, is going by, so much faster than I...**

Sapphire finally sat the final scroll on her lap, mouth slightly agape at the last sentence. Reality struck her, and she sprang from the stool, and to his side. He was still breathing... but there was a stir.

 **And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you!**

* * *

 **You're never gonna be alone!**

When Shang came into the room, he was more that surprised to find Tigress and Shifu embracing. Smiling softly, he quietly back out of the room, and went to find Jasmine, Po and the others.

 **From this moment on...**

* * *

 **If you ever feel like letting go!**

There was a soft groan... and his eyes fluttered open, narrowing at the tight hold she had on his paw.

"Dad?"

 **I won't let you fall...**

He only had to blink once, and he gaze was averted to her. "Sapphire?" He said hoarsely, before she burst into tears, and collapsed in a heap on the floor beside his bed.

 **When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on...**

He grunted with the pain in his lower abdomen, but he had something else to worry about. Turning onto his side, pain screaming within the depth of his muscles, he kept a firm grip on her paw as he leaned over the side of the bed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

 **We're gonna see the world out...**

She continued to cry while she stood back up again. He tried to sit up, but she begged him not to move. "I'm sorry..." she whimpered, encasing his paw into both of hers. "Thank you..."

 **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone...**

* * *

 **I'm gonna be there always**

That morning, when she woke up, Shifu was sleeping in the corner on a spare futon, her husband was sitting beside her with their two sons, and Shang was standing over her.

"Ti... we have something to show you." Shang passed Tigress the scroll, and she took her time to read it.

 **I won't be missing one more day**

Soon it hit her lap as Shang knelt down and embraced her too. "Never again will we be apart..." he whispered, "baby sister..."

* * *

 **I'm gonna be there always**

When Jasmine crept into the room the next day, she found Sapphire curled up in Tai Lung's arms. He was awake, but she was dead to the world. Soft intakes of air, her cheek fur matted by her tears. Jasmine and Tai Lung made eye contact almost immediately, and she just smiled at him with pure happiness, moving to pass him another blanket, as he stared back down at her.

 **I won't be missing one more day**

All he saw was his baby girl, fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **I know it's a little short guys but I didn't want you guys without any updates for too long.**

 **I'm guessing there's two more chapters left... feels weird saying that!**

 **Hope you liked this, please review!**

 **Ciao!**


	29. Addressing the Crowd

**Chapter 29**

Shifu awoke with a start, to find shadows standing around him, but before he could jump to defense, he was stopped by a voice. "Are you alright Master?" Po asked, reaching out to help him up. Shifu nodded tiredly, before he took up on the panda's offer.

"Just tired..." He replied. It was more than that. There was whirl of scenarios running through his head throughout the whole night, none of which he ever wanted to share...

There was a shifting in the background them, and when Shifu moved his eyes towards the sound, Po gladly stepped to the side, grinning to himself. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Shifu squinted hard, before blinking in shock.

For the first time, Tigress sat up without assistance, or audible signs of discomfort. The bump came into full view, which she cradled protectively as she stood up. Despite to frightful sight of her thinning composure, everyone watched on with wide smiles at the quicker pace she moved towards the red panda, though it started off wobbly. Could you blame her? She had been bedridden, off her feet for some time. "Mast-"

"My daughter..." Shifu felt his heart flutter, his chest rising as he inhaled through his nostrils, and exhaled with a happy sigh. He gestured her closer, and when she knelt down, he wrapped his arms around her neck. "You're alright..." He whispered, feeling her close in the hug.

"We knew they would be." Monkey spoke as he, Woo, Mr. Ping, Li, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Tigro, Lotus, and Chang came in.

Monkey scooped Chang up in his arms, who immediately nestled into the instant warmth. The little monkey chattered softly as Tigress pulled away from Shifu, smiling at Monkey as Shifu placed a paw on her stomach. Mr. Ping's felt his wings cradle his head, and Li watched on with pride, both equally ready to cry at the evidence that their daughter-in-law, and grandchild were safe.

There was a small movement from inside, but Shifu couldn't think of it anything else but agreement. Jasmine felt Shang move closer to her, and she immediately turned to face him, whispering something in his ear. Shang nodded at her, and they quietly moved out of the room as the Masters closed in and hugged their dear friend.

Woo moved forward, a smile stretching across his face. "You never lost faith my dear..." he placed a hoof on top of Tigress' paw once everyone pulled away from her, patting it gently.

Shifu was passed his crutches, and he hobbled over to Tigro and Lotus, who stood to attention. "I believe I haven't given enough credit for all the hard work you put in while your mother wasn't well..." the twins eyed one another suspiciously. "It's hard to see someone so important to you so poorly... but you dealt with it amazingly. I'm proud of you." He extended one arm, and they ran into his hug. Both were just about the simultaneous height as he was, and who knew how long that would last...

Both cubs smiled into the hug, staring at their mother and father excitedly, while Tigress rested her head on her husband's shoulder, glowing.

"As much as I hate cutting through these tender moments..." he said bluntly, looking around to note that his words were catching everyone's attention. "I have word from the village hospital..." Inhaling sharply through the nose, he stared Shifu down. "Tai Lung has woken up, and is stable." Immediately everyone looked at one another. "I believe it's time to bring him up here."

Tigress stood up. "We can go down now and transfer him." Woo nodded, and offered to keep an eye on the children if the other Masters wanted to follow suite. Lok, Yuki, Yumi and Jun were down in the village, helping out in anyway they can to keep the villagers minds from having Tai lung in constant thought. The aftermath of the raid, thankfully, resulted in the one building being damaged, and they were working alongside the villagers to fix it up, while the Master's were on patrol around the Valley, and the Palace.

"Could we come and see him too?" Lotus asked, morning towards his brother and Chang.

Tigress shook her head. "No sweetheart... I'll need you three to help Jasmine set up a bed up here for Tai Lung for me, alright?"

She never saw him after the incident, and while she was up here, meaning to worry about her own health, her mind was plagued with the thoughts of Tai Lung not pulling through, Sapphire not knowing the truth... this unnecessary stress brought her health to what seemed closer to irreversible damage. She was unsure what her reaction was to see him again, and the last thing she wanted was them to see the extent of his external injury.

The three boys nodded obediently, while Shifu was about to argue that she should rest, but he would've been a fool to not see that she was sick of that.

Tigress twisted her focus towards the red panda, they exchanged firm nods, and Po grasping her paw, the all the Master's walked out of the room. They were just passing the kitchen, where Tigress caught a glimpse of Shang and Jasmine, in a tight embrace. "Wait," Tigress said, pulling Po backwards by two steps, meeting everyone else at one specific spot, and looked in...

"I'm going to be a dad!" He declared, spinning Jasmine around. Tigress immediately smiled while the others looked at one another in shock. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he whispered, pulling away and gazing down at her stomach. He looked like he had seen a ghost as he sank into a chair, holding his head.

"I didn't want you stressing about me too, I'm sorry..." Jasmine had tears running down her cheeks, but her smile was so wide from her husband's reaction to even give a damn. They embraced again through their shaky laughter when he stood up again, and when she opened her eyes again during the hug, she gave a surprised 'Oh!' when she noticed the Masters.

Shang spun around, grinning when he heard them clap and Tigress folded her arms, smirking. "Y-you knew about this, didn't you!?" He tried to be angry, but he couldn't overcome the shock.

"Maybe..." Tigress rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, still keeping the smirk on her face. "Does this mean I'm going to be an auntie?" Shang nodded excitedly, pulling his little sister, and his wife into a massive hug. The others, barring Shifu, joined in on their own accord.

Shifu stared on with a smile, before he hobbled closer when they pulled apart. He then bowed his head respectfully, stuck in this motion as he continued to talk; "Son, I am forever in you and you wife's debt for saving my daughter..."

"Anything," Shang wrapped an arm around Tigress' shoulders.

"We'll also need you to come with us." Po informed them that Tai Lung was going to be transferred to the Palace. "Could you give him another once over before we get him moving? Just to make sure he's okay?"

"Well..." Shang seemed hesitant, meeting his wife's gaze. She said nothing, and just raised her eyebrows , pushing her head forward slightly in encouragement. "I guess..." he glanced at Tigress next, who just had a look that spelled out 'agree'. "... I better give the bigger brother another check over before he is discharged." It took a lot to say those two words... but it felt good once they came out.

* * *

There was a series of knocks on the door. Tai Lung opened his eyes slowly, slightly ticked off. As Sapphire was sleeping with her head nestled into his neck, she immediately sensed the vibration echoing from his throat, and into a tiny gruff, which woke her up, her ears flicking. He instantly regretted his actions as she moved to sit up. "You can go back to sleep." He suggested, with a brush of disappointment on his tongue. He just had his arms holding her as close as he could after being apart for so long...

"No it's alright, I'll get it." She said, before strolling towards the door, yawning tiredly. Waiting for her to reach the doors, he exhaled softly, and closed his eyes. He was sitting up slightly, but other than that he was like a stranded turtle. He couldn't move his legs for some reason, not like he planned on going anything anywhere. Sliding the door open, she jumped back in surprise, causing him to sit up quickly, before he roared out in pain. He hunched forward, his paws pressing heavily atop of one another over the wound. The pain was so strong he felt sick...

"Easy!" A voice laughed, causing the snow cat to temporarily glare at the source, before realizing it was Shang. "Lie back down so I can redress the wound, and check that you didn't tear the stitches." He walked in, with Sapphire watching with her back against the wall just by the door frame. The tiger collected his tools from beneath the bed, pulling back the sheet far enough to expose the bandage, humming all the while. As he took out the scissors, Sapphire went to slide the door shut, to avoid any passers from peeking in, but she yelped when a black mass turned the corner to enter. Shang stopped to turn and see the issue, while Tai Lung was ready to hop out of the bed and defend, no matter what state he was in...

"Visitors!" A familiar voice cooed, and Sapphire stepped back a little uneasily. All the Masters piled into the room. Sapphire edged to the side, watching them all crowd around Tai Lung's bed in a massive cluster.

"How are ya feeling buddy?" Monkey sauntered right beside Shang, folding his arms loosely. Tai Lung was already a little... taken aback, when they came in with big smiles, but this was even more surprising.

"Good to see you alive and... somewhat, kicking." Crane commented, while Mantis climbed along his chest, watching the bandages being cut critically.

"You hungry bud?" Po presented a bowl of dumplings.

"OK let's not overwhelm him..." Viper urged, slithering up to Monkey's side. "Just relax sweetie..."

"Uh..." he wasn't sure what to say, and when he looked around the room, trying to gather the words, that's when he saw her. "Tigress?" He gasped. Sapphire's ears picked up the name, unsure how she could have missed her. The striped feline stood by Po, small and visibly shaken... followed by Master Shifu.

 _Great._ Sapphire thought bitterly, averting her gaze by cupping her paw by her eye.

Tigress neared him, sitting down on the side of the bed where Sapphire was sleeping. He rbody was facing Po, but her head was twisted towards the bed ridden leopard. Sapphire took the time to close over the doors, after inspecting the halls for any more by standers.

Immediately, they locked eyes, and Tigress brought a paw to his face, slowly planting against his bruised cheek. "How... are you feeling?" His voice was still hoarse.

"I'm fine..." She sighed. "I was so worried about you..." She whispered, her thumb caressing his cheek. It was strange for everyone, excluding Po, to see this, but it was touching to see another piece of evidence to see how close the two truly were.

"Heh..." Her ears flicked at the sound. "No wonder you look awful..." Rolling her eyes, she playfully punched him on the arm. "AWK-" his other paw found its way to the area she had just punched him, glaring at her. "Great, you killed it. Add another injury." She just laughed, shaking her head at him.

"We were all worried," Shifu stated. Tai Lung moved his gaze to the red panda, who leaned forward and whispered, "the chances of this leaving a scar is greater than you walking away bruise free." There was something different; everyone had the same look on their faces. Such grins and gentle gazes would mix to make one word...

Shang applied a wet rag to the wound, causing Tai Lung to hiss a little. "At the same time, it's what us big brothers do best..." he flashed a smile to the snow cat, who just blinked at him in confusion. "Always find a way to worry the women silly... am I right?"

"Uh... yes?" His eyes went so big, he heard everyone else laugh, and soon joined in with a stiffened chuckle. Sapphire smiled softly, before moving in towards them. Everyone turned to her movement, and smiled at her. She smiled back almost shyly, before Tigress stood up and the two stared at one another. Sapphire didn't wait for her to open her arms entirely, and ran into them. Latching onto her, the young leopardess buried her head into Tigress' shoulder, heart in her throat. Nothing was said, it didn't need to be...

Shang cut short to concentrate on the wound, Sapphire stood by Tigress, watching intently as he asked Po, Monkey and Crane to help Tai Lung sit up slowly once he was done. They did so, as gently as possible, although the snow leopard groaned a little with the pain and stiffness. He cussed once or twice under his breath, and Sapphire had to laugh as he felt his feet touch ground for the first time. His ears flickered at the joyful, matured sound, and just smiled in her direction.

"What's so funny?" Tigress asked.

"You'd swear he was an old man by the way he acts." She whispered.

"The cheek!" Tai Lung exclaimed as Shang began wrapping the bandage around his torso. "No respect for me is there?"

"Oh come on," Sapphire shrugged, grinning. "You're not _that_ old..." before Tigress moved her mouth to her ear.

"Yes he is." She whispered with a smirk.

"I can hear you!"

* * *

It took some time, but with Sapphire firmly gripping onto both his paws with her own, he took a deep breath.

"Ready?" She asked him, tightening her hold. He nodded, tightening his hold. "Right, on three." Shang and the others stood away from the bed. "One," Po had an arm around Tigress' shoulders, her head lolling against his chest as they watched. "Two," Monkey had his arms crossed. "Three."

Sapphire leaned back while taking a massive step in the same direction. Tai Lung was up, but wobbly. Hit hit the ground with one knee, and he gave out a shakened 'huh' when Sapphire looked at the other Masters for help. "Easy, easy..." Crane and Monkey were there to hold him up, while Shifu passed over a walking stick their way. When Tai Lung was stable on two feet, he glanced at the walking stick.

"Oh _wow..."_ Tai Lung let go of one of Sapphire's paws, and wrapped his paw around the handle. Admiring the wooden craft, he suddenly noticed a mirror in the corner of his eye, in which he took a gander, seeing everyone watching their own parallel selves. "I'm definitely old if I need the likes of _this_..."

"You could pull off the rich man's stroll with the right foot work." Mantis joked, his pincers folding across his chest snugly.

"It'll just for a little while." Shang reminded him as the miniature staff touched ground.

"Until we get to the Palace steps, and then Crane can fly you up the steps at the very least." Added Monkey.

Tai Lung gave a little 'hm'. "Quite..." That meant they were walking through the village...

Everyone had that dreaded thought flowing through their mind. "If you two need more time..." Po suggested, while Tai Lung and Sapphire looked at one another.

Tai Lung tapped the ground with the wooden staff a few times, to test out the support of the walking stick, before Sapphire pulled away from him, avoiding eye contact with Shifu altogether when she noticed his gaze on her. "Questions need answering..." She answered, dragging her eyes towards the door. Gently clapping her paw on Tai Lung's back, she inhaled shakily. "Lets go."

* * *

Lok was just hoisting a crate of radishes towards Mr. Ping's restaurant when he heard audible gasps. Yuki and Yumi were placing a potted plant on a window sill when their ears picked up on a faint, but well timed tapping noise. Jun had just walked out from the corner of a building, when he froze, and stared, mouth slightly agape.

A sea of villagers formed at a specific spot in the village square, but all four of them could see why.

With the aid of his walking stick, Tai Lung took the lead, Sapphire second in command, and the rest of the Master's following them. Sapphire took her time to wander, and stared at all the faces who were poring into her every move. Some were watching her pace, some were watching her paws, some at her face at whatever angle they had access to, and some her posture. Bravely glancing back, little but often, Sapphire felt a paw on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw it was Po. "You'll be okay..." he said softly, patting the area he had placed his paw on. Sapphire wasn't sure whether to agree with him, and barely nodded back at him.

Tai Lung was the exact same. At first he was trying to look straight ahead, but gradually, he was forced to looked around once a circle closed in on them all. Rabbits, Pigs, Geese, Ducks, Pandas... those poor kids who were with Sapphire when he wasn't... they were all staring.

He never thanked those four souls for sticking with Sapphire through it all, especially that Jun...

"Tai Lung..." Shifu was beside him when he looked down to find the source of words. The red panda's ears flicked once while he gestured towards the crowd around them. The snow cat just blinked at him, before glancing at Tigress, who nodded at him encouragingly. He inhaled, cleared his throat, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"I believe we are owed an explanation?" An elderly pig dressed in a simple brown tunic said. Sapphire blinked uneasily, and went to speak, but Tai Lung raised a paw to stop her.

"I got this." Tai Lung turned back to nod at her, before taking in another ounce of air. "The Master's Creed states; ' _in the time of when one of darkness tries to better themselves, we ourselves must do all we can to assist'._ Whether they like it or not, every Kung Fu Master must swear by it," without turning his head, he glanced behind him. "The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress knew this, and agreed to help me in a lengthy journey that was of my own fault... redemption and reconnection." He closed his eyes briefly, and rose his head a little higher. "I came to find a way in that I could change, to be accepted... and apologize, for what I have done. Something that should've been done a long time ago." Another intake of air. "My actions destroyed homes, ruined lives, tarnished my name, and was the cause of relationships to become non existent."

Shifu and Tigress glanced at one another, while Sapphire eyed Tai Lung.

"I take all the blame, and I am more than happy to admit that. It is no one else's but my own selfishness. I should've known that there was someone else destined for such a high title as the Dragon Warrior. I should've known that my actions could've been different, and with these thoughts... came actions I hoped to have proved my determination. I looked all over China for my daughter..." he suddenly reached behind him and gripped her paw, while keeping his stance, eyes focusing equally on each face in the crowd. "But I always came back here to find peace. Through that time, I proved myself to Po and Tigress..." he turned around at long last, and smiled at the two, who in turn smiled back. "I met their sons, I got to know their lifestyle... and I gradually became more involved. Once every two months became more frequent... and that was when I felt that I was finally on the right path. The destination? I'm not sure..." his eyes downcasted to Sapphire, and his hold on her paw became a softer squeeze. "I have found my daughter after so long... but now it's up to you." He scanned the villagers, who looked at one another in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asked a female goose.

"Do you want me here in the Valley? If not," a pain was growing in his side, so he applied weight onto the walking stick. Letting go of Sapphire's paw, he place his on the center of his chest. "It means I have more work to do... and I will do it elsewhere." They all exchanged glances again, and there was a wave of whispers as Tai Lung caught his breath. The Masters looked around at all the villagers, and then at one another, as if to hear each and every beat of their hearts.

Finally, a little bunny girl moved towards him, clutching her panda doll. She was tiny compared to Tai Lung's mass, so he knelt down as best as he could without causing anymore injury to himself. Her large brown eyes studied his face silently, allowing the rapid beating heart sounds fill his ears... before she bowed to him. I forgive you." She said.

He stared down at her.

"Me too." The girl's mother stepped forth, making the snow leopard look up at him. "You and your daughter helped the Master's fight the Alpha."

"And me." Said a pig. "You nearly died for us."

"And me!"

Soon, everyone around them was saying it, and there was chorus of applause. Tigress and Po smiled at each other, embracing as Tai Lung shakingly made it to his feet, watching all the eyes that were on him, cheering and clapping. He turned to the other Masters, who in turn bowed at him respectfully, and full of smiles. Shifu stepped forth, and smiled at the leopard's state of shock as Sapphire held him up with an embrace.

"Welcome home... Master Tai Lung."

* * *

 **And this chapter is finally done!  
**

 **Hope you like everyone, please leave a review!**

 **Next chapter is the last!**

 **CIAO!**


	30. Promise Sealed

**Chapter 30**

The sun began to set, and now the Valley had been coming out of the warm haze, and into a cooler spring like temperature. The events of the day had cooled off, and everyone resumed their daily routines.

Jun was walking Lok, Yuki, and Yumi to the village entrance, while Sapphire sat beneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, playing various notes on the guitar. She had long said goodbye to Lok, Yuki and Yumi, who had to make their way back home to their families, while she and Jun were going to leave in the morning. The Masters were doing their own thing, and Sapphire needed to go to Peach Tree, in which she stayed...

While she watched the sun set, she felt something hit the tree, and two ripened peaches hit the ground. "Figured you might want one." Twisting her neck to the right, she saw Tai Lung hobble towards her, leaning heavily on the walking stick. Sapphire smiled, picking both up off the ground, and biting into one peach, while holding the other one out to him as he made it on his knees beside her. He smiled at her in a gesture of thanks, and took it from her, and took a hearty bite. "How long have you been up here?" He asked, as she put the guitar to the side.

"Not long... Lok and the twins just left, and Jun's walking them to the entrance."

Tai Lung raised a brow. "That boy has been doing an awful lot of walking lately. He'll be as thin as a stick by the time he gets home..." they both laughed as they finished up the peaches, but it was more strained and awkward. Spitting the seeds out to the sides that they didn't accompany one another, the seeds rolled along the ground. "You're leaving tomorrow then..." He said, he's paws clumping together in a tussled hold.

Sapphire glanced at him. "Yes... but it's only for a little bit."

"And why is that?"

"I..." She looked away, propping her head up with both paws, elbows balancing on her knees. "My mother she... needs to know about what has happened..." Sapphire's adoptive family was never told about Tai Lung's relations with her. It was all hush hush right from when they adopted her. Sapphire found other ways to distract them; guitar sessions, walks with Jun to vent out and rant, songs, dances, and she planned on it staying that way. But that was when she, alongside everyone else, thought that he was defeated, gone off the face of the earth, dead... non-existent. "I was going to write letters, and keep her updated, but I got so worked up, and then with Tigress-"

"Completely understandable..." He interrupted, one of his paws settling on the back of his neck. "But I think you need to think about this a little further than just telling her about me."

"What would that be?"

Tai Lung inhaled through the nostrils, which enlarged greatly. "Sapphire, look at me." She did. "Whatever you choose, whether or not you want me in your life, I will support that."

 _What?_ "Of course I want you in my life."

"But is that your _heart_ , or your _brain_ talking?"

The young leopardess just rolled her eyes, slightly vexed. At who? She wasn't sure. "What's the difference?" _Apart from one hanging in my chest, and the other sitting in my skull,_ she thought.

"Well if you _think_ about it," Tai Lung buffed his claws on his chest. "Your brain is based on the logic side of things, on what is the smarter decision to make. Your heart..." The same paw he was buffing the claws on slowly planted itself at the spot over his heart. "It entwines emotion into your actions. What you _feel_ to be right..." His other paw found one of hers, and he held her close enough for him to whisper, even though no one else was around, "my heart tells me to pray this child isn't going to be a girl."

Sapphire frowned. "Tigress' cub? Why?"

"I don't want to get attached to it if that's the case. After losing all that time with you, and made time to be in Tigro and Lotus'..." he shrugged a little. "I guess it's just out of guilt if the cub gets everything you missed out on."

"Don't feel bad about it, doing so will hurt the child when she- _if_ it is a girl- grows the realize that it has no memories with you..." He gave a little 'hm', uncertain, before she looked back out to the sunset, while he watched her.

"I want to be in your life Sapphire... it's the only goal I have left."

"What about... Luna Lao?" She had small ounces of information about her, mainly from the box she was left with; there was a pictures, the message, the song piece, her name... the fact Shifu knew her, and always thought of her after Tai Lung was sent to prison. "Don't you want to find her?" She always had the assumption he would.

Tai Lung frowned. "I have no intentions on finding her." There was a hint of pain in his voice. "With what I have done tore us apart. I feel that... her decision to leave you that orphanage, and not _tell_ me, was to narrow our chances of seeing each other ever again."

"Do you... think you would ever find love again?" Sapphire asked quietly.

Slightly taken aback from that question, he found the moment to shake his head. "No... no, I don't think I will. No one knows what the future holds for me... But right now I'm living this moment... and the time taken to lead up to it. It was a stroke of luck the Master's came to Bao Gu... that you and Tigress got so close... I owe it to her." He grunted slightly when he leaned back against the tree, rubbing the back of his neck. "I owe it to Po, Shifu, and the other Master's to help at the time, to get you a family you deserved, who care for you... and telling me that you were safe."

Sapphire nodded. "I always will be."

"Even if I continue to be involved in your life? That's what I'm concerned about. My brain and heart say two different things. I want to follow my heart... but after what had happened..." he gestured at his patched wound, while simultaneously bandaged arm. "I need to know if you'll be okay if I take this step."

"I will be!" She sat up straighter, her paws collected into fists on her lap. "I _want_ you in my life. You made the effort, you can back out now..."

"I won't..." Tai Lung chuckled at her firm expression as he crossed his arms. "I'd be a fool... but I'm curious about what your adopted parents will feel about the situation."

"My adopted parents?" She choked slightly on the last word, and her paw moved up to massage her throat.

"Yes..." He spoke with uncertainty when he saw her actions. "What is it?"

Sapphire eyed the ground, her brows knitted together sadly. "Jun and I only have my adopted mother and her sister... _he_ passed away a few years ago." Tai Lung's heart sank. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Still a bit tender, the tree caught him from falling when she pushed against him. "I can't have my heart broken a second time..." Her speech was muffled, but sounded teary. "Don't ever leave me..."

Tai Lung's face hardened, shaking slightly. "I'm not going anywhere, I can assure you that..." He whispered firmly, his head tilting close enough until she couldn't pull away. "I'll be right here." At first nothing was said, until he heard a small whimper, and then a small, meaningful sentence came from his lips for the first time. "I love you sweetheart."

She pulled away from him, eyes glazed over as he cradled her soggy cheeks. "I love you too... Daddy."

* * *

At dawn, Jun and Sapphire were standing in front of all the masters, whom were all aligned outside the Hall of Heroes' entrance. There was a gentle breeze lapping around them. "This isn't going to be a long departure." Jun said with a soft smile, hoisting one of his bags on his back, while the other was by his feet. "We just gotta go home and..."

"We understand your reasons." Shifu spoke with authority, as she stood as straight as he could with the crutches.

Woo folded his arms. "Before you leave... I must apologize to both of you."

"Huh?" Sapphire and Jun looked at one another unknowingly.

"Well _three_ of you. By judging a scroll by it's cover and... assuming you were not what you lead us on to believe." He then focused on Sapphire. "You and your father helped out a lot." Woo didn't seem too happy these bitter words of defeat were coming out of his mouth, but everyone watched him with wide smiles. "I must thank you personally, on behalf of the Master's Council."

Sapphire blinked, readjusting her bag strap while Tai Lung, who stood by Po with Lotus on his shoulders, raised a suspicious brow. "Well... we accept your apology Mr. Woo." Jun bowed. "I hope we encounter again one day."

"Feelings mutual." Woo nodded into a bow in return, but he seemed sincere about that.

Tai Lung stepped forth, opening his arms. Sapphire immediately fell into his arms, but Jun gave out a surprised yelp when she pulled him along, and the two were encased into the hug. Jun was stiff with shock, eye wide, and mouth agape. "Safe trip you two..." when they pulled apart, Tai Lung gave Jun a warning look. "I know you're a good kid... look after your sister, alright?" He asked, folding his arms.

Jun grinned. "I think it's the opposite in this relationship. She looks after _me._ But I'll keep her out of trouble... dad?" Tai Lung's warning expression cracked slightly, and copied Jun in his contagious grin, that was until Sapphire punched the lion playfully on the arm. "OK OW!" Everyone laughed.

When it died down, Sapphire took a deep breath and looked at each Master with an equal amount of time. "We'll see you soon then..." Her gaze was fixed on Tigress and Po, who smiled at her. "Thank you... for everything," she moved forward swiftly, and found herself in a tight hug with Tigress, giving time to take his son off of his shoulders, in preparation of Sapphire's hug. She gave an equal amount of time to the other Master's, who in turn whispered their own little goodbyes and good lucks. When she reached the twins and Chang, she knelt down and scooped the three of them up in a group hug. "Look after auntie Tigress for me, 'kay?"

"OK!" Tigro said brightly, nestling into the crook of her neck. She ruffled each of their heads once they pulled apart, before facing Shifu at long last. It took a second or two, but she hesitantly opened her arms, and held properly into the embrace.

"Be safe my dear..." He whispered, patting her back. "The doors will always be open for one of my own here." She nodded into the hold, eyes threatening to leak again when they unhooked each other. She smiled at him, before putting a fist to palm, and bowed to him, before she stood and backed away the same time as Jun, who had went around doing his own fair share of hugs.

Picking up their belongings, they set off down the stoned declivity, waving back at the Master's until they were no longer in sight. Nothing was exchanged between them through the Valley as the villagers were waving Sapphire off. It wasn't until later, when they had their fill, and they were surrounded by bamboo shoots that Jun asked if she was alright.

"Yeah." She said with a shaky laugh, pulling a photo out of her pocket. "I'm just... relieved everything worked out."

"With Tigress and the babe?" Jun inquired.

"Yeap... and with dad." They both smiled down at the contents of the picture; Tai Lung and Sapphire standing side by side; she was smiling straight at anyone who was looking at the picture, and he was looking down at her, a sense of pride in his grin, the walking stick just cut out of the picture.

Jun smiled and took hold of her paw. "Proud of you to go through it all with a leveled head baby sis... most of the time." She laughed at his comment, "but you don't need to tell Mom on your own. I'll help ya with my own aspect." She smiled up at him, before tilting her head to the side knowingly. "What's that look for?" He asked uneasily.

"Nothing... just counting a blessing to have a best brother in the world."

"I knew you'd warm up to me at some point-" He beamed down at her, before she tackled him to the ground, catching him in a noogie. "ACK! OK LOOSEN UP!" He yelled, laughing all the while. They didn't hug (too many emotional hugs happened in such a short space of time). Instead, he slung his arms around her shoulder once they were standing again, and they made the journey back home.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Tigress was taking massive breaths as Po stood down beside her, taking her paw in both of his. Her other paw was on her stomach, clothed by a white cotton shirt, which had grown that little bit more closer to the end. Jasmine came in as fast as she her enlarging abdomen allowed her, sitting down to soak the rag. "Just keep going with the breathing darling, you're doing great..." Woo suggested to get another midwife as Jasmine 'wasn't in the condition to work' but she was helping in her niece/nephew's delivery not matter how far she was into her pregnancy.

Her contractions had been coming and going the last day or two, but nothing was coming about until she felt a terribly strong kick that morning. Sapphire, Jun, and Lok waiting outside, seeing Tai Lung had sent word that it was nearly time... Yuki and Yumi sent their apologies for their absence; their excuse forgotten by the pain that was over taking her. "Where are the boys-" she managed to rasp out before wincing a little on the medical cot.

"Lok's picking them up from school." Po informed her, caressing her paw with his thumb as her head arched back, eyes staring intensely up at the ceiling. "Just focus on your breathing and-" he was cut off by her crying out slightly as she clutched her stomach, as he edged closer to her.

Shang parked himself in front of of Tigress after scrubbing his paws. "OK Tigress, when I saw so, I'm gonna need you push as hard as you can." Tigress nodded, her breathing slow and timed as Jasmine fixed the blanket to base at her hips. Beads of sweat were collecting on her forehead, which Jasmine saw to immediately with the damp rag. "OK, push!" She leaned forwards, eyes shut tight as she pushed with all her might. "That's it... good, ok..." She feel back a little, to notice that extra pillows with stacked behind her while she was leaning forward. She looked at Po as she squeezed his paw, and he tried to not focus on _his_ current state of pain.

"You're doing great kitten, just focus on your breathing." He kissed her forehead gently, bringing her paw up to his mouth so he could kiss that too. "I love you..."

Outside of the room, Jun leaned against the wall, and Sapphire sat by them, but she was focused on her father, who was on the other side of her, while Shifu was listening intently along with Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey, all ears to the door. Woo was there too, with a small parcel in his grasp as he watched the door with obvious worry. Tai Lung was still using the walking stick, and Shifu was still confined to the crutches.

"Please don't wear out the floor." Sapphire said to Mr. Ping and Li, folding her arms as she looked out into the space. Watching them pace back and forth was making her feel a little bit sick.

"I'm trying not to..." Li continued on the movements while Mr. Ping stopped, staring straight at the door, wringing his paws together in agitation.

"Oh I hope she's okay..." The goose mumbled worriedly. "She has been in there an awfully long time..."

"She'll be fine." Shifu ensured, although there was still some uneasiness in his voice.

Tigress yelled out in pain from one particularly nasty contraction, and Jun's knees went a bit wobbly while everyone winced a little. "That sounds like it hur..." he caught his words by slamming his paws over his mouth when everyone stared at him with a strange expression. "... I am _not_ going to finish that sentence!" He added quickly.

"Don't." Sapphire and Viper said in unison.

* * *

"Almost there Tigress! Just keep pushing." Shang instructed slowly.

Tigress roared as she lurched forward. "Hrghnnn _ughhhhhh!"_ This particular push lasted about ten seconds, before she had enough, and she fell back onto the stack of pillows behind her again, sweating profusely as Po took over the wiping of her forehead while Jasmine stood to Shang's excited expression, getting the towel ready _._ "I'm hardly pulling it back in Shang!" Tigress managed to rasp, causing Po to chuckle a little.

Jasmine smiled at her. "That was amazing darling! Another one of those and it's out. I see the little one's head!" Shang nodded enthusiastically. He should be acting more professional than this, but this was his sister's child he was delivering, he couldn't contain the excitement.

Po helped her sit up again. "On three- one, two-"

"THREE!"

...

...

There it was.

A shrill scream, a cry, and eventually a sniffle. Everyone could feel their hearts leap into their throats... Tai Lung was the first to snap out of the trance, to stand and shake Jun to attention. "Get Li, Ping, and the children!" Jun nodded quickly, and rushed out the door. Tai Lung's eyes was still on the cloud of dust Jun left, ears flicked with the anxious wait...

* * *

Some pillows were removed so Tigress could lie down better.

"Po..." she whispered, looking at him, her chest rising and falling almost dramatically as she tried to catch you normal pace. He didn't look at her; he held her paw, but he was focused on something else. The little black and white ball was turned away from him after his cut the umbilical cord, and then there came swishing of water, an occasional hushing from Jasmine... and before she knew it, Po hoisted her up a little bit better, and a little bundle was in her arms the third time.

Tigress could feel her breathing grind to a halt, while glancing up at her husband, when he pulled the opening in the blanket a little bit more. "It's a girl... congratulations." Shang wiped the sweat of his own forehead, giving a satisfied exhale. Jasmine clapped excitedly, almost ready to cry.

Outside everyone was cheering and clapping, as Tigress held her head in her paw tiredly, eyes wide.

* * *

Sapphire was standing, paws wrapped around one another against she chest as the rest of the Furious Five were in a large group hug, chanting the word over and over, while Tai Lung kept his attention to the door, sinking onto the bench. Woo looked at his actions strangely, before turning to Shifu, and congratulating him on his new student. "You mean grand-daughter." Shifu corrected, the corners of his mouth rising at the word as he turned back to face the door. Jun and Lok went ballistic and joined the Master's in their celebration while Sapphire hung back.

"Dad?" Sapphire leaned in to see his expression better, while everyone as distracted with their own celebrations. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." he spoke rather bluntly. "I just need to catch my breath..." Sapphire's paws pulled away from her chest, wrapping in time to hold his paw.

"It's alright... remember what I said?" She whispered, squeezing his paw. The tightness brought him to attention, and he nodded slowly, before shifting his eyes back to the door.

* * *

Po's left paw found their way to his mouth, catching the gasp before it could be released. "A girl..."

"I can assure you Po she has a clean bill of health." Shang nodded reassuringly alongside his wife's words. "We'll let the twins in a while." Jasmine and Shang reluctantly moved out of the room to tide down the others, while Po and Tigress looked down at the little bundle in awe, as she continued to wail in his wife's arms.

Her little face was every _stitch_ of her mother; the same markings were faded, waterlogged from her first bath. Her tiny paws were poking out from the opening of the blanket where they could see her head from, waving in the air as she continued to cry. A tiny mouth, even _tinier_ fangs, dainty whiskers, and eyes that remained shut. The only that wasn't her mother was her white fur, a large black spot surrounding her right eye and her black paws...

There was a muffled noise beside him, and he looked up to see tears streaming down Tigress' cheeks, as she looked down at their little miracle, covering her mouth to cut off the noise. "Heyheyhey Ti..." he held his wife's cheek. "Why are the waterworks running?" He chuckled, his own were threatening to break. "It's _my_ job to be the softer one..."

She tried to laugh with him, but she almost choked on the attempt. "To think I-" She shook her head and turned her head away from him when she saw his face drop.

"Don't think about it..." He stood and sat beside her on the bed, causing it to creak slightly. "Just look at her... our baby girl..."

She passed him the bundle, and he immediately held the child to his chest, as he kissed her forehead. "We finally did it." Bringing her closer to his face, Po hummed a little tune, which seemed to sooth the baby. "She's beautiful... she's perfect."

"I guess you're just complimenting your own appearance sweetheart, 'cos she looks just like you." He got a little chuckle out of her that time.. "I'm so proud of you..." they looked at one another, and shared a simple, but loving kiss, and gazed back down at their new little treasure.

"Mama?!" They simultaneously turned to the door, to see their sons, and their three grandfather's look in. Tigress nodded at them, and they moved in, leaving the others stranded restlessly outside behind the closed panels. Tigro and Lotus ran to her and eyed her worriedly. "Why are you crying?" Tigro asked, noticing the tear stains on his mother's cheeks. "Are you okay!?"

"You're mommy's a little bit sore boys..." Mr. Ping knew the boys had a decent idea about how a baby was born, so there was no beating around the bush.

"But she's also so happy your little _sister_ is here." Po added, while Tigress wiped her eyes and the twins gasped excluding Shifu, Li and Mr. Ping, who just smiled gratefully at the words they already hear. Li Zhan picked both of them up, and sat them on the bed. Tigro and Lotus crawled up the length of the bed, nestling into their mother as they gazed down at the new edition once Tigress had her back in her arms.

"She's _so_ cute!" Tigro said excitedly, before he leaned in. "Hello there..." He whispered, almost afraid to speak any louder.

Tigress exhaled lightly, and as Lotus was wordlessly caressing the child's delicate cheek. In turn the baby stirred, and her eyes slowly opened for the first time. The previous little family of four gazed down, and then looked at one another in amazement. "What is it?" Mr. Ping urged, his wings in tightened fists. Po looked up at his fathers, and Master Shifu, and said, before looking at Tigress, who was totally bowled over. "I think we have a name..."

* * *

The door opened, and Shifu ushered everyone else in. They immediately walked up the Tigress' bed side, eagerly awaiting for them to speak. Tigress was understandably tired, but smiled at them, as she turned the gurgling bundle towards them. "We'd like you to meet..." They closed in just as Po moved pulled the blanket back a bit more, to reveal their daughter's face. "Amber-Jade Tigress Ping." The twins grinned excitedly.

"Or AJ for short." Po added. There was a chorus of aw's and ahh's. It was quite fitting; each eye took up of her parent's eye colors; her left was flared with the brown, fiery passion her mother bared, while the right one was graced with the loving, caring shade of green graced by her father.

"You finally got a name!" Mantis laughed.

"She is so cute I can just eat her up!" Viper cooed.

"Definitely a Tigress stunt double." Crane said in awe.

"Yeap," Po chuckled. "Only took until we looked at her. The ones we were pending on just don't match up with her now."

"Is this..." Chang began, before Monkey nodded.

"This is Po and Tigress' new baby..." Monkey told him softly, before looking around to see the ecstatic faces of every other Master... while Tigro and Lotus were glowing with pride. Remembering the dream he had on his travels, he recited it again, changing only one word. "We gotta make sure she becomes the best warrior she can be..."

Shifu soon took hold of the new baby, mesmerized by each movement, each sound, and cradled her close. "Whatever you would've picked she will wear it with pride." Sapphire gazed down as the squirming bundle, her heart growing larger in her chest. Watching Shifu interact with the baby in such a simple gesture, yet it was so sweet.

Mr. Ping cried once he had hold of his grand-daughter, as were all the others. One by one they got to hold and cradle the little being; Li, Crane, Viper, Monkey (while Mantis smiled down at her, making little noises to catch her attention from his shoulder). Chang and the twins were sitting on the bed, happily watching each Master hold little AJ. When it came to Jun once Sapphire passed her to him, he just stared until everything was blurry...

"Are you... crying?" Lok asked, though he was ready to do the exact same.

"No!" Jun said defensively, before he bowed his head slightly. Everyone laughed, before Lok turned to Woo. He passed the parcel Tigress, which revealed the same locket that she received a few days before.

"She's going to be an amazing warrior." AJ let out an excited 'ah', rising her fists towards him, to prove his statement as she settled into Tai Lung's hold, and once she was in his arms, she was completely mute.

"Tigress Jr would've suited her more I think," he joked, rocking her slightly, before she made another song of vowels. "Hello little one, aren't you a little beauty..." He chuckled, looking up to see everyone smiling at them. He smiled back, before moving back down at the child.

Po and Tigress then caught their attention. "We have also decided who her Guardians are gonna be." Monkey, Crane, and Viper were out of the question. Viper was already granted the female guardian duties twice (to the twins), and Monkey was granted the honor to guard Tigro (as he had asked Po and Tigress to be Chang's), and Crane was Lotus'.

"Who?" Asked Shang.

"You and Jasmine." Po said, while Tigress nodded beside him. "For everything you have done in the time you were needed the most..."

Jasmine turned to face her husband's, absolutely ecstatic. Before he could get excited about it too, he stopped, and turned to Tai Lung, who wasn't really listening; he was just fixed on AJ, as was Sapphire. "I think I know someone else who is _more_ deserving of that title..." Tigress smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" She inquired. Shang nodded. "Alright... Tai Lung."

"Hmm?" He looked up, obviously zoned out.

"You're now AJ's guardian."

"What?! Shang-" he turned to the male tiger, who just smiled. "Are you sure?"

Shang reached out to him, and soon his only niece was in his arms the second time. Looking down at her precious little face, he replied to the Snow Leopard's question. "I have never been so sure in my life Tai Lung... after what you have done to prove yourself of my trust, and the valley? I believe so. Besides," hanging one paw over AJ, she tried reaching out for it while he turned to finally return her back to her Mother. "I can be the _favorite uncle_." he gives Tai Lung a playful smirk, who just rolled his eyes and smiled back. Tigress immediately held AJ close to her chest, when Tigro and Lotus crawled back up to her sides, and watched on excitedly.

"Hey doctor, I think there can be _two_ spots for that." Mantis piped up, as they began to leave the room to let Tigress rest. Tai Lung slung an arm around his daughter, and guided her out the door while Jasmine took a seat. "You forget _I'm_ here too..." The door closed, leaving Tigress, Po, their three children, the three grandfathers, and the guardians together in the medical room. Shaking her head at them once they were out of the room, Mr. Ping caught her attention by making little cooing noises to AJ. She placed the locket close enough for AJ to see it, and the grabbed hold of the chain, shaking it around freely while the charm was trapped in Tigress' palm.

"You're gonna be a heart stopper, my precious little grand-daughter!" Mr. Ping held his head in his wings, while Tigro and Lotus laughed at his sentence. _"Oh_ I can't wait for her to make her debut to the Valley! Free noodles for all!"

"She'll be worth the wait..." Li wiped a tear away, and placed a firm paw on Tigress shoulder. It wasn't until she faced him with a neutral gaze that he spoke again. "We're so proud of you Tigress... she is beautiful."

"I _am_ part of the equation you know." Po argued with a childish pout.

Tigress rolled her eyes while still looking a her father in-law. "And who was it that did all the hard work?" Po opened his mouth to argue, before closing it slowly.

Shifu chuckled. "This little one will realize how much she meant to you for everything you _both_ have done..."

The feline blinked once towards her Master to register what he had said, before realizing her two sons were ready to snooze on either side of her, exhausted from all the excitement so early in the morning. Her daughter made a little sound, staring up at this being that had brought her into the world. "Indeed... but some details will be spared." Shifu nodded slowly, before he placed it in front of Jasmine first, who bowed as best as she could, and then at Tai Lung, who put a fist to a palm, and bowed, smiling happily.

Finally, placing his paw on AJ's forehead, when she sat in his hold again, he closed his eyes. "I baptize thee Amber-Jade Tigress Ping..."

However, as he pulled his paw back slowly, and it gave AJ the time to latch her little fingers onto one of his. He froze, and stared into her eyes properly, bright and alight with love.

All he could do was smile.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **It's so weird saying that now... can't believe this story is finished!**

 **I hope everyone liked it. Seeing it was the end, I figured I owed it to everyone to make it a nice _long_ finale. **

**Please review, and I will see you all in my next new stories/updates!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
